


Apex Predator

by DoctorLizard



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Au where unleash the light never happened, Big Sister Amethyst, Brainwashing, Co-dependence, Crying, Delusions, Denial, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally unstable Steven Universe, Evil Steven, Evil Steven Universe, F/M, Football, Gemsong, Hurt/Comfort, Intoxication, Jasper Redemption, Jasper convinces Steven to take over the world, Neediness, Nightmares, Not a Songfic tho, PTSD, PTSD-related Nightmares, Paranoia, Protective Jasper, Repression of Painful Memories, Singing, Steven (eventually) gets a therapist, Steven and Jasper are Idiots, Steven kinda just wants attention, Tactical Crop-Tops, The Rejuvenator, Underage Drinking, White is trying ok but she's failing horribly, and jasper totally takes advantage, at Stevens expense, but it’s very light, childhood neglect, connverse - Freeform, he agrees in exchange for hugs and cuddles, i guess??, sad steeb, steven doesnt snap out of it in Everything's Fine, the gems don’t have parental instincts, they had to learn by trial and error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLizard/pseuds/DoctorLizard
Summary: After coming back from Homeworld, Steven loses it, and the gems don't play along.He decides to find someone who will.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Jasper & Steven Universe
Comments: 285
Kudos: 257





	1. The Enabler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little idea I've been working on ever since the episode Fragments. Then the finale left me hungry for a Jasper redemption arc, and I gotta get my Evil Steven fix somehow, so i wrote this
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> (Also you can find on tumblr at https://doctor-lizard.tumblr.com/ )

“Yeah... You don’t look ok.” Said Garnet, taking a step forward.

“No, no! I _mean it,"_ He grinned nervously, taking a step back. Garnet's mouth flattened, and his breathing began to pick up. "I- _there’s no problem-”_

“Steven, just tell us- uh, wha-? What happened to the door?!”

Pearl’s shocked remark brought their full attention to the damage done to the glass sliding door and to the thick cracks traveling through it. It stood out against Steven's otherwise very clean room, only less noticeable than Steven himself. Glowing bright pink and being eight feet tall wasn't exactly typical for him.

Steven held up his hands and backed up another step, as if expecting them to attack.

“Nothing!" He cried. "There’s nothing wrong!” 

Their gazes softened, and he wanted to throw up.

“Steven, look.” Amethyst said gently. “There’s _obviously_ something wrong. You can’t hide it, so like, share up, buddy. What happened?”

 _“Nothing happened!”_ He cried, voice high and cracked. The sound of it rattled the furniture and knocked their family picture from his bedside table, but he hardly noticed. His ears started to ring, and he clenched his fists.

“...Steven.” Said Garnet, studying him. “You’re _lying_ to yourself.” 

“No I'm _NOT!”_ He cried. He slid the door open so hard it shattered, and everything slowed down. The horrible sound of glass bursting into fragments echoed in his head as he leapt from the balcony, running away from it all, from that terrible, awful _noise-_

The gems stared at the spot where he'd been standing, eventually turning their attention to the lonely flip-flop laying abandoned on the sand.

* * *

She had been ~~moping~~ _surveying_ around the edges of her territory when she saw him. How could she not? He was her size again, glowing pink and rambling to himself. He was virtually a beacon in the shaded forest, the bright noon sun unable to compete with him so long as he stayed under the canopy. 

Jasper wasn’t a naive gem, but the sight gave her hope. He’d come back to the woods, was he looking for her? Perhaps he’d changed his mind since they last spoke…

He didn’t notice her approach, and maybe that was her fault. She’d subconsciously fallen into stealth mode, quietly getting closer until she was only about a dozen yards away. She opened her mouth, but hesitated. He didn’t really seem to be in a talking mood much; he’d grabbed the trunk of a tree and was just, grinding his head into the bark, muttering a mantra she couldn’t really hear.

She cleared her throat, and he jumped so hard out of his skin that he tripped and fell over backwards.

“My apologies, My Diamond, I... didn’t mean to… alarm you.” 

His glassy eyes flitted across her face, and she had to fight not to look away in shame when he glanced at her horns. His breathing was fast and uneven, and... he was shaking. It couldn’t be that cold out, could it? Although... perhaps securing some kind of warmth would win him over...

She searched his face, hoping for any slice of evidence that he had accepted his status as a Diamond, that he had embraced his power. Instead, his pupils shrunk, and the shock on his face turned to anger. 

_“I didn’t shatter you!”_ He screamed.

Shockwaves rolled through the ground, and Jasper stood up straighter, stunned for a moment. He looked absolutely insane, terrified, like an animal near death. He had hollered loud enough to crumble mountains, but refused to make any sort of eye contact, staring at the unsettled ground and pulling at his hair. 

“...I didn’t.” He whimpered. 

“You… didn’t.” She said slowly.

“I didn’t?”

“Of course not, My Diamond.” She said, shaking her head respectfully. 

“But… the s-scar. On y-your f-f-”

She crossed her hands behind her back, straightening her posture, trying to advertise her loyalty.

“A battle scar.” It wasn’t technically a lie, she’d never _lie_ to Her Diamond. She'd just... made the truth more appealing to him.

After staring at it for a while, he smiled shakily and stood, a little shorter and less pink than before. Neither spoke for a few beats, and the silence became awkward. 

“Uh… it’s cold out." Said Jasper. "...You want this?”

She held up her tarp, and although she mainly just used it for camouflage and sometimes as a stylish cape (like in this instance), he took it gratefully, wrapping it around his shoulders and pulling it tight. 

“Thanks.” He said quietly. And then, “Hey, Jasper?”

“Mm?”

 _“Thank_ you.” He said, playing with the edge of the tarp and looking at her in appreciation. “For, um. Being here.”

Jasper looked at him.

“...Don’t mention it.”

“Yeah, well...”

Steven’s name was called in the distance, and he jumped. The shout was echoed by two more voices, and he edged closer to Jasper.

“Umm. Also. I, uh. I need you to help me hide. I need to be hid.”

“They looking for you?” Jasper asked, raising a brow.

“...They don’t… they don’t agree with my world view.” Steven said, chuckling in a totally-not-unstable way. “They’re like, _convinced_ I’m going through an emotional crisis right now.”

“And, um. And you’re not.” She tried not to phrase it like a question.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Uh. Oh.” Said Jasper. “Ok... Good." 

* * *

Steven opened the door to the Dondai and suppressed a groan when he saw Jasper mirror the action on the passenger side. The sun had set an hour ago, marking the end of what was possibly the longest day in his entire life. The one good thing about it was that it’d given him time to calm down, and he felt a little more like himself again. More importantly, he _looked_ like himself again. 

Unfortunately though, he now found himself at an impasse. A big, orange impasse with anger issues and an authority complex.

While he was thankful that she’d helped him stay hidden all day, it had been a long walk back (embarrassingly, he’d needed her assistance navigating through the dark woods), and being around her felt weird for a reason he couldn’t name. His head felt like it was full of cotton, and his thoughts were slow moving and viscous, but every time he saw her… her... _battle scars, they were battle scars_ he reminded himself, it dredged up a strange feeling, like his brain was trying to remember something. 

It made him feel an even stronger need to leave, to get away from her, from everything, to _run_ _._

Although… he didn’t really want to be alone right now.

But he certainly wasn’t going to come crawling back to the gems, not with them trying to get him to admit to feeling… not fine. 

He was fine. He was totally fine. They just couldn’t see it.

That’s why he had made the mature and rational decision to run away forever.

“Jasper, I. Thank you, really, for everything you’ve done, but you can go home now.”

“But, My Di-

 _“Steven.”_ He corrected. He knew he was being harsh, but they’d honestly talked about this several times throughout the day and he was getting sick of it.

“But I- I exist to serve you, My Steven.”

“Yeah, and you have. But- Jasper, what did I tell you? Back at the warp?”

He said the words unthinkingly, and stopped. What… what had he said…? His memories of the past week were so fuzzy…

“...I admit, I was… confused by your last command, My D-Steven.” Steven closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, resting a hand on his hip. He huffed dramatically, trying to hide the fact that he was relying on her to recall it for him. 

“How so?”

“...I can find nothing better to do with my life than serve you.”

He looked at her a moment, eyes wide with surprise, before shame took its place. Jasper shifted her weight, trying to keep the hopeful expression off her face. She was deeply worried he’d reject her again, but the shame he wore eventually dropped off into resignation.

“Alright. You can come, but we have to go _now._ ” He got into the Dondai, and Jasper hastily followed, finding the tiny car a tight fit but unable to keep a relieved grin off of her face. Curiosity tugged at her though, and she looked up at the beach house.

“Will they come after you?”

His hands stopped rigidly where they were, one on the wheel and the other holding the key.

“...Yes,” He replied, unfreezing and turning the ignition. 

“I’ll beat them into the ground if you wish, My Steven.” She said. She knew with almost complete certainty he’d turn it down, but she had to ask. Just in case.

“Just get in the car.”

They drove until they passed city limits, and then a few hours after that. Jasper couldn’t help but marvel at how ridiculously slow Earth transports were, but it didn’t bother her. She felt more alive than she had in over five thousand years. He took _her_ with him, and her alone. Not that demented, wild Pearl, not that disgusting fusion. Not even that defective, squashed Amethyst that he always seemed to be attached to. He took _her._

She was so caught up in the feeling of renewed purpose, of victory, that she didn’t even mind when he stopped the car by the side of the road to cry into the wheel for half an hour. Ok, maybe forty five minutes. But it was a blink compared to the rest of eternity, the rest of her new life. 

She didn’t really care how strange her first mission was, either. He’d stopped the car near a small, brightly lit shop in the third town they’d entered. He handed her some paper, told her to trade it for something in there, a bottle with a little insignia he’d drawn out for her. He said they wouldn’t ask her for an ID, whatever that was. Apparently, he didn’t have one either.

Despite her doubts, the human behind the counter accepted her trade readily, handed her a few pieces of paper back (apparently, she’d given him too much), and watched her leave. Her Diamond didn’t seem that excited when she successfully completed her mission, but he did wear a look of exhausted, nervous gratitude that satisfied her deeply. 

They stopped again, this time in a remote pullout in the woods, a couple hundred yards off the road. He mumbled something about camping for the night. It wasn’t until he got out of the car, taking the bottle with him, that she realized the gravity of the situation.

He was no longer a Crystal Gem. She didn’t know what he was now, she didn’t even know what _she_ was anymore. But there’d be time to find out. Whatever they were, they’d be it together. From now until the end of time.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: underage drinking (how shocking)
> 
> You’ve been warned


	2. Homesickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is supportive, Steve is a wild teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to TopfSecret for the feedback! It’s awesome having you as a reader!
> 
> Here’s chap 2. Please enjoy, leave comments if you care

Alcohol was an entirely new concept to Jasper.

She’d never seen a human get drunk, and she’d certainly never encountered such a notion on Homeworld. So, when Steven had (drunkenly) explained it to her, she had some difficulty in understanding it. Did the drink have healing properties? If not, why would they drink it if it tasted so bad? At least, Jasper assumed it tasted awful, judging by the faces Steven made while trying to down it. Curiously, it appeared no different from water, and Jasper wondered if maybe it was. Humans drank water all the time, they “needed” it, according to Steven.

But even she knew that water didn’t produce… whatever this was.

For at least half an hour, Steven had paced along the clearing in front of her, ranting and storming on about how each and every one of the gems were to blame for his problems. Every once in a while, his anger would get the best of him, and Jasper could watch with exhilaration as he used his destructive abilities against nearby trees and boulders. His gait was a bit unsteady, but Jasper didn’t notice. She was having too much fun goading him on.

“There is sero-… se-. Serisly not enough of this stuff to even… to even _deal_ with this stuff.” He slurred, bordering on incoherency. He took another sip. It sounded as if he kept forgetting what he was saying, sometimes several times a sentence, but she didn’t mind. She just sat back and enjoyed the show, watching him work himself up over his repressed feelings and life-long resentment.

“But you were talking about the fuuu- Ehm, Garnet.” She said. She felt some guilt at speaking to him in such a casual manner, but old habits die hard. He didn’t seem to care, so she just assumed she’d already been given permission to speak freely. It wasn’t an orthodox situation, and he wasn’t an orthodox ruler. In all of her six-thousand years of existence, she’d never heard of a Diamond that didn’t prefer the title ‘My Diamond’. Given, she’d only met three others, but still. This was confusing. She didn’t know what the rules were, if there even were any.

“I was- I was talking about herr. Yes I was.” He glared at the air in front of his face. “She just. She was making us feel so- like she was so put together, y’know? Like she was. Some. Like an adult. ...I-I-I thought she, I thought she was my parents, Jasper, I did.”

“Wh… what are parents, again?”

“Not Garnet, apparently.”

“Ah.” Jasper grinned. Truthfully, she didn’t understand half of what he was saying, or why he was sharing so much with her, but she loved it all. The judgement, the anger, the spite. At last, he seemed sane, reasonable, like he finally understood the lawlessness and chaos of earth. A perma-fusion like Garnet could certainly never be parents! Whatever parents were.

“But she just. She ‘s kept telling me to grow up, and when I finally did, I realized how. Howww… ” He made a frustrated chuff, digging his fingers in his hair, spilling alcohol on his jacket. “How self-absorbed she was! Always so proud, and, and certain of herself, and I- I trusted her! I thought she’d protect me from whatever was in the future, but she didn’t… because, because...”

He stopped his pacing, staring at the ground, and- she saw his eyes get wet.

“I thought she loved me, but she only loves…”

Stifling a shiver of revulsion, Jasper tried to steer him back on track.

“And what about the Amethyst?”

The fire resumed in his eyes, and Jasper delighted in the hope that more things would be destroyed tonight.

“Amethyst! That’s the- that one! Y’know, I noticed! I noticed what took them- took them _thousands_ of years to notice! And- it was _hard_ , y’know? ‘Cause Pearl and Garnet didn’t want me around, and she couldn’t love _anybody,_ ‘cause she hated herself too much...” Jasper’s brows raised. She had thought the Amethyst had been… well, unaware of her… shortcomings. It had disgusted Jasper, giving her the intense desire to remind her. She didn’t feel guilty, not in the slightest, but. It was strange, hearing about the cracks in the Crystal Gems' armor from an inside source.

“But we made a pra- a promise, that we’d both be the worst together. But then she just decides to grow on up without me.” He paused, thinking. “Hypo- hyponic- hype- hippothet-” he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. “So to speak,”

Jasper chuckled. Growth in humans was such a strange concept to her, but it had been infinitely funny when he’d surpassed the Amethyst in height. The thought did bring up some memories of her and Steven’s training session, and how she’d felt a strange mix of pride as well as unsettlement at being eye-level with the boy.

“And of course then she didn’t need me to notice anymore, there wasn’t anything _to_ notice…” His voice tapered at the end, and he wobbled unsteadily on his feet for a moment before regaining his momentum. “And Pearl! Gh, she was always so, so… she was... “

The directionless rambling stopped for a moment, and Steven came to sit in the grass with a dramatic huff, taking another sip and crossing his arms petulantly.

“She was a lot like you, you know.” He said, quieter.

Jasper felt her hackles rising. She’d never grow angry with Her Diamond, but if there was one thing she didn’t appreciate, it was being compared to a Pearl.

“‘Cept she knew. She knew all those years that I was a… a Diamond, and she. She hated me, I think. At least at first. ‘Cause I was there and Rose wasn’t.”

Jasper swallowed.

“And she hadda have all this, all this control. ‘Cuz she was. She was scared of me.” His voice cracked at the end, and he looked up at Jasper with eyes full of tears.

Jasper felt the need to recoil, partly because emotions were disgusting, but also because Jasper had fought for control in a similar fashion.

She had learned that Steven was, effectively, a Diamond, _Her_ Diamond, while the memory of corrupting in front of him was still fresh.

It was humiliating.

She’d decided he was different from the original Pink. He had to be. He was just a coffin for her corpse, a disgusting parody of what could have been.

But then she’d learned who Pink Diamond _really_ was. She was no longer a martyr, no longer a symbol, a justification for harsh authority and the prevention of non-conformity. She had betrayed her entire species, all for _Earth._

She’d wanted to tear her own gem out to stop the pain, settling on destroying trees and throwing rocks instead. But it didn’t change a single thing that had happened.

She remembered the ache that set in afterward, the feeling that everything she thought she knew had been turned over and dumped out.

But Steven hadn’t left. He returned to her, time and time again, no matter how hard she tried to chase him off. She didn’t like the things he told her. He wanted her to join his stupid school, to choose a purpose. Didn’t he understand why she couldn’t?

She couldn’t serve a Diamond like Steven, but she couldn’t serve anyone else. Not anymore. And with no one to fight for, no one to protect, she was forced to live a meaningless existence. The cave became her prison, the trees were her bars, and the only thing that kept her sane was her ‘training sessions’. But without a sparring partner, they were unfulfilling, pointless.

She had only one shred of hope left, which she clung to so tightly that it hurt. The hope that she could redeem herself in the eyes of Her Diamond, and help him see that he couldn’t choose his purpose anymore than she could. The possibility that she could resurrect what lay dormant inside him was the only thing that kept her going some days.

When they fought in the woods that summer day, almost a year ago now, that hope had been rekindled, burning bright and long for months. She needed him to see that she was still a Quartz, still a proud soldier, to see that the corruption hadn’t completely ruined her. She was salvageable. And she’d learned that he was, too.

When he had come to her days ago, she had seen her chance and taken it. Sure, it had gotten out of hand, but it'd proven to him once and for all that he was _a Diamond,_ he couldn't choose to be anything else, and that Jasper was worthy of his governance. Why else would he have brought her back?

A pathetic sounding thump and a woosh of breath broke her from her thoughts, and she realized that while she’d been thinking (she’d been doing too much of that lately), he’d been trying to stumble over to her. The attempt turned into uncoordinated crawling, and _how_ in the _galaxy_ could one manage to sway so much on all fours?

He collapsed onto her lap, laying on his side, and draping his upper body across her thighs. She tried to feel disgusted, she really did, but this shameless display of neediness only brought familiar feelings back to her. Feelings from when she’d only been a few hundred years old, watching Pink Diamond pass by in her palanquin. She was taller than most Quartzes, but had still needed to stretch herself to see the top of her fluffy, pink hair, peeking out over the bobbing heads of cheering gems. She’d wondered endlessly what it’d be like to speak to her, to have her gaze, to stand in her presence.

She had always seen Her Diamond from far away, like a distant, beautiful star. And now she was- _he_ was right here.

Cautiously, prepared to retract her hand at any moment, she touched him.

He leaned into it, humming and closing his eyes.

He was warm. And so soft. Gems were never this soft. Their bodies were solid, everywhere. Not a single place existed where you could find anything nonrigid. She’d fought an uncountable number of gems, and hadn’t ever found a patch of skin that didn’t at least try to resist impact.

She ran her fingers over his side, feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest. Rhythmic. Stable. Oddly… soothing.

And he just let her, laying placidly in her lap. His shirt had ridden up, leaving his gem bared and vulnerable, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She suddenly felt so useless and so important at the same time.

“...and I don’t know if she ever _did.”_

Jasper blinked. Had he been talking? She admonished herself for getting distracted. He was frowning deeply now, supposedly having said his piece about… well. One of the Crystal Gems, probably. But then his chest twitched, rocking once, and she heard him sniffle. He rolled over onto his stomach, and Jasper felt energy radiating from his gem where it was touching her.

She placed a hand on his back, rubbing up and down a few times unthinkingly.

Sure, his hideous displays of vulnerability were a tad disgusting. But where she had once thought him weak for his human emotions, she now saw them as a strength.

Diamonds were notorious for being cold-hearted and logical, impassive and apathetic. Humans, she’d realized, were passionate, desperate for survival and willing to do whatever they could to ensure it. The strength and viciousness Steven had shown during their last battle had not come from his Diamond side, but from his humanity. He wasn’t half of anything, he was all of both.

“Jasper,” She perked up at hearing her name.

“Do you… like me?” He asked.

Jasper blinked. What sort of a question was that?

“Your radiance outshines the sun, My Di- uh, Steven.”

He giggled below her, and she cocked her head, wondering what it was he found funny.

“Am I… Do you seriously, honestly want me here?” His slurring had gotten worse, and his voice was small and quiet, muffled against her leg, but she heard those words like they were louder than a thunderclap.

“Of course, My Steven.”

He whimpered into her leg, a wetness forming where his eyes rested. She would have found it completely pitiful if not for the way he unknowingly clutched at her leg, a brutal, monstrous strength putting some bite into the hold. He’d grown much stronger in the past few days, and though his form had reverted back to its natural state, his strength hadn’t.

He seemed to have forgotten this completely. A lesser gem might’ve squealed in pain, but Jasper reveled in it. Pain was good. Pain was familiar. It was grounding, and it assured her of who, and what, she was present with.

“And. A-And you’ll never leave me?” He asked.

“Never, My Diamond.” She paused, realizing she’d erred in addressing him. She looked at him, waiting for admonishment, for a correction. For him to hiss his name at her in frustration, like he had every other time she‘d made the mistake.

“...Promise?” He asked instead, and she paused.

“I promise.”

They sat like that for a bit, and Jasper thought about previous conversations they’d had. Her Diamond hadn’t been in much of a mood for her suggestions earlier, but he seemed… different now. More willing to hear her out.

“...If I might ask, My... Diamond, what is your plan now?”

She felt him frown deeply into her leg.

“I… I don’t know.” He answered. He had become tense under her hand, and for a second, she almost thought he would try to get up and leave. She’d admit it to no one, but she wanted the moment to last. Just a little longer. She ran a huge finger over his spine, watching him for any reaction. He shivered, but otherwise seemed to melt again, and she continued petting his back.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” His voice was breaking. “Connie says- Connie says you need something like, like a high school di-plo-ma to get into college, or a GED, whatever that is. And like, I don’t even have an _ID!_ Or a- or a Social Studies Number, I don’t even have an address anymore! I can’t get a job, and I can’t go to school, and I can’t even get married to somebody who can do both of those things because I’m… because...”

The grip on her legs became tighter as Steven began to cry.

She watched him for a bit, not moving to mock or comfort. Instead, she thought about her next words, choosing carefully. He was vulnerable and hopeless, maybe it was possible to get through to him.

“I’m assuming these are all… human things, My Diamond. Am I correct?”

He mumbled an unintelligible response, but nodded sloppily. It seemed difficult for him given how hard he was pressing his face into her leg. She stroked a hand down his back again, and some of the quaking subsided.

“My Diamond… You’ve proven yourself to be an excellent leader, more powerful than even your predecessor.”

The sobbing quieted slightly, and she could tell he was listening. Good.

“I’ve heard of the terrors that plague the Earth. It’s in rough shape, could use someone like you.”

She stared down at him, waiting for a response. He was breathing heavily, but had stopped sobbing for the most part. The grip on her leg lessened, but the spots where he’d held onto her still ached deeply. He didn’t roll over, or show his face, but she could tell he was seriously contemplating her point.

“You really think so?” He asked.

“You could col- fix it. Just like you… _fixed,”_ She tried to hide the bitterness in her voice, “Homeworld. You could establish fair rules, secure world peace, and abolish the need of the, the um. The Psycho Social Number. ...If you wanted.”

He sniffled again, and she studied him, waiting for any kind of reaction.

“...Yeah, ok.”

Her eyes lit up.

“Really?”

“Yep. But first, could you like, carry me to that bush over there? I’m about 30 seconds from throwing up.”

“Of course, My Diamond.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you get drunk and your friend convinces you to become a global dictator


	3. Easy Bake Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steeb gets a new pair of shoes, and jasper uses a payphone for the first time ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, shout-out to merveeille, Marlbro, Squid_In_A_Top_Hat, Garbage_Salad and TopfSecret for the love! Thank you guys for the amazing comments.
> 
> just a warning: this ch. contains lots of bad, bad puns. you have been notified. 
> 
> Also: insainity (saiscribbles on tumblr) made some magnificent artwork for this chapter, you can check it out at the link below or scroll to the bottom (spoiler warning, though). It's just. So good you guys.  
> https://saiscribbles.tumblr.com/post/632246927724101632 
> 
> i hope you enjoy the fifteen minutes or so it'll take to read this, and remember to comment if you care

They had been hiding in an old abandoned water mill for three days now, and Steven was no closer to conquering the Earth than when they’d first left Beach City. Jasper understood that the Crystal Gems had him well-trained, to sit and stay, to be a good little Diamond when they told him to, but this was getting tiresome. How long was he planning on laying low out here, on the outskirts of some dusty farm town, avoiding himself and ignoring his destiny?

She’d given him the first day to recover, as he’d been too lethargic and grumpy to make much progress anyway. He’d just left behind everything he’d ever known, and had spent almost the entire night consuming hard liquor, so it made sense he wasn’t feeling well. He’d tried explaining hangovers to her, with limited success, but she’d done her best to help him, securing for him Ibuprofen, water, energy bars and a new pair of shoes (as per his request. He’d packed light, really light, and right now, all he had to his name were the clothes on his back and an empty glass bottle). They had to use the last of the paper, and upon realizing this, he’d suddenly become very withdrawn and sad, but Jasper couldn’t understand why.

The ensuing days were mostly just spent moping and hiding from the world, while the nights held nothing but crying spells and home-sick whimpering. It was enough to drive her mad, so on the third day, she approached him.

“My Diamond.” She said, loudly enough to wake him up. He peered up at her blearily from under the thin blankets. He’d parked the Dondai in the spacious processing room of the mill, sleeping in the back with a throw he’d kept in the trunk. It must not have been a very good place to rest, because every morning he woke up looking more tired than the night before. 

“Hm?” He asked, eyes droopy and red-rimmed, hair a mess. Jasper fought back a groan, realizing he’d been crying _again_.

She crossed her hands behind her back. “How’s the plan for world conquest going?”

“...I’m working on it.” He said, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. Even though it was late summer, it wasn’t thick enough to keep him from shivering at night.

“...I see. Well, the first thing we’ll need is an army. We could scour Homeworld for malcontent Quartzes, but the most efficient method would be to make them yourself.”

“Make them? I can do that?”

Jasper nodded.

“Diamond ichor is a crucial ingredient in the production of soldiers.”

“Oh. Huh.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Well, that does sound easier. If I make… if I make them myself, they probably wouldn’t try to kill me on sight because I revamped their government…”

“So you agree?”

“I… yes. Yeah, I guess I agree.”

Jasper grinned.

“We’ll start immediately.” She said. “I’ll go scavenge an injector from the beta kindergarten.” She turned towards the door, and Steven paled.

“W-wait, I’ll come with you.” He stumbled out from under the blankets, hastily trying to untangle himself.

“Why?” Asked Jasper, forgetting herself for a moment. “If you’ll forgive my ignorance, My Diamond.”

Steven looked down. “I just… I-I think we should go together. That’s all.”

“But you could be seen-”

“I don’t care. You’re not leaving me here all alone!” Steven shouted, the force of it making the wooden beams of the mill creak. For a moment, Jasper thought the roof would collapse on them, come down on her, an unstoppable, unsurvivable wall of spikes that would no doubt-

She shook her head, cursing inferior human structures for being so weak and fragile.

She realized they were both still standing in stunned silence. Jasper supposed it shouldn’t have been such a shock to hear Steven raise his voice, but it was… welcomed. She appreciated the new assertiveness he was showing.

“I mean… I’m sorry. But. I’m coming with. That’s a… that’s final, I guess.” Steven mumbled regretfully.

“As you command, My Diamond.” Said Jasper, nodding in approval. “Be on guard, though. I’m sure the Crystal Gems are still hunting for you.”

“...Yeah, I know.”

* * *

“Ok… shit. Stay where you are. I see her. She’s- _oh fffu_ \- get- get back.” Steven frantically backtracked, and Jasper did her best to obey, but it was challenging with the heavy load they carried.

Steven had the drill end of the injector while Jasper held the tail, and while it wasn’t too hard to lift, it certainly wasn’t easy to maneuver.

Steven waited an entire minute before cautiously peeking past the corner again, trying to ignore the twinge of guilt that came over him. He’d thought that by coming here at night, they’d be avoiding any potential… confrontations, but they weren’t so lucky.

Although it had taken a while to find an undamaged injector, it had gone smoothly enough, at least until they heard the warp chime. The sharp sound had barely given them enough warning to find cover in time.

It had not been fun trying to hide from Amethyst. Especially with how she kept calling his name, over and over, voice echoing through the cavernous gorge. She didn’t sound angry or upset with him, she just sounded sad. Hopeless.

She stayed for over forty-five minutes, but had eventually given up, and he watched her trudge back to the warp pad with tears in her eyes. He knew they missed him, but they’d recover. They’d move on, just like they moved on from Rose. Well… Had they moved on from Rose?

Steven shook those thoughts away, turning back to Jasper.

“Ok, well. She’s gone... “ He sighed. “Let’s just get this back to base.”

“Yes, My Diamond.”

* * *

They gently set the heavy machinery down onto the concrete floor of the warehouse, and Steven sighed, stretching his back.

“Ok! We’ve got, we got everything we needed, right, Jasper?”

“Well. We needed an injector. And now we have an injector.”

“Ok, ok.” Steven clapped his hands together, bringing them to his chest. He let out a long breath. “Now what?”

Jasper opened her mouth to explain, but brought her hand to her chin, face closed off in thought.

“Do you… do you know how to turn this thing on?” Steven asked.

“Uh. N… No I do not.”

“...So I’m guessing you don’t know how to… how to make new gems, either?”

She shook her head apologetically, and Steven mimicked her thinking face.

“Well, do you know any P… Peridots who could help us?” Steven asked.

“A few, mostly from Era 1, but they all hate you.” Said Jasper. “You took their jobs.”

Steven nodded, beginning to pace.

“Right, right right. Yeah. Ok. Um. Well. We’ve only been gone a few days, right?”

“Yes, Why?”

“Well, maybe… maybe we can work with this.”

* * *

Jasper glanced uncertainly at Steven, not comforted by the nervous thumbs up he gave her. He had assured her that Peridot likely had no idea about his disappearance yet, since his family never called in the B team for anything other than dire emergencies. They hadn’t called them last time he ran away, so he felt relatively good about this.

“Are you sure about this? I’ve worked with that Peridot before, and as annoying as she is, she’s not _that_ stupid.”

“Jasper, please. I know Peridot, and she _is_ smart, but she can also be pretty damn thick-headed.” Steven said. “Also, I can shape shift my vocal chords.” then, with Jasper’s voice, he said, “She’ll have like, no idea.”

Jasper shuddered at hearing her own voice come from Steven’s mouth, but nodded at him, giving him the space he needed. He was nowhere near as confident as he sounded, but this had to be done. If he couldn’t make an army…

 _Jasper might leave_.

He punched the numbers of the payphone with shaking fingers and held his breath while it rung, Jasper hunched patiently beside him. It wasn’t nearly tall enough for her to fit comfortably inside the booth, so she stood with one foot outside, wary of getting stuck.

The phone wrung three times before Peridot answered. His throat closed up entirely.

“Hello?” Peridot’s voice came in, echo-y and distorted by the line. “Um. Helloo?”

Steven shook, desperately opening and closing his mouth, trying to fight through the nerves but making no ground.

“ ...Is this those kids again? Listen. If you don’t cut this shit out right now, I’ll find out where you live and gremlin the _shit_ out of your _neighborhood electricity grid-”_

Jasper swiped the phone from Steven’s unsteady hands, bringing it to her face.

“Hello. This is J- a common Strawberry Quartz soldi-Earth inhabitant,” She spat the words out like they were rotten, “and I had a few questions for you, seeing as you are- were- a certified kindergartener.”

“OHhh! Well, alright then! What did you want to know?”

“...How I was made.”

“Right! Well, let’s see, it all begins with some humble geothite…”

All too happy to answer questions, Peridot gave them a detailed list of steps to complete the process of production. Steven quickly busied himself by writing it all down, and Jasper leaned in so he could hear better.

Despite the fact that their plan was working, he was incredibly humiliated by the whole thing. He was a Diamond for stars sake, and he couldn’t even make one lousy _phonecall_ …

But Jasper was still here. She wasn’t going anywhere, not for now at least. He glared at his stupid, shaky hands, wondering why that was so hard to believe. Of course she’d stay. He was her…

...he was her Diamond…

Jasper hung up after all necessary information had been gathered, and Steven leaned against her, relieved it was over.

“Think she suspected anything?” He asked.

“With how she was handing out valuable information? I had no idea she was that _dense.”_

Steven chuckled tiredly, although Jasper hadn’t quite got the joke. He closed his eyes, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Yeah, that’s Peridot.” He said, “She can be a little… _hard-headed.”_ He gave her finger guns, and she stared at him.

“...’Cause. Y’know. She’s got a rock in her- yeah nevermind.”

“Ehh… Yes. Well. I suggest that we get to work as soon as possible.”

He frowned. “Do we… do we have enough information?”

“We have everything and _more,_ My Diamond.” Jasper rumbled. Steven sighed.

“Ok, cool. Let’s, uh... get to work I guess.”

* * *

Steven examined the weighty hunk of geothite in his hand, and turned his gaze down to the boiling pink mixture inside in the injector. He’d never really thought about how these things worked, they were so much more complicated than he remembered.

“Is this enough?” He asked Jasper.

“Yep.” She said. “All we need now is your ichor.”

“My what?”

“Your Diamond essence. You know.” He looked at her blankly, and she frowned at him like he was stupid. "Use your liquids."

“Oh! Right! Ok, I totally got this.” He held it to his lips and gave it a kiss, before gently letting it fall into the glowing pink broth beneath them.

“The secret ingredient is love.” He told Jasper. She looked at him, barely hiding her disappointment.

“...Ew.” She said.

* * *

From the moment they popped out of the ground, Steven was absolutely entranced with them. For the first time in a while, Jasper had actually seen him alert and engaged in… well, anything.

Jasper had never paid much attention to his Song before, she really wasn’t that intuitive, but it was hard not to notice how loud and bright it had become, like he wanted the entire world to hear it.

Their starting army was tiny, made up of only about fifty Strawberry Quartzes (all that they had supplies for. Also, Steven’s mouth had started getting dry), but Steven loved each and every one of them as if they were- well. They _were_ his own. He’d made them.

Initially, Jasper had been very pleased with his sudden, newfound interest in world conquest. That is until he started “teaching them about the Earth”.

She’d tried to convince him that battle training needed to begin _immediately_ , but he’d insisted that it was their “Birthday” (whatever _that_ was), and that they should be able to enjoy their first day of existence.

She’d stood by him without complaint as he took them on a tour, showing them trees and rocks and valleys. She held her tongue when he took them flower picking, tree climbing, and swimming. She even managed to keep herself from screaming in frustration when he had started singing, although it became _extremely_ difficult when they started singing along.

She finally broke when he began teaching them how to play volleyball, begging him to give her a decent reason why he considered this knowledge valuable to them. He’d simply replied; “Volleyball is _super_ important for world domination. It’s- It’s a _team building_ exercise. Yeah.”

Now the sun was setting, and the whole day had been wasted. They’d been better soldiers _before_ Steven’s unorthodox training methods, and she couldn’t stand back and watch him ruin them any longer.

She approached him, unable to hide her annoyance at whatever stupid thing they were up to now.

“What are you doing?” She asked. Steven looked up from where he sat by the creek, as did the five or so quartzes next to him. There were more a little farther in the treeline; Steven promised them they could explore as long as they stayed where he could see them.

Steven himself was holding a caterpillar in his hand, looking up at her innocently.

“I’m teaching them about life on Earth.”

“What use do they have for that information?”

“Well, if we’re gonna… you know. Like. Take over, I want them to know what they’re fighting for.”

“Why would _anyone_ want to fight for that pathetic thing?” Jasper pointed angrily at the caterpillar, reaching to take it out of Steven’s hand. He easily swatted her arm away, scowling.

 _“I would.”_ He snarled, voice dark and heavy, and Jasper felt a chill go down her spine. She backed up a step, giving him space.

“...My apologies, My Diamond.” She said, watching him to see what he’d do next. “I… was slow to understand.” 

His gaze softened into something sad, and he looked back at the caterpillar, slouching. The Quartzes around them watched the exchange curiously. The sun slipped under the horizon.

“I just believe their time would be better spent… doing _other_ things. They need _training,_ My Diamond.”

 _“I know.”_ He said. “But, they also need to learn about stuff like this.” He held up the caterpillar, watching it inch over his knuckles. “Or else what does this all matter?”

Jasper had a reply to that, but held onto it, sensing he wouldn’t love hearing it. So instead, she stood by, letting him have his way. There would be other chances to change his mind, but for now, she’d give him this.

“Besides,” He said, “the Quartzes love it.”

“We love the bugs. The bugs are good.” One of the closer ones said. Jasper glared at her, and she held up her hands in a placating manner and backed up.

“Hey, hey. No need to get… _Ant-_ sy!” She said, grinning cheekily.

“Eyyyy!” Steven called out, exchanging finger guns with her while the caterpillar crawled up his sleeve.

“Yeah, why so _waspish?”_ Said another Quartz, and Steven beamed at her in pride.

Jasper growled, leveling a fist.

“This ends _now_. _”_ She said, standing up rigidly. The Quartzes grinned nervously, retreating a little.

“That’s right, guys.” Steven said, standing up and holding his hands out. “Can’t you see she’s already… _ticked off?”_

The woods burst into laughter, and Jasper clenched her fists tightly. Her old army of corruptions had been easier to tolerate.

* * *

Thank you again insainity for your amazing contribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter: steven and jasper become criminals


	4. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a routine supply run
> 
> nothin weird nothin strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to knowAll, sugardevil, merveeille, perigay, Squid_In_A_Top_Hat and TopfSecret for all the nice reviews! You guys are awesome! Thank you Marie_Nomad for the feedback
> 
> This is a bit of a short chapter, but trust me, the next one's gonna be longer. Please enjoy

“Ok, wait here until I get back, and be ready to run.”

“Yes, My Diamond.” Said Jasper.

The statement was echoed by two of the new Quartzes (all that safely fit in the Dondai. Jasper assured him they were necessary for his protection, despite his insistence otherwise). The pair of them shifted in curiosity and excitement, craning their necks to see what their Diamond was doing. Steven sucked in a breath and let it out, keeping his eye on the Seven-Eleven. The parking lot they stood in was completely empty, and cloaked in a thin layer of early morning fog. It was past three AM, and all was quiet. The little town typically fell asleep as soon as nine PM, which was convenient considering Steven wanted to avoid witnesses. That, and the police weren’t particularly a threat at this hour. There were only four total police vehicles in the province, Steven had made sure to check. Right now, most of them were already in bed, or napping in their patrol cars during the night shift.

He didn’t love the idea of stealing, but he’d run out of supplies again and hadn’t eaten in over a day. He promised himself that he’d just grab what he needed and run.

He inhaled, embracing the nervousness and allowing the pink hue to buzz across his skin. The Quartzes gaped in awe, and Jasper smirked in pride. This was the first time they’d ever seen Steven actually use his Diamond powers, and they were clearly impressed. 

“Here we go.” Steven whispered, feeling the change in atmosphere hit him as time slowed down. He sprinted across the parking lot, pushing through the doors and keeping an eye on the clock. He didn't want to be here more than five seconds. He jogged through the isles, haphazardly piling food, water and other essentials into his arms. The people inside all shared delayed expressions of shock, and he felt a little guilty about sending stray papers and empty boxes askew.

He was just about to leave, holding about two weeks worth of groceries, when he noticed the foam footballs for sale near the door.

Jasper eyed him questioningly when she saw him come running out with arms full of scavenged goods. The pink faded, and he handed some of the load to the Quartzes. He was more than strong enough to carry it all, but his arms were awfully short, and it was a hassle to make sure he didn’t drop anything. Behind him, he heard the doors burst open, and he ushered his following towards the woods behind the convenience store.

“We gotta go _now.”_ He cried, breaking into a sprint and rushing for cover underneath the darkened canopy. Every few seconds he’d glance behind him, making sure he hadn’t lost anybody. Shouting echoed through the empty parking lot behind them, motivating Steven to keep running even when they were far out of sight.

He didn’t stop until they’d reached a remote clearing, and even then, he waited a few minutes before finally allowing himself to relax. He collapsed to the soft, damp grass, exhausted but glad that he finally had something to eat again. He ripped open a protein bar with his teeth, nearly crying from joy at the bitter sweet taste. Meanwhile, the Quartzes unloaded the rest of the cargo, stacking it in neat, military columns nearby.

Steven finished his humble meal, turning attention to the soft football he’d swiped on his way out. Sure, he didn’t technically _need_ it, but something about it had caught his attention. Even though it brought up sore memories of the time he’d spoken with his mother in her old room, he realized he’d still liked playing catch. Maybe… Maybe he could make some new memories. Some better ones.

“Jasper! Think fast!” Jasper’s reflexes kicked in before she even turned her head, hand clamping down on the projectile with a force that would have popped it had it not been soft and moldable. She gazed at it curiously, unsure of what it actually was.

“...I do not require sustenance, My Diamond.”

“No, i-it’s a football. You throw it back to me.” Jasper squinted at it for a second, before reeling her arm back and launching it toward him like a missile.

“Whoa!” He scrambled to catch it before it collided with his face, giving her an anxious look. “No, not that _hard_. It’s supposed to be fun.”

“...Oh.” Said Jasper. She coughed uncomfortably. “What… what exactly is that?”

“You know, like. This.” He threw it to her, watching it sail smoothly through the air in a gentle arc, coming down for Jasper to catch it easily.

“It’s when you do something just because you like doing it.” He told her.

“I like fighting.” She said. Steven huffed.

“I know you do. But, please give this a shot? You might like it.”

Jasper nodded, albeit skeptically.

“As you wish, My Diamond.”

They tossed it back and forth, Jasper using a surprising amount of restraint. She still threw it way too hard, but he could only assume this was as gentle as she could get. They fell into an easy rhythm, throw, catch, throw, catch. Steven’s throws were relatively graceful, rising and falling smoothly, contrasting heavily with Jasper’s style. While Jasper’s throws usually had a decent spiral, they always shot in a straight line, like a bullet. She hadn’t quite got an understanding of the game, but he appreciated her trying.

Every so often, he'd glance at the other two Quartzes. They had busied themselves looking for bugs underneath rocks, like he’d shown them earlier. It made him smile, they kind of looked like a pair of eight-foot toddlers. Jasper followed his gaze, and frowned.

“My Diamond,” Jasper started, trying her best to be polite despite lacking skills in that area, “When are you going to use your soldiers for… soldiering?”

“Hm? Oh, you know…” Steven stumbled, nearly dropping the ball when Jasper sent it to him. He chuckled nervously. “Soon?”

Jasper stared at him blankly, only moving when he threw it back to her. “How soon is soon?”

Steven focused heavily on the ball so he could avoid eye contact.

“Well, they’re only a few days old, Jasper,”

“I was minutes old when I shattered my first enemy soldier.” Steven missed the ball, staring blankly ahead as it plunked quietly onto the wet grass. Something like recollection flashed in his eyes, and his skin lit up, reflecting off the fog in the air to give him an ambient, ghostly appearance. Jasper knew instantly that she’d said the wrong thing.

“I-I-” He stuttered, gaze unfocused, absent. Staring down at something Jasper couldn’t see.

“I’m sorry, My Diamond.” Jasper stepped in quickly, trying to steer the topic away to something less sensitive. “I didn't mean to upset you,”

Cautiously, aware that he was in a very volatile state, she placed a hand on his shoulder, gently turning him to look at the Quartzes.

“You’ve just made such an excellent army, an army that needs to be _used_. They are your means to fixing the Earth.” Steven’s glowing began to fade, but his eyes were rapidly filling with tears. He choked, avoiding her eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” He whimpered.

“Fine.” Jasper growled, trying not to roll her eyes. She squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort, leaning in close to him. "But you at least need to disarm and overpower your enemies."

She gestured to the Quartzes, and Steven sniffed, eyes de-glazing. “With training, they could do that." 

“Th-they don’t have to- we can take over peacefully?” He looked at her with hope, and she huffed. 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

He stared at his feet a few moments, before looking up at her shyly.

“Jasper… C-could I have a hug?” Jasper looked at him a moment, trying to process the words.

“Uh. Yes, My Diamond.” She begrudgingly got down to her knees so that he could wrap his arms around her neck, cringing once her face was out of view. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a loose, awkward hold, trying to at least pretend like she was participating.

“Thank you.” He chuckled, wiping at his eyes and pressing his cheek against her thick neck. “I’m sorry I got all worked up. I don’t really know what came over me.”

“...If I said anything-”

“No, no. I mean, I don’t think so.” He sniffled again, but his eyes were drying. “You know? I can’t really remember what we were talking about before.”

“Must not have been important.” Said Jasper.

“I guess not.”

They stayed like that for a while, Steven still clinging desperately, and Jasper just praying to the stars that the hug would end soon. Unfortunately, the other Quartzes had given up their bug hunt and caught sight of them.

“Hey! Steven’s giving out free hugs!”

“I want one!”

Jasper grit her teeth as two other pairs of beefy arms wrapped around her and Steven. Steven didn’t seem to mind, if anything he melted further under the added warmth, sighing contentedly. 

"We should return to base, My Diamond." Jasper tried reasoning. "The humans are probably searching for us-"

"Just a couple more minutes." Said Steven.

* * *

The rest of the night was looking like it’d be very uneventful. Without the time constraints of running from the law, his Quartzes had simply stored the pilfered goods inside their gems, avoiding the hassle of carrying everything with them.

It’d been a long walk back to where they’d parked the Dondai, but Steven was glad he’d put in the effort to hide it. They’d left it in the parking lot of a chain drugstore, just outside the entrance to an alley that bordered a pizza place, nestled between a dumpster and a young oak tree.

Steven had thought it’d be enough cover, so when he led his soldiers out into the light of the street lamp, he honestly thought he wouldn’t need to be that careful. He was wrong.

The Crystal Gems had found their location.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun police are here


	5. Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> greg shows up, and they speed run a road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to: knowAll, sugardevil, merveeille, perigay, insainity, Ppleater, and TopfSecret! i'm feeling the love, really happy you guys are liking this thing so far!
> 
> like i warned you, this is gonna be a long chap.
> 
> (Also, just to be clear, i don't hate connverse, but their relationship is gonna get a little complex guys)

When Connie had paid a visit to Steven’s house that fateful morning one week ago, she hadn’t really known what to expect. When she’d called him, he’d sounded so fragile over the line, doing his best to lie even though he was terrible at it. Between that and the strange video-loop she’d been seeing on her phone all day, she knew something bad had happened. It wasn’t until the gems broke the news to her that she’d realized how out of control it all was.

Steven's family convinced her to stay home, and though she was reluctant, they argued that the search could take a while, and she still had school. She saw the logic in this, but every time she sat down and tried to work, all she could think about was Steven; where he was, if he was alright. 

After a week of looking for him under every rock and bellowing his name over every hill, they’d finally gotten a lead. Rumors had spread of a bulky, orange woman stalking around a tiny town 200 miles west of Beach City, usually followed by a short, chubby teenager in a pink jacket. 

After hearing that, they thought they’d be ready for anything. _Connie_ thought she’d be ready for anything.

They hadn’t expected… well. This.

For several seconds, the two groups stared at each other in silence. Connie was grateful that Steven looked more like himself again, but she didn’t recognize the other Quartzes with him. Where did they come from? Were they from Little Homeschool? And why was Steven hanging around _Jasper?_ What was going on?

She didn’t have much time to dwell on this, as everything escalated soon after that.

The Crystal Gems were quick to draw their weapons at the sight of Jasper. Sensing a threat to their Diamond, the two Quartzes sprang into action, throwing themselves in front of Steven and charging.

“Wait!” Jasper barked, “Don’t!”

She rushed in after them, but it was already too late. The Crystal Gems made short work of them, and Connie watched Steven’s devastated flinch as their gems clinked against the asphalt.

“Idiots!” Jasper roared. She came at them next, leaping through the dissipating clouds where the Quartzes had stood, her helmet gleaming in the yellow light of the street lamps.

Connie unsheathed her sword, but Garnet pushed her behind them, taking half a second to mouth the words ‘Get Steven’ to her.

The gems engaged in a power struggle with Jasper while Connie slid onto Lion’s back, locking her legs in place and racing to get between Steven and the fight. She watched Steven run towards her, and she felt a little warmth at the familiar, endearing concern on his face.

“No! Don’t hurt her!” He cried, desperately reaching a hand out. Connie shook her head, trying to reassure him.

“Steven, I’m fi-”

He ran right past her, headed towards Jasper.

 _...What the hell?_ Connie thought.

She got in front of him again, blocking his path and dismounting Lion to grab him by the wrists.

“Steven!” She cried. “Wait a- W- Where have you _been?!”_

“Let go of me!” He cried, pulling away and glaring at Connie with such anger and agitation that her head spun. This was… new. 

She swallowed, trying to regain some composure.

“Steven, what’s wrong?”

“Why do _you_ care?” He asked. He refused to look at her, staring Lion in the eyes and trying to get past him. His success was minimal, Lion just kept moving in front of him.

“What? What even- Steven, we've been looking for you _everywhere!”_ Connie shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders and finally, finally getting his full attention. He shrugged her hands off, but remained facing her.

“...I didn’t think you’d be that upset about it…” He said, holding his elbows and looking away. Connie sputtered.

“Why would we not- I’ve called, texted- Do you know how many hours I’ve slept this week? Because I can’t even remember!”

He looked at her, mouth forming into an angry frown.

“So _now_ you’ve got time. _Now_ you care.” She took a step back, and his fingers curled tightly into the fabric of his jacket. “Well, I’m sorry, but I’m. _I’m being my own person now._ This is _my_ choice. So leave me the fuck alone.”

Connie knew that it wasn’t all his fault, that he wasn’t in a good mindset (she’d already been debriefed on his weird behavior the morning before he vanished), but _damn_. Some of that stuff _hurt_. 

“Well, _I’m_ sorry that everything I gave you wasn’t enough!” She blurted, and Steven’s eyes widened in shock. “I’m sorry for answering the late night texts before exam day mornings! Spending every spare scrap of time I had with _you,_ even when I was- when I already had homework and chores and- and college planning! Turning down party invites and friends and- just because you needed somebody to hold your hand! And I’m sorry I gave up having _a normal childhood to be part of yours."_

Once she’d started, she couldn’t stop, spewing out hateful things she hadn’t even thought about until the moment they left her mouth. “ _I’m sorry_ that it wasn’t enough, Steven. _I’m sorry_ that this is the real world, that I couldn’t be your life raft twenty-four seven because you won’t see a therapist, _which, uh. You have time and money for, by the way._ So I’m _sorry_. What about you?”

She stood there panting for two, maybe three seconds, before realizing what she’d just said to him. 

She didn’t know what kind of reaction she expected. The Steven she’d known two weeks ago probably would’ve broke into tears, and while he’d appreciate the emotional honesty, it didn’t mean he was well-equipped to deal with everything she’d just unloaded on him. 

Maybe he’d start glowing, swelling up, powers overworking to protect him from any perceived threats.

Or maybe he’d talk her down, focus on soothing her anger and apologizing for the way he’d been acting. Maybe they’d forgive each other, and they’d all go home and Connie would get to sleep restfully again.

But instead, he just looked her in the eye with an expression somewhere between resentment and hopelessness.

“I’m sorry I was such a burden to you.” He said, voice completely flat.

Somehow, this was so much worse than any of the other possibilities. She opened her mouth, maybe to take the words back, to make fruitless apologies, but then there was a sound like a sack of flour being dropped from a high window. Steven suddenly had emotion back on his face, staring at something behind her.

Jasper had been poofed. 

Garnet reached down to bubble her, while Pearl and Amethyst went after the remaining gemstones. Before they could even blink, several tall, hexagonal panels plowed into them, knocking them off their feet.

Steven rushed in with unnatural speed, grabbing up the prone gems and stuffing them into his pockets. He skidded on the wet tarmac as he turned, intending to make a mad dash for his car. His keys were already in hand, but the Crystal Gems rushed in to block him. 

Connie stood by, watching, feeling considerably useless. Talking had been her best bet, and she already screwed that up. She certainly couldn’t subdue Steven physically, and while the sword wouldn’t be totally ineffective, she didn’t want to actually _hurt_ him. 

...She’d already succeeded in doing that. 

Steven managed to fend off Pearl and Garnet, using his super strength to throw them off, but with Amethyst, he got cocky. He held the keys high past the reach of her arms, backing up toward the Dondai, but Amethyst had learned long ago how to win a game of Keep-Away with him. 

A cruel grin spread across her face, and she dug her fingers deep into his sides, tickling without mercy.

He broke into upset giggles, elbows reflexively coming down to protect his sensitive ribs, and she snatched the keys.

“Hey!” He cried, lunging after Amethyst. But she reeled her arm back, throwing them to Pearl who threw them to Garnet who threw them back to Amethyst.

They played Monkey in the Middle with him a few more rounds before he finally had it.

“ENOUGH!” He screamed, the sound carrying with such force that the pavement cracked and the gems were nearly sent off their feet. Lion jumped in front of Connie protectively, even though she was out of the blast radius. The keys were shook from Pearl’s shock-loosened grasp, landing onto the shiny asphalt a few meters away.

A second passed, then two, and then everyone was scrambling for them.

Angrily, Steven created a floating wall and sent it towards the gems, intending to muscle his way past them.

“Dude, how are you even _doing_ that?” Amethyst asked, trying to hold her ground with little success. Even Garnet wasn’t strong enough to break the dense pink material. A brief flicker of confusion crossed Steven’s face, but then Garnet leapt over his defenses, deftly catching Steven by the wrists. 

“Steven, don’t- we don’t want to hurt you. We just want to talk.” Said Garnet.

“Well I don’t!” Steven shot back, using Garnet’s own weight to swing her to the ground. He stumbled to his feet, but Amethyst was already ahead of him. 

“Nope!” She cried. The only other warning Steven got was the crack of her whip. The thick rope, usually studded with sharp, purple crystals, was smooth, and softer than what she’d usually use. It wrapped around his upper body, completely immobilizing his arms. Pearl used a bo staff (which looked suspiciously like her spear, minus the sharp end), to catch him in the legs, tripping him and sending him to the ground. He gave a pained wheeze, losing all air in his lungs. 

The gems approached him cautiously, and he struggled desperately in the bonds, grunting in aggravation.

“Steven, i-it’s alright.” Pearl said. “We’re, Steven, we’re worried about you! You won’t answer our calls, you won’t talk to Connie! Just tell us what’s wrong!” 

“We just want to make sure you’re alright, man.” Said Amethyst.

“Steven, we love you.” Said Garnet.

Steven had stopped fighting for the most part, but still wouldn’t look any of them in the eye. He gave a sad little huff, looking defeated, and the rest of the gems inched closer.

“...But what on _Earth_ were you thinking!” Pearl squawked. Garnet and Amethyst both sent her worried looks, shaking their heads. 

“Shutting us out, Running off with- _Jasper_ of all gems!”

Steven tensed.

“We’re going home, and you’re going to explain _everything,_ young man.”

“I- I didn’t do it! I didn’t do- I didn’t do any of it!” He screamed at them.

“...What?” Amethyst asked, puzzled. “Do… what?” 

“Ugh, Steven, we don’t have time for this.” Said Pearl. She approached him, making to pick him up, but a pink glow flared over his skin.

Amethyst flinched as the ropes began to snap, one by one, and seconds later he was free. They tried to go after him again, but he dodged, lurching forward to swipe the keys on his way to the car. 

“Steven. _Steven_. Don’t get in that car. Steven!” Pearl screamed.

Steven held her gaze, glaring at her relentlessly as he slammed the door to the Dondai.

“Do not- Do _not_ leave in that car! Don’t you do it!”

She howled with indignation at the sound of the engine starting, clenching her fists as he sped away. She turned, racing back to the spot they’d hidden Greg’s van with others at her heels. Connie broke from her frozen position, racing after the group atop Lion. 

Greg cried out in shock when she ripped open the door on the driver’s side, shoving him into the passenger seat and getting behind the wheel. 

“That boy is in _soooo_ much trouble.” Pearl said through a storm of maniacal giggling. The others piled in the back, while Greg shot out frantic questions.

“What happened? Was Jasper there? Did you find Steven?”

Garnet shook her head at him, signaling him to keep quiet. Pearl was muttering to herself all the while, but made sure everyone was wearing their seatbelts. Even Amethyst buckled in.

“I taught that little shit how to drive.” Pearl growled, wrenching the ignition so hard it almost cracked. “If he wants to test me, so fucking be it.”

The car roared to life, and then they were flying down the street after Steven. Rubber squealed and dust flew, hills bucked and rolled like waves. The Dondai roared and swerved on the road ahead, taking last minute turns and weaving through residential neighborhoods. 

Pearl was a much more experienced driver, having learned some time around the 1940’s. She’d been a little hesitant to try cars at first, considering them dangerous and inefficient, but not every place on Earth had a functional warp pad. That, and Rose had been dating a rum runner at the time. Pearl had needed to step up her game.

However, Steven had much faster reflexes on his side. This was partly because he was a Diamond, but some of the credit had to go to his shorter limbs. 

Pearl managed to follow him through every winding turn, though, staying on his tail through mazes of suburbs and town streets, never losing sight of him for more than a few seconds. Because of Pearl’s reckless driving, everybody had needed to hang on to something, especially Greg, who’d been left clutching his chest and trying not to hyperventilate (he was failing. Badly).

After chasing him onto an old country road, they thought they finally had him.

Then, not half a mile later, he vanished.

“W-Wher- Where did he go?” Amethyst asked breathlessly. The road had only two lanes, and there wasn’t an exit until at least two miles out. There was nothing out there but old barns in the distance, sparse trees, and the occasional weathered billboard. 

Then Pearl slammed on the breaks, throwing everyone forward in their seats. 

“Oh, ho ho _no!_ I _taught_ you that.” She muttered angrily.

Pearl gripped the clutch, tugging it harshly as she executed a brisk K turn.

“Taught him what?” Greg croaked.

They realized what she meant when the car was fully turned around. There he was, hiding behind the billboard they had sped past not thirty seconds previously.

She saw a brief but satisfying gleam of surprise pass over Steven’s face, before he angrily slipped back onto the road.

Pearl cackled insidiously, slamming her slender foot down on the gas. The car gave a primeval screech as it leapt from 0 to 80, and the chase resumed. 

Unfortunately for Steven, he’d used up his last trick. They were on a straightaway, and the van was catching up. While the Dondai was lighter and more streamlined, Pearl had personally repaired and updated the van after it flipped, and she _never_ let an inefficiency go uncorrected. 

They were closing in on him, the van’s superior, modified engine giving it a heavy advantage. It wouldn’t be long before they’d reach him, bumper to bumper. 

“If you get close enough,” Amethyst said, “I could climb out and jump on him.”

“Good idea.” Pearl said.

Steven drifted left onto a main road, barely missing them. In the time it took for the van to make the turn, he’d already entered the highway. 

...Going the wrong way through an exit.

The van skidded to a stop.

 _“Holy_ shit guys.” Amethyst breathed. Garnet leaned forward and adjusted her visor, mouth gaping, and Connie froze in horror.

“What is he…?” Pearl asked, anger all but drained from her voice, replaced by frightened shock.

“What is he _doing!?”_ Greg screamed, throwing his head out the window as if it would help him see something else.

A symphony of honks and yelling rose into the night air as Steven sped towards oncoming traffic, dodging cars left and right. Thankfully, the road wasn’t too crowded, considering it was four AM, but there were _just_ the correct number of vehicles to make Greg faint from shock.

They watched, absolutely dumbfounded, as he swung around and re-entered in the right direction. Soon after, his car disappeared over a bridge, going at _least_ thirty over and diving past cars without using the turn signal. They slumped down in their seats, accepting defeat.

Amethyst, who arguably had the emotional durability of an English medic during World War I, was the quickest to recover.

“Yo, what the _fuck_ happened to him?” She asked. Garnet just looked at her, gripping the back of Greg’s seat so hard it almost ripped. Connie seemed like she wanted to throw up.

“I… I don’t know.” Pearl whispered. 

* * *

Jasper reformed less than an hour later, restless and humiliated. She was glad that her Diamond had been able to escape, but she couldn’t help her bruised ego. Her job had been to protect him, and she’d failed. 

She stood up, looking around the mill and realizing that he’d left her to rest on top of his folded jacket. The base was the quietest it’d ever been since the new Quartzes had arrived, and Jasper was surprised by the soldiers’ unusually subdued manner. They actually looked… respectful, for once. 

She found Steven up in the loft, sitting by a large, glassless window, staring at the sunrise. He held a Quartz in each hand; neither of them had reformed yet. He wasn’t crying, thank the stars, but he did seem very, very tired. 

She sat down next to him, but he didn’t look at her. For a while, neither said anything, and Jasper was glad about that. She wasn’t really good with words.

“We need to move soon.” Steven finally said. His voice was rough and gravelly, betraying how upset he was. “They know we’re here. Or, they will soon.”

“Mmn.” Jasper hummed, giving a small nod. When she looked at him, she saw that his eyes had welled up.

“There really is no going back, is there?” He asked, voice wet and shaky.

He looked up at her, and she realized she was supposed to say something.

“No.” She said, hoping he’d take the simple answer and be satisfied. 

But then he sniffled, curling in on himself, and his grip on the Quartzes intensified. Jasper realized he was shaking. 

She didn’t really think about what she did next, but out of all the impulsive things she had done in her very long life, it wasn’t the _most_ regrettable choice she’d made (it was kind of up there, though).

Quietly, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a weird side hug. She knew it was awkward, it certainly _felt_ awkward, and she’d been just about ready to pull away when he cuddled into her side, sighing and closing his eyes.

They stayed like that for a little while, and though Steven’s breath would sometimes hitch, and he’d shed a few stray tears, he didn’t break apart. Just the power in knowing she was behind that made the hug seem… more important somehow. Useful, effective. 

She had effectively prevented him from becoming a sobbing mess, as he was prone to do. This was… progress.

“...Hey Jasper?”

“Yes, My Diamond?”

“...Do you think we’ll need a bus? To move the troops?” He asked. They both took a moment to think. Steven seemed to do some math in his head, and then his eyes widened.

“...Two buses…” He whispered.

“...what's a bus?” Jasper asked.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wants to go on a roAD TRIP


	6. Fight of their Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troops get a new teacher, and Steven makes some old-new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to sugardevil, TheTrickiestOne, knowAll, perigay, insainity, TopfSecret, and Lardo137 for the kind words! I really appreciate you guys!
> 
> Warnings: long chapter with some violence and also characters from the video game
> 
> Please enjoy, comment if you care

Jasper ducked her head, entering through the side entrance of their new base and scouring for Steven.

After their old base had been compromised, Steven had asked Jasper to help him commandeer a couple of buses, and they’d made a 400 mile journey up North. Steven couldn’t drive two vehicles at once, so he’d taught Jasper the basics. 

She’d picked it up easily enough, it wasn’t nearly as complex as piloting a ship. Although, Steven kept nagging about her tendency to drive too fast, and she’d had trouble understanding why pedestrians had the right of way.

Loading their scant cargo had been relatively easy. Steven had been worried about what they’d do with the Dondai, but Jasper easily solved the problem by hefting the car onto the roof and strapping it down for him.

The hard part was tolerating the passengers the whole way up. 

It had been an eight hour trip. With singing. Jasper had smashed the radio an hour in, but it hadn’t solved the problem. Especially with how loud _Steven’s_ bus was. Every time she got hers to stop, the obnoxious chorus from the other vehicle stirred them right back up again.

They finally found a new hole to hide in; an abandoned shipping warehouse by some harbor town. It was near a clean water source, which meant they didn’t need to steal quite so often. It was old, it was dusty, but at least it was bigger and newer than their last base of operations.

She finally found Steven in his ‘office’ (which was really an old breakroom they’d repurposed), and straightened herself.

“My Diamond.”

“Hm?”

“How are the plans coming?”

Steven looked back at her from where he stood in front of the mini-fridge. Set up on top of old crates and stolen from a nearby appliance store, it was the closest thing they had to a kitchen, barring a single camp stove sitting on the wood reel in the corner. 

He was currently tacking on one of the Quartzes’ drawings with a fridge magnet, rendered in crayon and depicting Steven along with the rest of her squad smiling and making daisy chains. He was absolutely taken by the image, but Jasper had been less than impressed. Personally, she wanted to rip it into tiny pieces, but it had made Steven the happiest he’d been in weeks. She knew how fragile his morale was, it’d be unproductive to ruin it for him.

“...Uh, what plans?” He asked absently.

“...Your strategies for colonization, My Diamond.” She looked at the world map they’d hung on the wall, studying it. “Will we start with your planet’s reigning monarch? Killing her would be the-”

“Whoa, Jasper, wait.” Steven swiped his hands in a “stop” gesture. “It doesn’t work that way. First off, the Earth doesn’t have _one_ leader. Second, the power structures that make up the world are _super_ complex, there’s a reason nobody’s conquered Earth before. I mean, sure, some humans have come _close,_ but-”

“You’re not fully human.” Said Jasper, and Steven’s mouth clamped shut.

“Well, I guess not.”

“You were made for conquering worlds, My Diamond. These puny human ‘power structures’ are no match for you.”

“Well, I mean. _Thank you._ I, uh. I actually do have a couple plans laid out, y’know. They’re not much, but…”

He held up a folder, and Jasper snatched it out of his hands, scanning over it critically. She squinted after a few seconds, frowning and holding it closer to her face. She gave him a look of displeasure, throwing it onto the table as if it was garbage.

“...I can’t read this.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s- it’s in English. Try asking Fives or Waxer to translate it for you, those two like to read.”

Jasper stared at him for a moment, horror on her face.

“...You _named_ them?” She asked.

“I let them name _themselves_. I wasn’t going to call them by those stupid numbers-”

“You named them and you taught them to _read Ing-glyph?”_

“They wanted to learn!”

“That doesn’t matter! They don’t need-”

 _“I don’t care!”_ He shouted, and even though the volume wasn’t strong enough to shake the ground, Jasper paused, staring at him with wide eyes. Steven huffed shakily, slouching over on the table and hiding his face in his arms.

“...I’m sorry.” He murmured. “I-I… I just… Oh, Jasper, _I’m sorry…”_ The murmuring began to dissolve into something even more pathetic, and Jasper rushed to get the conversation back on track.

“Don’t apologize, My Diamond.” She said. “I stepped out of line.”

He looked up at her, though half of his face was still hidden under the bubblegum pink folds of his sleeves. He looked like he was about to say something, likely to deflect the blame onto himself, so Jasper intercepted.

“...But if we’ll succeed, we need a battle-ready army.”

“We already have one.” He insisted.

Jasper stepped closer, putting a hand on his shoulder and trying to hide her frustration.

“You saw them.” She said. “The Crystal Gems crushed them like mica. Did _reading_ help them there?”

“Oh, c’mon. They were trying their best!” He said. 

“Their ‘best’ is pathetic!” Said Jasper. She stepped forward, pulling his chair around and looking down at him. “You’re being too soft on them. They can’t develop a killer instinct unless they are _shown_ one.” 

Steven frowned at her.

“What are you talking about?”

“I… _admire_ … how deeply you value your soldiers,” Jasper tried not to grit her teeth. “But they need discipline and _real_ training. Right now, you put them anywhere near a fight and they’re dust.”

“Well- ...Ok, fine. They’re… unseasoned. You got any ideas?” Asked Steven. Jasper had already prepared her answer.

“I know a gem.”

“One of your old war buddies?” He asked, and Jasper nodded. Steven looked pensive for a second, considering. “Is she nice?” 

Jasper grinned.

“No.”

Steven huffed, looking away.

“...Well, if you really think she’ll be able to help...” He said nervously. 

Jasper knew Hessonite, knew she’d probably felt just as lost as Jasper after the Authority disbanded. She’d be desperate for a purpose, and though her and Steven would need to warm up to each other, Jasper was confident she’d come around once she saw the power he commanded. The trick was getting Steven to _use_ that power, he’d been so reserved ever since their last… training session… 

Jasper shook her head and looked at the “troops”. One of them had a blindfold on, and several others were throwing cheeseballs at her to see if she could catch them in her mouth.

“What _wouldn’t?”_ Asked Jasper.

* * *

“Alright, pebbles.” Said Hessonite. “I need to measure your skill level so we can start.”

She came to stand in the center of the makeshift training circle, completely weaponless. The Quartzes shuffled restlessly, some looked excited, others hesitant and nervous. A few glanced at Steven for reassurance, and he smiled warmly back at them. Nearby, an audience of evergreens creaked quietly as the wind ruffled their pelts.

“You’re gonna attack me.” Said Hessonite.

“You can do it, guys!” Steven cried. The Quartzes glowed under the encouragement, but Hessonite glowered.

“No moral support!” She shouted, and Steven shrunk. She turned back to the troops, raising her arms. “Now! Come at me!”

The Quartzes rushed her. She made short work of the first wave, and spent even less time on the second. They came at her from every perceivable angle, but she skillfully dodged each attack, coming back at them hard with her own. She flipped them, threw them, and sent some careening into the surrounding trees. Steven flinched every time, and tried on several occasions to intervene, but Jasper held him back.

After a very painful forty-five minutes, they were finally dismissed, left to grumble and lick their wounds. Many were covered in bruises and scrapes, and a few had even been poofed. Steven went to collect their gems and heal those still standing, but Hessonite stepped in. 

“Hang on. _You_ need training, too.” She said. Steven just sighed, beginning to pull his jacket off. She stopped him. 

“Not like that.” She tapped on his forehead, and he flinched a little. “It’s what's in here that’s weak and useless.”

“Thanks.” 

“But I’ll fix that.”

“How generous of you.”

“I’m known for my generosity, yes.” He tried to go around her, but this time, Jasper stood in his way.

“You too?” He asked.

“Me too.” She said. “This colony needs a Diamond.”

He sighed and deflated, but nodded. He turned to Hessonite nervously.

“Alright, what do you want me to learn?”

“Come with me to my office.” She gestured to the breakroom.

“That’s _my_ office.”

* * *

“Now, your track record isn’t especially good. You’ve committed high treason, disbanded integral social norms, and threw Homeworld into political chaos within a single cycle. Also, the war you started in Era-”

“That was my mom.”

“Don’t interrupt me.” Hessonite slammed the reports down on the table, making Steven jump.

“But that’s the past. I’ll admit, I was a little doubtful of you, considering your… um… unfortunate circumstance of existence.”

Steven scoffed, she ignored it.

“But Jasper did say that humans are good at ‘change’.” She spat the word out. “You’re gonna have to do _a lot of_ that if you want this colony to succeed-”

“Can we stop calling it a ‘colony’?” Steven asked. Hessonite batted her eyelashes at him.

“Can we stop pretending you’re a competent leader worth a modicum of my respect?”

Steven crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, looking away with a huff. Hessonite went back to check the written plans, and something glinted in her eye.

“I _have_ gone over some of your strategies, and I must admit; they’re not half bad. Even if they needed… translation.” She didn’t spare him a glance, and her tone was full of vitriol, but Steven perked up under the praise anyway. 

“Your, uh, your predecessor was an excellent tactician too, and a fierce warrior. I fought her personally, you know. During the war…” Hessonite got a wistful expression on her face, the same that Pearl used to get. For a second, Steven was a little worried she’d start telling him all her war stories, but she didn’t.

Instead, she stood up stiffly, coming over to leer at him.

“If you have no further questions, we’ll begin.”

“Right now?” 

“Right now.” She grabbed the backrest of his chair so hard it wobbled, and he nervously stared up at her.

“There are rules to this.”

“But- I- I thought- there’s rules?”

“Rule one: You need to be ready to give orders and make swift, dispassionate judgements. Now. Give me a command!”

“Uhhm.” He shrunk back in his chair, wilting under her harsh gaze. “Please get off me?”

“Insufficient!” She shook his chair, and he yelped, holding onto her for balance. “That wasn’t a command, that was a question!”

“Sorry!” He said. Her eyes narrowed, irises flicking to where his hand rested on her forearm, and she dropped his chair to the floor. He gasped as his skull bounced off the dusty concrete, and he held his head, groaning.

Her shadow eclipsed his form as she glared down at him with mild disgust, as if she were a child and he was a snake dying on the side of the road. 

He tried to scoot back, but she grabbed his shirt collar, bringing their faces near. 

“Rule two,” she said, “you do NOT apologize for your actions.”

“Sor-” She shot him a seething glare. “I-I-I mean, um-”

“Rule three: No stuttering!”

He squeaked, flinching away as spit flew into his face. 

“Ok! Ok!”

“And no simpering!” She hollered, pulling him even closer. His skin began to heat up, pink beginning to spread through it like water flowing into a cup.

“I am inferior to you in every way!” She cried. “You have the power to crush me in an instant, to command galaxies, to bend stars to your will! So PROVE it!”

“Let me GO!” He bellowed, shouting with such force that the light above them shattered. Hessonite was knocked back a few steps, forced to let go of his shirt in order to steady herself. His eyes widened, looking up at the broken light, then at her shocked face.

“I’m, I-I’m-” 

_‘You DO NOT apologize for your actions.’_

He steeled himself. 

“I’m done.” He said, getting to his feet and carefully stepping past broken glass on his way to the door. “If you need me, I’ll be with my soldiers.”

She dusted herself off, grinning at him.

“That’s more like it,” she said.

* * *

Over the coming weeks, the troops blossomed under Hessonite’s hand, becoming strong and hardened, finally showing the competence required of them. They might have known, deep down, that they didn’t make the grade, and while they’d been complaining about the new routine at first, they’d grown to love the challenge. 

Before Jasper’s eyes, that immature, lazy crowd of Quartzes became an elite fighting force, capable of leveling opposing armies (and unafraid to get their hands bloody, even though Steven had forbidden the use of live practice dummies). They still held traces of Steven’s light-hearted, friendly nature, but it showed up less and less, and never during training sessions. To Jasper’s immense relief, the singing and flower picking was over.

There was just one problem. Steven hadn’t cracked yet. 

He’d made a fraction of progress on the first day, but no matter how hard Hessonite yelled at him, no matter how hard she pushed him to be assertive and dominant, his improvement had stalled. He still insisted on using words like _please_ and _thank you,_ and he absolutely _refused_ to give the Quartzes the tough love they needed. If anything, he only seemed to become more gentle and submissive, fretting over their wounds after training and looking away instinctively whenever Hessonite addressed him.

Today had been especially disappointing.

As an ‘offensive measures’ exercise, Hessonite had insisted on a training session between Steven and his Quartzes. It had been a total disaster. Not only had _none_ of the Quartzes been injured or poofed, but they actually seemed to be having _fun._ As if they were playing some kind of game.

Hessonite had given him a choice; he either stopped holding back, or she’d take his place.

Needless to say, he was currently sulking in the break room after a tongue-lashing from his own drill sergeant. 

“I don’t get it. He can do all the things a _normal_ Diamond can, but he constantly restrains himself. Why?” Hessonite asked. Jasper had a thoughtful look on her face, mind somewhere else.

 _You’re right, Jasper. I_ have _been holding back._

“-asper?”

Jasper shook her head, looking back to Hessonite.

“...Something happened last time we trained.” She said.

“With the Quartzes?”

“No. Just me and him.” Hessonite’s eyes lit up with interest.

“How was that?”

“Incredible.” Jasper answered. “I finally got him to _see_ his full potential. He was an absolute brute, I’d never seen anything like it.”

“Well, what happened?”

“I’m not sure. He won the fight, fair and square.”

“He poofed you?” Hessonite asked, incredulous. Jasper shook her head.

“He shattered me.” For some reason, Jasper had to be careful with the words, her voice didn’t want to stay steady. Hessonite straightened in disbelief. Jasper was silent for a few seconds, before shaking the odd feeling off. 

“He used his power, brought me back. Knew I’d be useful to him.” She said proudly. “But ever since, he’s been acting weird. Like he’d done something wrong.”

“Why would he think that?”

“No idea.” Jasper shook her head. “No idea.”

* * *

“Is _that_ how you restore your troops?”

Steven looked up at Hessonite, mid-kiss. The Quartz he was healing happened to have her gem smack in the middle of her forehead, and his hands just so happened to be cradling her face, making the scene even more incriminating than it already was.

“Um, yeah?”

“It’s disgusting. Find a different way to do it.”

“What, do you want me to _spit_ on her?” He cried indignantly. But the Quartz in question started grinning.

“That would be fine, sure.” Said Hessonite.

“Yeah! Spit on me!” The Quartz yelled. 

“No!” He told her, before looking back up to Hessonite. “How is kissing more disgusting than spitting on people?” He asked. Hessonite gestured angrily to the Quartz.

“It’s not Diamond-like. Besides, she gave you consent!”

“Yeah I did.” Said the Quartz.

“I’m not gonna spit on her!” Steven cried, throwing up his arms in frustration. Hessonite glared right back at him, pointing a finger and leaning over him forebodingly. 

To Jasper’s surprise, he did not back down.

“You better!” Said Hessonite.

“Absolutely not!” Steven shot back.

Perhaps if it had just been the two of them in the room, Hessonite would have won the argument, or at least won a compromise. But the shouting match they were having had invigorated the Quartzes. All it took was one shout to start a chorus.

“Spit on me!” Cried the one.

“Spit on her! Spit on her! Spit on her!” Cried the rest. They pumped their fists, chanting in perfect unity, the kind of harmony that only a pack of Quartzes could muster.

The noise overwhelmed Steven, and he grabbed at his hair. Jasper watched solemnly from the corner, curious as to what he was going to do. He seemed like he was about to break; to whine, maybe even start crying. She worried for a minute that Hessonite was pushing him too far, like she herself had. That he wasn’t ready for this step yet. The last thing she needed was for him to give up again.

But then his cheeks started to glow, and that glow spread across his face and down his neck, underneath his clothes. His gem burned brightly beneath his shirt, but he didn’t notice; his eyes were shut too tightly.

“NO!” He finally shouted. Hessonite was sent back a few feet as cracks zig-zagged across the ground. The chanting came to a collective stop. 

“I’m not spitting on anybody! I am _not!”_ He roared, his voice echoing like a clap of thunder around the warehouse walls. “I’m going to kiss as many boo boos as I _damn near please,_ and that’s _final._ ” 

The room was silent for several seconds, and Jasper prayed he wouldn’t look down. If he saw his hands, if he saw the pink, he might shy away from himself again. As it stood, he was staring down an entire room, breathing heavily, and looking like an absolute force of nature.

Hessonite began to laugh.

“Very well. Do as you wish, My Diamond.” She said, saluting him. 

Steven only sniffed in response, still glaring at her, but Jasper knew that he was satisfied with the victory. The Quartzes started to break out from their stunned silence, some of them leaping down from their holes to approach him. Rancorous, innocent cries of “Kiss _me,_ My Diamond,” filled the cavernous room, and each soldier presented him with their gems. There were a few still injured, but the majority of them possessed completely smooth, uncracked gemstones. 

Steven’s glow faded, but Jasper could sense that something in him had changed. 

Hessonite’s work was complete.

* * *

“Jasper?” Steven called across the warehouse.

Jasper and Hessonite looked up from where they stood, watching him come towards them with arms full of papers.

“Ok, here’s the final draft of the plan- don’t- don’t get _that_ excited, we’re just starting with _one little country,_ and- it- it’s not going to be _easy_.”

Jasper and Hessonite poured over the notes (translated by Fives and Waxer, to Jasper’s reluctant appreciation), unable to hide their grins. 

“Oh, this is _insidious.”_ Said Hessonite.

“It _actually_ might work.” Said Jasper, eyebrows raised. 

Steven glared at her, and Jasper gave him an innocent look. Or tried to, anyway. “Innocent” and “Jasper” didn’t really mix.

“Heard that _loud and clear,_ Jasper.” Said Steven, and she shrugged in response. 

“Anyways, this won’t work unless we have transportation and a bigger army. The buses aren’t gonna work.” He said, pacing and resting his chin between his index and his thumb. “...We could snag some left over Drop Ships from the first invasion, but they’d need repairs, and I don’t know how to-”

Hessonite raised a hand, and Steven raised a brow.

“Don’t worry about that.” She said. “I know a gem.”

* * *

“So… who is that gem and why is she here?”

Jasper turned to look in the indicated direction, and squinted.

“Which one…?” She asked.

“The gem that just showed up? Like half an hour ago? Come to think of it, how did she get here…?”

Jasper gave him a confused look, and Steven was incredulous.

“She’s green? Bright yellow, cube-shaped hair? She’s the only other gem here shorter than me!” He looked down, glaring at his own stocky legs. “...Well, if she wasn’t wearing those stupid limb enhancers...”

“...The Era 2 Peridot?”

“Yes!” He said, throwing up his arms.

“Hessonite recommended her.”

“So you just put her on the team without asking me?”

“We needed a technician. For the ships.”

“...Oh. _That’s_ the- Well, h. Ok.”

“She also came to help survey the production of more Quartzes.”

“Well, yeah… Can they still be pink, though? I’m kinda going for like. An _aesthetic_.”

“...Sure.” Jasper said, inwardly trying to figure out what an ‘aesthetic’ was. “We could make some Pink Lace Agates, some Raspberry Quartzes. Maybe even some Exotica Jaspers…”

“Jaspers come in _pink?”_ He cried.

“...So the Peridot’s staying, then.”

“Ye- well, _yeah,_ but.” Steven put his hands on his hips, brow creasing in thought. “I mean, this is so _weird._ Can I give her a nickname?”

“She won’t like it.”

“...”

Jasper sighed.

“What d’you got?”

Steven looked at the Peridot a moment, before turning to Jasper and stoically saying;

“...Squaridot.”

Jasper suppressed a sigh.

She hadn’t told Steven, but word had gotten out about his turn over; there’d be other gems coming soon. Gems with hopes of getting in on the ground floor. She just hoped he wouldn’t give them _all_ god-awful code names. She felt bad enough for ‘Squaridot’ as it was.

* * *

“No.” Said Steven.

“Why not?” Asked Jasper.

“Just. No.”

“Give her a chance-”

“Nope! Not Happening. I don’t want her anywhere _near_ the Quartzes.”

“If our army is going to grow, we’ll need help training-”

_“Not Her.”_

“Ehem.”

They both turned to Holly Blue Agate, giving her their full attention. She smiled politely at Steven, and he wrinkled his nose at the obvious falsity of the gesture.

“My Diamond, if I may-”

“I am _not_ your Diamond.” He said, planting his hands on his hips.

Her fake smiled cracked slightly, and she held her composure for all of two seconds before falling to her knees and grabbing Steven by his hands, making him flinch. Even Jasper looked disgusted.

“Please,” She begged. “You don’t know what it’s been like! Everything’s been chaos since the Diamonds sequestered power! _Please_ , all I ask is the chance to serve!”

Steven grimaced, pulling his hands away. He looked to Jasper for help, and only received a shrug in response.

“...Fine.”

“Oh _thank_ y-”

“But if I see that whip around _any_ of my Quartzes, that is _it._ You don’t touch them, you don’t even _breathe_ too hard around them. Understood?”

“Oh thank you, My Diamond, I won’t fail you!”

“Yeah, whatever. Just, like. Ask Hessonite for something to do, I guess.”

“Yes, My Diamond. Right away!”

She rushed off like a kid chasing an ice cream truck, and Steven sighed.

“I’m already regretting this.”

“...I can see why, but we need help training the troops.”

“I’ve _seen_ her training methods. Not impressed.”

“She trained me, and I turned out fine.”

“She- _what?_ **_What?”_** He sputtered, uncomprehending. “I- oh jeez, Jasper. That’s- that’s _terrible.”_

“How so?”

“Well, she _hurt_ you. That’s _bad.”_

Jasper looked at him blankly for a moment.

“I… I’m not following.”

* * *

“Ok, Jasper. Level with me.”

“Mm.” 

“This is _super_ weird and awkward.”

“...Yeah.”

They tried to make their staring subtle, but it was difficult considering the circumstances. Hessonite had asked him why they didn’t have an experienced terraformer on hand, and he hadn’t had a very good answer to that. Peridot had mentioned they could just make their own, but they needed someone to teach them.

This led to the indoctrination of a Lapis Lazuli. Specifically, the Lapis Steven had tried to pitch his school to months prior. She was short-tempered and snobby, but experienced. 

That didn’t make things any less weird. Hessonite couldn’t figure why Steven and Jasper were so skittish around her.

Steven occasionally thought about changing his mind about the whole situation, but the soldiers had already nicknamed her ‘Curly’, so her place in the group was well solidified. There was nothing Steven could do.

It didn’t stop Steven and Jasper from referring to her as “Mean Lapis” behind her back, though.

* * *

“You have an incoming message, My Diamond.” Said Squaridot.

“Uhhh… Is it somebody I know?”

“Of course it is.”

Steven’s blood ran cold, and he stood there rigidly.

“The Zircon from the last election. Everyone knows her.”

Steven let out a long breath, clutching his chest.

“Oh, god. I thought it was- nevermind.”

“There was an election?” Asked Jasper. She hunched over, trying to get a glimpse of the caller ID. “When was this?”

Steven huffed, nudging her so that she wouldn’t obstruct his view.

“What does she want?” He asked.

Squaridot shrugged and connected the call, Yellow Zircon’s face flickering to life in front of him.

“I want in.” She said, fixing Steven with a strong, intense stare.

“Oh, it’s you.” Said Steven. He gazed up at her sympathetically. “...You lost the election, didn’t you?”

“A _little_ bit, yes. But that means my services are now available. When do you need me to start?”

“...Aren’t you the Zircon who represented-”

“Well, yes, yes. But that was so _long_ ago-”  
  
_“Maybe_ three years, tops-”

“And I had a job to do! My life was on the line!”

“So was mine.”

“...Do you _really_ think the Diamonds would have let me live if I’d lost that case?” She asked. Steven was silent.

“And at the time, how was I supposed to know you were anything but a-”

“What did you say you could offer him?” Jasper butted in.

“...You guys need a diplomat. Someone to represent your Word, and maybe perhaps… look after bases and colonies when you’re not around…”

“...We do kinda need someone to negotiate surrender.” Said Squaridot. “If you want to take over peacefully, that is.”

“Ok, fine.” Steven said, deflated. “Welcome aboard.”

* * *

“Is that Emerald?” Steven asked. “Jasper, wait-”

“She entered without permission, My Diamond,” Said Jasper, stalking towards the gem in question. “She needs to be dealt with.” 

Barely ten seconds earlier, Emerald had waltzed in as if she owned the place, going straight for the scant number of ships they’d managed to scavenge and repair. 

Jasper had spotted the potential threat immediately, and was not hesitant to incite violence. It was kind of refreshing, if Steven was completely honest with himself. Bluebird hadn’t been the only gem thirsty for vengeance after the dawn of Era 3. Back in Beach City, bitter gems would show themselves everywhere, from the arcade, to the boardwalk, to Little Homeworld. Even the beach near his house. They’d often stare at him hatefully when he passed, and it had led to a great deal of anxiety and trouble sleeping. Everytime he complained about this to the gems, they’d dismiss him and point to his own code of ethics.

It was nice to just… have someone take his concerns seriously, even if it wasn’t necessary.

“Hang on a moment.” Steven said. Jasper looked reluctant, but obeyed.

“Emerald?” Steven called, gaining her attention. He kept his distance, unsure of whether or not she’d come for revenge. They’d already had a few visitors like that, and though none of them could make it past the Quartzes, or Jasper, or Hessonite, or Holly Blue, or even Curly, it still had him on edge.

“Ah yes,” Said Emerald, saluting him. “Hello, My Diamond.”

“Uhhhhmmm… hi. What- What are you doing here?”

“Inspecting the fleet- it’s absolutely inadequate. We need a new one.”

“What. Wh.”

“As your loyal Captain I suggest we-”

“You’re my Captain?”

“What else would I be?”

“...I don’t know? Did someone invite you here, or…”

“The great and admirable Emerald takes action when it needs to be taken.”

“Oh. ...I see.”

“Glad you agree. I’ll be in the hanger if you need me.” And with that, she stalked off, leaving Steven more confused than before. Jasper came to stand next to him, glaring daggers at Emerald’s back.

“Jasper,” Steven asked, “...What just happened?”

“We have a Captain now.” She said through gritted teeth. She looked down at Steven, expression flickering into a mix between hope and bloodlust. “Unless you want me to-”

“No, no. That’s. That’s ok. We, uh. We needed one anyway. But, um. Jasper?”

“Yes, My Diamond?”

“...you can kick out the next one.”

“Of course, My Diamond.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you understood the Clone Wars reference I love you)
> 
> Next chap: world domination baby


	7. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White does a fuck up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, shout out to sugardevil, Marie_Nomad, The TrickiestOne, knowAll, vapenation69, perigay, insainity, and TopfSecret for all the nice reviews! (You guys are part of the reason this chap is out so early)
> 
> Warning: some violence, yep. Moral ambiguity, and also some cactuses. You’ve been warned
> 
> This chapters a little leaner than the other two, but please enjoy and comment if you care
> 
> Also: tumblr user suaufissured and ao3 user TheTrickiestOne (seafoamicecream on tumblr) made some beautiful artwork for this fic! You can check it out at the bottom or go to these links:
> 
> suaufissured’s work:  
> https://suaufissured.tumblr.com/post/631024847867265024/doctor-lizard-hey-so-i-absolutely-love-your
> 
> TheTrickiestOne’s work:  
> https://seafoamicecream.tumblr.com/post/631077339221131264/hey-guys-steven-said-to-his-creations-welcome

All the early warning signs went undetected.

Everyone was so busy searching for Steven that the rest of the world had fallen out of their eye. They were a family on a mission, and nothing short of a hurricane could steer them away from their focus. Unfortunately, that focus was very, _very_ misplaced.

The gems themselves were never much into human television, apart from occasionally joining Steven to watch _Crying Breakfast Friends_ or _Lonely Blade._ So naturally, they missed the stories, the articles, the footage on the news that suggested unrest in various governments worldwide. Of a new religion that was slowly taking hold across the globe, of protests, and coups, of dictators losing power to shadowy, mysterious forces. 

While Connie and her family were more in tune with world events, they seemed so distant, so far from their own lives and problems. 

It started in smaller countries with unstable political environments. Nations whose dynasties were already dying out, whose corrupt leaders were already losing grasp over the people. The first red flag was the new ideology forming, a growing cult in which people celebrated a “Universal Friend”. An alleged god who could heal the sick and grow forests, who encouraged rebellion and offered medicine and the armed support of his appointed angels. 

Walls were being graffitied in pink paint, diamond symbols decorating the scorched remains of capitol buildings. 

It wasn’t until it began to spread through Europe and the West that the Crystal Gems began to catch wind of the storm hitting the political world. 

They were incredibly hesitant to believe that Steven was behind any of it. After all, _Steven_ was no power-hungry overlord, capable of mass manipulation and coercion. They knew him, didn’t they? Surely, this was just another human fad, a cult, created by a very human leader who told very convincing lies. 

And then they started seeing _pictures_ on the news. Pictures of a glowing pink figure with curly hair, taller each time he was spotted, often leading squads of Quartzes through the smoking ruins of cities and government buildings. Jasper shared his infamy, frequently photographed prowling by his side like a large, loyal war dog.

The evidence was right there. 

He was too powerful for them to defeat now, and they realized they had no choice but to fall back on their last resort.

They picked up the Diamond Line, and made a call.

* * *

The Italian sun setting over smoking buildings had turned everything so devastatingly, ironically _pink._ Pink was everywhere, reflecting off of Roma’s rain-dusted city streets and bathing everything in an ominous, rosey haze. 

It gave the army of Quartz soldiers an unconventional camouflage. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst had no idea how many of them there were, just that they were deeply, _deeply_ outnumbered.

Even though they weren’t quite ready to call in the cavalry, they found themselves taking cover in an old cafe that had lost all the glass in its windows, plotting their next move.

“Has anyone seen him yet?” Pearl asked, risking a glance outside.

“He’ll be here.” Garnet said cryptically.

 _“When,_ though?!” Amethyst hissed.

“Give it a moment.”

Pearl huffed, and Amethyst slumped, rubbing her thumbs over the crystals studding her whip.

“How do we know he’ll even listen? She asked. “We’ve already blown it.”

“Don’t _say_ that, Amethyst.” Pearl chastised. “We’ll get through to him. Right Garnet?”

“He’s here.” Said Garnet.

Amethyst and Pearl jumped, scrambling to peek out at the plaza. Sure enough, Steven was there, all eight feet of glowing pink teenager. They could barely recognize him.

“What the…” Pearl murmured.

“Is _that_ what puberty is?” Amethyst whispered.

“Shh. Wait for my signal.”

Amethyst and Pearl settled down as per Garnet’s instruction, and they watched him.

A minute passed, then two. He was directing a small squad of Quartzes, helping them maneuver flipped tanks to form a barricade. 

When he seemed satisfied that they’d been assisted, he went on his way, likely looking for other spots he was needed.

On his route, he began walking past the cafe.

 _“Now!”_ Garnet hissed, and they leapt over the jagged windowsill. 

When he caught sight of them, his entire body tensed, and he took off like a rabbit from a fox.

They chased him across the wet, cobblestone streets, shouting, _begging_ for him to stop, to _talk_ to them. He was surprisingly fast, and while he’d been able to outrun them for years now, they didn’t foresee themselves losing ground to him this quickly.

He suddenly took a left, darting into an alley and jumping over a high chain link fence. Amethyst followed him seamlessly through a hole in the mesh, whereas Pearl and Garnet had to take an extra second hop over.

Amethyst chased him out of the alley and into the street, but when Garnet and Pearl caught up to her, she had come to a dead halt in the middle of the road.

“Amethyst, why’d you stop?” Pearl cried breathlessly. Amethyst just shifted her weight, staring at the large glass structure up ahead.

“...He ran into the Botanical Gardens.” She said.

“Shit.” Pearl hissed. They all stopped to gape at the huge greenhouse before them, the size of a museum and filled with maze-like paths and swaths of exotic and native plant life.

“We’re going in.” Said Garnet, stepping into stride towards the building. 

“B-But! Garnet!” Pearl ran after their leader, flapping her hands. “It’s obviously a _trap-!”_

“I know.”

“Then _why_ are you walking into it?” Amethyst asked.

“We have one chance to end this.” Said Garnet. “And it’s in there.”

The first twenty feet in had been no problem, but when the Crystal Gems turned the corner, they found a hallway full of eight-foot (semi) sentient cacti. 

“Hey guys,” Steven said to his creations. “Welcome to consciousness. Also, I need a favor. See those guys over there?”

He pointed to his ex-family, and they tensed.

“They actually- they look really _down,_ yeah. Why don’t you go give them some hugs?” He asked, grinning and hugging himself as demonstration.

They murmured a gravelly affirmation to him, and held their arms out, ambling towards their targets.

Steven used the ensuing chaos to slip away, making a quick turn into the Butterfly Room and instantly locking eyes with Connie.

“Oh. ...It’s _you.”_

“It’s me.”

For several moments, they stared at each other from opposite ends of the huge room. Connie sighed, realizing that if she had anything she wanted to say, she’d need to say it now.

“Look, Steven, I’m sorry about what I- the things I said back there, I didn’t mean-”

He threw his head back, giggling, and a chill ran down Connie’s spine at how unhinged he sounded.

“You didn’t mean it!” He wiped a tear from his eye. “You know, for a minute there, it kind of sounded like you _did._ You _did_ mean it, Connie.”

“...Yeah, I guess so… I’m not sorry for having my own life, Steven.”

He frowned angrily at her, and she gazed tiredly back at him.

“...and I’ll be honest, sometimes you were… well. You had _needs_. A lot of them.”

“I wasn’t- I didn’t- I _never_ asked for you to-”

“Steven, we lived through _so much_ together. I mean, we were _children,_ Steven.”

“Don’t act like-”

“But I had parents who knew when there was something wrong, who got me _therapy-”_

“I _don’t_ need a therapist!”

“Who got me therapy and _help,_ Steven! Things that you need too, things that you deserve. You _deserve help.”_

He seethed at her.

 _“You_ need help. You couldn’t even tell your-” He cut himself off.

“...Tell my what, Steven?”

He glowered at her, but his eyes were getting glassy.

“You couldn’t even tell your mom that I proposed to you.” He said hoarsely. “Are you _still_ that ashamed of me?”

Connie gaped at him.

“...Steven, I-”

They were interrupted by the sound of glass shattering, and several of Steven’s burly Quartzes leapt in through the windows. They shoved themselves protectively in front of Steven, forming a barricade and scowling at Connie.

“Is she bothering you, My Diamond?” One of them asked. Steven gave Connie a scornful look, crossing his arms.

“...Yeah. Yes she is.”

“Hey! Easy!” Connie said, raising her hands when the Quartzes began to approach. “I was in the middle of an apology!” 

_“That_ was supposed to be an apology?” Asked Steven.

“I- I was getting to the apology part!”

She tried to get past them, but they held their ground. Despite his added height, she could barely see him from behind the wall of gems.

“Guys, c’mon!” Connie cried.

“He doesn’t want to talk to you.” Said a Quartz. Connie rolled her eyes.

“Listen, Steven!” She hollered. “I should have realized, I, I _felt_ like something was going on, for _months_ and I never did anything.”

Steven peeked at her from behind his soldiers, and she could actually see his face again. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry I was so disconnected to what you were going through. I’m sorry, Steven.”

“...I don’t care.” Said Steven, but his voice was rigid and his eyes were wet.

Sensing his displeasure, the Quartzes tightened their line.

“You want us to get rid of her, My Diamond?” 

“Please.”

Connie drew her sword as the Quartzes began to stalk forward.

“How many pieces do you want?” One of them asked.

Steven blanched, shaking his head.

“What? Jeez, no, don’t kill her!”

“Well, why not?”

“Guys! Wow! Just… like, chase her off or something. No murder.”

“You sure? Jasper said-”

“I’m gonna have a talk with Jasper later. Don’t kill anybody.”

“No murder, got it.”

“Yeah. _Oh my god_ no murder.” He ran a hand over his face. “...Anyways, meet me back at the square later, ok?” 

“Yes, My Diamond.” They chorused, and Steven spun around on his heel and strolled out of the garden.

Connie swallowed, watching the Quartzes close in. With no other choice, she turned Lion around, and retreated.

* * *

After the disastrous encounter in the gardens, the Crystal Gems had been forced to regroup with Connie and the B team outside city limits, watching Steven’s forces take Quirinal Hill.

Garnet had foreseen a couple futures where Steven had accepted Connie’s apology, and while the chances of it had been slim, it’d still been disappointing when it hadn’t worked.

Now, they had no choice but to draw on their last hope.

“Go after him!” Shouted Garnet. “You’re the only one strong enough to subdue him!”

White blinked at her owlishly, looking like a large child as she peeked down at them from behind a residential building in the outskirts. The city was vast, but not very tall, and to avoid being seen she’d practically had to sit down or crouch the entire time. She looked incredibly uncertain, but Garnet’s unwavering resolve finally got to her. 

She wasn’t exactly subtle, being bigger than most of the nearby structures and wearing a sparkling white outfit, but Steven was so preoccupied directing his ground troops that she’d been able to stay under his radar up until the last second.

She crouched, inching towards him until she was within reach. Several of the Quartzes noticed and tried to warn their leader, but by then it was too late.

As soon as his eyes landed on her, White’s hand shot out to grab him like a great white cobra.

His mouth was gaping, and though he wasn’t screaming, she could see the undiluted terror in his eyes, the rigidity in his limbs. He tried to run, but didn’t get very far, muscles firing loosely and uncoordinated. He ended up falling square on his jaw in a panic, and when he looked back up at her, White’s blood ran cold.

His pupils were the size of needle tips, and blood was dribbling from his mouth, he’d likely bitten his tongue. He had curled up around his gem and was shaking badly, paralyzed with fear. He flinched when her fingers got close, and tears began to fall down his face as soon as she touched him. When she tried to pick him up, however, he finally _did_ scream.

He screamed with such terror and anguish that White could hear the sound echoing over and over through her head. Tears sprang to her eyes.

She couldn’t do this to him. Not again.

She set him back down, and removed her hand, but he didn’t get up. Tears were still falling down his cheeks, but his Quartzes were there, helping him to his feet and trying to comfort him. 

Jasper had heard his scream, and even though she was only about the size of White’s hand, she was charging fearlessly, helmet glinting in the sun. White brought her hands to her chest, allowing herself to be chased away. 

Under Jasper’s command, a few of the Quartzes were half-carrying Steven off somewhere, but the rest of the soldiers didn’t retreat. If anything, the “attempt” on their leader’s life had only spurred them on, making them more aggressive. 

Eventually, the Crystal Gems were forced to retreat. Under Jasper’s temporary leadership, they lost Quirinal Hill, and any humans unable to fend for themselves were either forced to run or face severe injury and the threat of death. Unlike her leader, Jasper had no qualms about ending lives.

The gems regrouped back at Beach City, discouraged and defeated. Even Garnet had no answers. 

That had been their last idea.

* * *

again, thank you suaufissured for this beautiful background piece:

And thank you TheTrickiestOne for the awesome sketches!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Crusty Germs: oh we got a problem let’s just throw white at it yeah that’ll work
> 
> Also: the tactical crop top is finally making an appearance next chapter
> 
> (And yeah, the term ‘Universal Friend’ refers to a real life cult)


	8. Gems Against Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are had, and mistakes are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Marie_Nomad, knowAll, TheTrickiestOne, Boogurl405, sugardevil, perigay and TopfSecret for the great feedback, and once again, thanks to suaufissured on tumblr and The TrickiestOne for the fantastic art! I know it's been a long wait, but here we are with chap 8. This is kind of a longer chap, I'm just warning you.
> 
> Please enjoy, and comment if you care.

The screen door creaked as they entered the dark, quiet beach house. The overcast sunset outside bathed everything in a dim, sickly yellow light, and the dust motes dancing in the beams only served to showcase how still and haunted the space was. 

Pearl dropped the keys on the counter, leaning against it as if she were suddenly unable to support her own weight. Garnet stood frozen in the middle of the living room. She was facing away from everyone, but nothing could hide the exhaustion in her shoulders or the shaking of her hands. She hugged herself, too tired to completely hide her vulnerability this time. Connie just plopped her bag down on the stairs, sitting beside it solemnly.

The group had not come back unscathed; the gems were covered from head to toe with bruises, burn marks and cactus needles. Connie had her fair share of scrapes as well, and was currently trying to think of ways to keep them hidden from her mother. The woman could sniff out injury and physical weakness better than a hungry wolf.

They were tired, they were hurt, and their only reprieve was a house that had become cold an empty since the disappearance of it’s one (mostly) organic occupant.

Amethyst came in last, swinging her arms and taking in the depressed air of the room.

“Well that sucked.” She said. She collapsed on the couch, hair splaying out over it.

“And those _cactuses?_ Are we gonna talk about that?” She asked, absently plucking a needle out of her arm. Pearl and Garnet gave their silent agreement.

“It was even worse than the first time.” Said Garnet.

“They just kept growing their limbs back.” Pearl shuddered. _“Why_ couldn’t it have been wildflowers or _moss,_ or some- something else _soft_. Why did they even _have_ cactuses there.”

“Yeah. And they kept asking me _‘Why? Why are you doing this?’._ ” Amethyst mimicked their high, gravelly voices. “Like, buddy. You know why.”

“Oh I _know.”_ Pearl agreed, and Garnet nodded.

“...Are you all serious, right now?” Connie asked quietly from where she sat on the stair. The room turned to look at her.

“What?” Asked Pearl.

“You’re just- you’re just- ugh!” She stood up. “You’re just gonna forget about what happened with White?”

“Connie, none of us could have foreseen it happening like that.” Said Garnet. “Trust me.”

“Is this because we lost him?” Pearl asked. “Connie, we’ll get him next time; we’ll-”

Connie took a step back, giving Pearl a scorching glare.

“You really think that’s what this is about?” She asked. “She- that she _dropped him?”_

“Well, what else is it about?” Pearl asked, honestly puzzled.

“You don’t- you can’t- I didn’t even- _you told me she was there as a last resort._ To deal with the _soldiers._ I didn’t know you were gonna- just- _sicc her_ on Steven like that!”

“Connie, we had to-” Garnet tried, but Connie threw up her arms.

_“ **No** you didn’t!”_

She stormed outside, slamming the door behind her, leaving them in the house. The sun slipped underneath the horizon, taking the rest of the light with it.

* * *

Jasper liked to watch Steven sleep, even though she despised the concept itself.

She’d never understood why humans needed sleep, it seemed so inefficient and dangerous. To lie defenseless for hours, senses dulled, prey to anything quiet and awake. 

She’d once vowed to hate anything weak enough to need rest. This included the trees and grass, because they were basically sleeping all the time. There seemed to be no life on Earth free of this curse, at least none that she had found.

It had been a great blow to discover that many gems, some of which she had fought alongside during the war, had tried sleep and actually _liked it._ It had challenged her perception of inherent Earthling weakness, because it had spread to her own species like a disease. 

Earthlings didn’t _choose_ to sleep, they had to. Meanwhile, there were gems who’d made a conscious choice to degrade themselves with it, and this choice was unforgivable.

Knowing something as powerful as a Diamond had to rest, it made the practice seem less… disgusting. Redeemable.

But as much as her opinion of it had changed, her hatred of it had gone nowhere.

Nothing _scared_ Jasper, absolutely not. But the idea of Steven, the sole purpose of her existence, her _Diamond_ , laying unprotected for a full eight hours, every single night… it bothered her. 

So it was only natural for her stand guard, watching over him until he was awake. Less… vulnerable. 

Not that his waking hours were much better as of late.

Steven whimpered in his sleep. He tossed and turned, the TV playing his nightmares in jaded technicolor. She stepped closer, but made sure to keep to the shadows in case he woke.

Tonight’s showing was a rerun. She saw herself flash briefly across the screen, and swallowed back an angry growl. She hadn’t realized it at the time, but Steven had been trying to run towards her when White attacked.

Her fist clenched, and she fought back the urge to smash a hole through the wall. For a Diamond to turn on her own kind, to turn against _Steven_ , it infuriated her. White had no business being anywhere near Earth, but saw fit to target Steven for exercising his natural right? A right that she herself had enjoyed for millions of years?

Jasper sneered in revulsion at the unfairness of it.

The dream’s interpretation of the events was skewed, and downright odd at parts. City streets crumbled, revealing the vast expanse of space beneath them. She watched herself fall into this void, becoming a distant speck amongst the stars. Steven was lifted into the air, reaching for her uselessly. 

The setting changed, becoming unrecognizable to Jasper. A field of tall grass, broken by two hills, like islands, each holding one lonely tree. The place was completely gray and devoid of color, with thunder clouds smudging the heavens like charcoal. White seemed to glow in contrast to these dark, stormy skies, shining so bright that only her eyes and her small, black mouth were visible. 

White’s hand came down towards him with black, shiny claws that went up to the knuckle, and Jasper heard him scream. She grimaced, realizing that the noise hadn’t come from the TV. 

White burst into butterflies, and Steven woke up. 

He frantically pulled up his shirt, reaching for the Diamond in his stomach. The flickering static light of the TV danced over the wetness on his face and the surface of his very there, very _whole_ gem. 

Both were comforted by the sight. 

When it all went down, Jasper’s only hope had been to distract White. She’d prayed that in the brief seconds it would take for her to shatter, Steven could get to safety. If White hadn’t been so startled by his scream, Jasper didn’t know what would have happened. 

“Jh-J-hasper?”

The sound of his frail, crackling voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she realized he was curled around a pillow, hugging it tightly. She worried, for a second, that he’d noticed her, but when she went to come forward, he glanced up with wet eyes to the bedroom door.

“Jasper…” He tried to cry out, but his voice was hoarse and stripped, and it barely made more sound than a whisper.

“My Diamond.”

Her deep, gruff voice startled him, and he nearly fell out of bed. 

“Jasper?” He croaked. She came forward to kneel at his bedside, taking his hand with both of hers and pressing his knuckles to her forehead. His hand shook in her grasp.

“How can I serve you, My Diamond?”

He sniffled, not meeting her eyes. 

“Can you… Can you hold me?” He mumbled nervously, toying with the edge of his pillow. “Until I fall asleep?”

“...As you command.”

He wiped his eyes and directed her to lay behind him on the bed. The springs of the mattress creaked under her weight, and he pulled the covers half way up on them both. Jasper didn’t exactly have a lot of experience in this department, but allowed him to gently guide her arm around his waist. 

She couldn’t help but notice that he wanted his gem covered, and she felt its warmth radiating from her forearm all the way to her elbow and fingers. At his instruction, she pulled him closer so he was flush against her, his soft hair fitting securely under her chin. He shifted a little, getting comfortable, before closing his eyes and sighing through his nose. He placed his hand atop hers and settled into his pillow.

It was strange holding him like this again. 

For the past few months, he’d steadily grown into a picture perfect Diamond. He‘d been commanding, powerful and strong, and for a time, had seemed physically and emotionally indestructible. 

Now it felt like they were back to square one. 

All of Steven’s added muscle and height had vanished; he was nearly an inch smaller now than when they’d first set off, and much, much more fragile. He refused to eat, he couldn’t sleep, and he constantly looked like he’d break into tears if somebody so much as slammed a door. Jasper had expected to feel disappointment, disgust for his loss of progress. She certainly would have before.

…She didn’t really know how she felt right now.

A few minutes passed, the only sounds in the room being Steven’s gentle, steady breathing. She waited a few more moments, before deciding he was asleep and moving to get up.

“W-W-Where are you going?”

She looked down at him, halfway through stepping off of the bed.

“I thought you were asleep.”

He stared up at her with wide eyes, hand keeping a death grip on her forearm. His other hand came to aid, wrapping around her wrist.

“I- Jasper, just because my eyes were closed doesn’t- doesn’t mean I was sleeping.”  
  
“It doesn’t?”

He shook his head, tugging at her arm insistently. She resumed the position, holding him a little tighter in apology. He accepted, but remained tense. Every so often, his breath would hitch and he’d reach up to wipe his face again. He had overlapped both of his arms over hers, keeping her arm around his gem, and although he wasn’t holding on so tight anymore, she felt cemented in place. 

Slowly but surely, the tension in his muscles dropped, and his breathing deepened again. 

She wasn’t quite sure when he actually fell asleep, and he hadn’t specified that she should _leave_ afterwards, so she’d stayed with him all night, just to be on the safe side. 

The TV didn’t flicker back on once.

* * *

“Hey, Connie.” 

“Hey.”

Amethyst sighed, setting herself down besides the girl. She tried to hand her a hot cup of tea, but Connie made no move to accept it, so Amethyst nestled the mug in the sand. 

Steam rose from the cup, visible in the chilled evening air, but the peppermint smell did nothing to rouse Connie from her moping. For a few moments, neither said anything, just watching the waves slide back and forth over the sand. The twilight moon gently flitted across the tips of the waves.

“...So. Things happened.”

“Yeah.”

“...”

“...”

“Look,” Amethyst began, “we all kinda messed up, it’s not your fault that-”

“But I’m not _supposed to_ mess up. Not with _Steven!”_ Connie insisted. She curled in on herself, and Amethyst frowned. Talking about things like this was hard for her, but she’d gotten better over the years. She’d learned that listening was infinitely more important than responding, so she kept her mouth shut and her ears open.

It took a few awkward moments of silence, but eventually, it paid off.

“...I just, I used to be so _good_ at this. Y’know? I was _Connie,_ and- my job was to _be there._ When he didn’t feel like he could talk to anyone else, I was the one he always came to. And- look. I know, _I know_ I shouldn’t be looking at it like a job, but-“

She bit her lip, blinking away the dampness in her eyes.

”Damnit, I feel like I failed him.”

“Dude. That was _our_ job. And we slacked off _big time._ So you got the position instead.” Said Amethyst. “Connie- _we_ failed both of _you.”_

“No you didn’t-”

“Yes we did! You were a child, your only job was to be his friend, not his _sole confidant and support system._ You had to be there because we weren’t.”

“B- I just- You don’t get it! Back when we- first found him again, I.” She huffed. “I just thought I was going to show up, fix his little problem, and it’d be over. ‘Cause that’s how it’s always been. But I mean, like. I- Amethyst, I don’t think that’s how it’s _ever_ been. He just, I think he just kept pretending to “get fixed” so that we could go on with our lives. And this time, he didn’t.”

Amethyst was quiet for a while contemplating the words. 

“What about you?”

“What?”

“Well, like. How does it feel?”

“It feels _bad!”_ Said Connie. “Obviously!”

“No, but. I mean, how does it feel- with- now that you know… now that you know he was always faking.”

“...I guess I’d rather know than not.”

Amethyst nodded, fixating on the waves.

“...Yeah. I mean it- Like, for months, it kinda felt like something was building up, y’know? And like we were slowly getting to a breaking point…”

The both went quiet for a minute.

“I used to see Steven’s hands shaking.” Said Amethyst.

Amethyst made eye contact, Connie’s black eyes holding her own midnight blue.

“I did, too.”

Amethyst looked back at the waves.

“Just. We’d be having a totally normal conversation, or playing video games, or hanging out. And it _felt normal._ But. Then I’d look over, and his hands would be trembling so bad, even though he seemed fine, sounded fine.” Amethyst looked down at her own, steady hands. “And I felt so bad because I never pushed him to tell me why.”

“...Yeah.”

“But I’ve been seeing your hands shake too, Connie.”

Connie started, reflexively looking at her hands, and sure enough, Amethyst was right.

“Just… Please don’t think that you can never come to anybody. We don’t need another rising world dictator.”

“Oh, god. No. I. I’m- I mean you’re right. I’m not doing fine, Amethyst, but. I’m… I’m better than I was fifteen minutes ago.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“...Yeah. Thank you, Amethyst.”

They enjoyed the coolness of the sand between their toes for a few moments longer, when the sound of the porch door whacking open broke them from the peace. Tiny footsteps pattered down the stairs and into the sand.

“Hey guys!” Came Peridot’s high, scratchy voice. It was very clear she was enthusiastic about something.

“What up, P?” Asked Amethyst.

“You guys! We found him!”

“You found him?!” Connie asked.

“Yeah! I 'hacked’ him!” It was clear Peridot had recently learned a new slang term, and was excited about it. “I just followed the IP address of his social media page-”

“Social- what!? What does he got a social media page for?” Amethyst asked.

“Well, not his. His human cult started a Facenook group, and lemme just tell you guys, they didn’t even have a VPN. Amateurs.”

“Well, shit.” Said Amethyst. "Where is he?"

* * *

It had been about a week since The Incident with White, and Her Diamond was... acting _strangely_.

He’d spent the majority of time in his room, avoiding her and the rest of his court to suspend himself in isolation. The only time he even let her _near_ him was at night.

It’d become routine now. The sun would set, the walls of the base darken, and she’d quietly enter his room to find him waiting there for her. He wouldn’t sleep unless she was with him, and even then, she knew he wasn’t getting very much rest. No matter how many nights she stayed with him, the circles under his eyes became worse and worse. The TV sat in the corner of the room, unplugged and unused, but she already knew what he dreamt of every night.

It had gotten so hopeless, she was starting to wonder if their quest for world domination had come to an end. 

Then, one evening, she’d found his door locked. It hadn’t _hurt,_ because that would imply that Jasper had feelings. No, she’d taken it as an opportunity to get more work done. One less time-eating task to complete.

 _Really,_ she didn’t even think about it again until the next morning, when she saw him out of his bedroom for the first time in several days.

She hadn’t noticed at first, too busy overlooking their plans for the next week’s attack. It was no brilliant strategy, like he could come up with, but it wasn’t bad. The troops still felt like they were flying blind, though, and while Jasper knew she had their full respect, she just couldn’t lift their morale like Steven could. They were concerned about him, and Jasper had no answers to any of their questions about his wellbeing.

Without sight of their leader, a quietness had descended on the base like flies to a corpse, dampening the normally boisterous, loud nature of the Quartzes. Jasper didn’t miss their obnoxious jokes or echoing laughter, but she’d gotten used to it. The new silence that resided in the base was eerie.

But not as eerie as Steven’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Hey Jasper!” He cried from her blind spot, smiling manically, and _she wasn’t startled, because she didn’t get startled. More, mildly surprised. That was right._

“My Diamond.” She saluted him, an action mirrored by the other Quartzes around the table. He beamed under the attention, Jasper realized that he was eye-level with her.

He’d regained every lost inch of height, and was now almost as tall as herself again. This didn’t shock her so much as the fact that he’d cut off the lower half of his T-shirt, leaving a yellow triangle where the star used to be and completely baring his gem. 

“...Did you sleep well?” She asked, trying not to stare.

“Actually, I didn’t sleep at all.” He chirped. Her eyebrows raised.

“You didn’t?” 

“Yeah, ok. So, I figured out that this baby,” He gestured to his gem, “is solar powered. As long as it gets enough sunshine, I don’t have to eat or even sleep. I have so much more _time_ now, it’s crazy! I mean, I still need like, water and stuff, but that’s about it!”

She stared at his gem, fighting to keep her jaw from dropping. 

“That’s good.” She said. “Um.”

There were words on her tongue, but she knew they’d sound weird coming from her no matter how she said them. She went ahead anyway, unable to hold them in.

“...Are you… ok?”

“Oh, no, I’m _fine!”_ He caroled. “I’m _fantastic._ Literally never felt so good in my lifebutwhatabout _youuu_ what are You Guys up to?”

Jasper swallowed as he leaned in, looking over the map. He grabbed a red permanent marker and began adding adjustments to the battle plan. The marker squeaked across the paper at a rapid rate, but it wasn’t loud enough to hide the strange, disconnected sound of his Song. It’s normal steady flow was erratic, lacking rhythm, and overall just disturbing to hear. It sounded even more fragile than it had during his worst nightmares.

She ignored it, scolding herself for digging too deep. It didn’t matter what it sounded like, he was here, and he was performing his responsibility as a Diamond. There was no cause for concern.

“-and I’ve been working all night with Squaridot on this new method for- Jasper, are you listening?”

“Hm?” Jasper shook herself, realizing she’d been somewhere else.

“We made a lot of progress on the ‘Grand Scheme’ last night.”

“That’s… t-that’s very good news, My Diamond.” 

“Yeah, I-” He looked at her again, and she realized with some degree of horror that he was _reading_ her again. 

“...You know, I kinda thought you’d be more excited. ‘Sleep is for the weak’ and all that.”

She didn’t hate Her Diamond, she couldn’t, but she absolutely _despised_ how accurately he could notice every tell. He always seemed to know exactly how to see past her rocky visage.

And what was there to see? She _was_ excited. This meant he’d have more time to work on colonization. He’d have more energy, no more sleepless, nightmare-ridden nights. He could go back to being the charismatic, functional leader she’d come to respect.

He wouldn’t need her to hold him at night… 

Because she’d definitely _hated_ that. It’d been awful, having him depend on her as his only source of comfort, the way he’d look at her as if she was the only thing that he needed, the only thing that mattered… She was glad they could finally get back to business.

“I am excited.” She told him, after a beat.

He gave her a strange look, not convinced in the slightest. But then one of the Quartzes had rushed over, trying to get his attention.

“My Diamond, you have seven incoming calls!” 

“Shit!” Steven clapped a hand to his cheek. “The meeting! I totally forgot!”

He rushed off to the communication hub, distractedly urging Jasper to follow. To her surprise, she actually had to jog a bit to catch up. Before, Steven’s legs were so much shorter, it would’ve only taken a few long strides. Now, they were almost equally matched in pace again.

He skidded to a stop in front of several stolen TVs, gazing up at multiple copies of the same face. 

“We took seven more countries last night.” He explained. “These are the Zircons I sent to govern them.” 

“...Incredible, My Diamond.” Jasper commented.

She didn’t fully understand the concept of “countries” and imaginary borderlines, but she had to admit, it’d made their plan much easier. The humans were incredibly disconnected with each other, split apart into over a hundred nations that looked the other way even when their own species was under attack. 

She’d never seen an invasion cut into little bite size pieces before, but it certainly made things easier.

“Hey guys!” Said Steven. “How y’all doing?”

The Zircons all gave positive replies, and began updating him on the progress of the colonies. When the call ended, the TVs blinked off one by one, and Steven turned his attention to the map on the table, surveying the pink thumbtacks littering it’s surface. 

“What’s the next target, My Diamond?” Jasper asked. Steven hummed, narrowing his eyes in thought.

“Well... There’s only about fourteen countries left. Y’know, like. The _big_ ones. Japan, Russia, India, the UK, etc.” Steven was saying, “But they’re gonna be _hard._ I don’t know if we have the gempower to take them down _just_ yet.”

“You got human power too!” Shouted a cult member from the back.

“Yeah thanks, Joseph!” Steven called back. The acolyte gave him a thumbs up in return.

“...Ehem,”

Both looked down to see Squaridot, looking at them impassively despite having to crane her neck just to make eye contact. In her arm was a large, rolled up piece of construction paper.

“My Diamond, the weapon design is complete.”

“OH! Finally!” Steven exclaimed, bending over to take it from her. Jasper peered over his shoulder curiously, wondering what was so fascinating about it. It seemed to be some sort of generic laser cannon, albeit designed a little stronger than most others she’d seen. On the corner of the blueprints, a picture of a White Diamond’s gem had been drawn, with red circles and arrows high-lighting inclusions. 

Breakage points.

“And this’ll do it?” Steven asked.

“It was designed by _me._ Of course it will.”

“Oh! Thank you, Squaridot!” He cried, scooping her up in a tight hug.

Squaridot grit her teeth at the name and the gesture, but otherwise kept her composure.

“You’re very welcome, My Diamond.”

“How soon will it be ready?”

“Well, these are just the blueprints. It still needs to be built, and tested, modified, tested again, and re-modified, and tested _again._ And then of course, we’ll need to weed out our best marksgem and make sure she knows how to use it correctly, so about… forty-five minutes.”

“Wait, really?”

“I’m sorry for the wait, My Diamond. We’re just a bit short on technicians at the moment.”

“How many do we have?”

“Me.”

“Oh. Well. Keep up the good work!”

“Yes, My Diamond.”

Squaridot turned and left, and Steven ran his hands through his hair.

“My Diamond,” Jasper said. “Uh, may I ask what this weapon is for?”

“Oh, you know… just like. Added defense. Just in case.”

“...You’re going to use it on White?”

Steven rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Ohh… I don’t know. Just like. Just in case she shows up, you know. Just in case.”

“...Yeah. Just in case.” Jasper chuckled. 

Steven frowned at her, and opened his mouth to argue, but their conversation was interrupted by a worried Quartz.

“My Diamond, the Crystal Gems have discovered our base, and made off with one of the Lapises!”

“The- what? What- What?” Steven stuttered. Jasper seethed.

“Well?” She asked the Quartz. “Go after them!”

”Hang on, we don’t want to rush this,” Said Steven. “We need a plan.”

“She could leak valuable information!” Jasper argued.

Steven shook his head.

“Well. No. ‘Cuz… remember? I mean, this is still bad, but we did the anti-snitching ritual you told me about.”

“...What?”

He rapped her bicep with the back of his hand.

“You remember! We did the-”

“Oh. That.”

“Yeah, Silly.” Steven giggled, but the joyful moment was short lived, and concern took over. “I do wanna get her back _soon_ , though. I… I don’t trust, uh. I don’t trust those guys with her.”

“They are very morally corrupt.” Agreed Jasper.

“Well, yeah, but they’ve always been _super_ violent with captives in the past.” He frowned, concern turning to worry. “Actually, yeah. Squaridot? I need you to trace where they went, like, asap. We need to get a team on this like _now.”_

* * *

“Ok, come on. You gotta know _something._ ” Said Connie.

“Yeah, don’t play dumb.” Said Amethyst. “Bad idea.”

At the Lapis’s fearful expression, Garnet stepped in.

“We won’t hurt you, but we _need_ this info.”

“Why isn’t she saying anything?” Asked Pearl.

“She can’t.”

Eight pairs (and one triad) of eyes snapped back to the open door, where a very short figure stood silhouetted against the light of the stairway.

Connie stepped forward, sword drawn.

 _“How the fuck did you get down here?”_ She hissed. And by all circumstances, she was right to be confused. 

They were deep the basement of Sadie’s mom’s house, the most inconspicuous place they had thought to congregate. Mostly because, well. It was the _basement of Sadie’s mom’s house._ It was hard to think of a place better suited to hosting a secret meeting. 

“...mmmMMYeah that. That might have been our fault.” Peridot said guiltily, and Lapis stood beside her, staring at her own feet.

“We got excited and made flyers.” She explained.

“Damnit, you guys!” Amethyst yelled.

Bluebird looked up at Connie, giving her a squinty smile, fingertips dancing against the tip of the blade.

“Hahahmhm… Careful with that, love. You’ve no enemies here.”

“Uh, I think we’ve yes enem- enemies… Get- just get out of here!” Amethyst materialized her whip, giving Bluebird an frustrated look. Bluebird flashed her a buck-toothed grin in response.

“Don’t you want some help? With that?” She asked, gesturing to the Lapis chained to a chair in the corner of the room.

The room, quieted, and Bluebird stepped forward confidently.

“Your precious little Steven gave her a gag command;” Said Bluebird. “She _literally_ can’t tell you a thing.” 

At Connie’s questioning look, Pearl sighed.

“Diamonds... can force other gems to obey their orders, Connie- But- And before you say anything, there’s _rules._ Eye contact and physical touch is essential.” 

“But how does- where’d he learn to do _that?”_ Asked Peridot.

“Jasper must’ve shown him.” Answered Bismuth. “That is, if Bluebird isn’t _lying.”_

“Yeah.” Said Connie, eyes narrowing at Bluebird. “How would _you_ know?”

“I’ve been spying on him too, you know.” Bluebird said, tone becoming bitter. “I’ll admit; he’s more clever than I took him... Destroying an Empire to build anew on its ashes...”

Many in the room wanted to argue for Steven’s sake, but unfortunately, she had them in a technicality. The room became dead silent, apart from a slight creak coming from a nearby faucet. Bluebird reveled in the heavy atmosphere, continuing.

“...You need someone morally gray on your side.” She said. “Someone smart enough to think of using this.” 

Several gems in the room gasped as she reached into Eyeball’s gem to pull out a dark pink, metal tube. She waved it around, and a few of the gems ducked, not excited to meet with it’s blade a second time. 

“What is that?” Asked Connie.

“Well, I’m glad you _asked!”_ Said Bluebird. “Shall I demonstrate?”

“No.” Said Pearl, snatching it out of Bluebird’s hand.

“Hey!” She cried in outrage. “That’s my bargaining chip!”

“It’s a _weapon,”_ Said Pearl. 

“Ok but what _is_ it?” Connie asked again, getting impatient. “Like, but what does it do?”

“Are we sure we wanna use it on him?” Bismuth worried. “Guys, I- I don’t know about this. Seems cruel.”

“Why? _What does it do?”_ Connie screeched, but her voice was drowned out by the gem’s discussion.

The room filled with worried voices, debating the ethics of its use. Connie grit her teeth, fingers tightening on the grip of her sword.

“If I don’t get an explanation right now, I’m stabbing somebody!” Connie shouted, raising her sword at Bluebird. All attention turned back to her. 

“Do it!” Peridot shouted from the back, but Pearl stepped in, putting a hand on Connie's sword to lower it.

“It’s a- it’s a rejuvenator.” Said Pearl shakily. “It… it restores a gem’s default settings. But with Steven, well. It’ll reset his gem, Connie. He won’t be able to use his powers.” 

“Oh.” Connie’s eyes softened. “Well, that’s good?”

“It could be.” Said Bismuth. “Except we don’t know how his… _army_ will react. They might turn on him. Even if they don’t, we could permanently lose his trust.”

“What was left of it, anyway.” Said Lapis.

“But, if they turn on him he’ll be helpless to defend himself.” Connie said.

“You’re right.” Said Garnet, adjusting her visor. 

“Oh dear.” Said Bluebird. “Guess we’ll have to switch to plan _B_. What was it again?”

All the faces in the room fell, and Bluebird chuckled.

Then, there was a sound like rushing water, followed by rope snapping and glass breaking.

The captive Lapis had freed herself, and busted through the basement window on her way out.

“...So there’s a sink down here.” Said Connie. “Good to know.”

* * *

Jasper eyed the line of Quartzes critically, searching for any sign of weakness.

“Your mission will be incredibly dangerous. Some of you may not return in one piece.” She told them. The group didn’t flinch, but Steven certainly did.

“Um, what?” He asked, voice cracking. “No. You guys, please try to come back alive.”

“But know that your mission is more important than your life.”

“No it’s not. I mean, I really want that Lapis back, but like. Safety, guys. Please exercise safety.”

“And fearlessness.”

“But I mean. A _little_ fearfulness is ok too.” Steven insisted. He turned to his first in command, fighting the urge to stuff his fingers in his hair again. “Jasper, _please_. I’m trying to give them a pep talk.”

“So am I.”

“No, but.”

They were cut off by the sound of the front door opening, and the Lapis entered the warehouse. All eyes turned to her.

“...Well. Hey. Welcome back.” Said Steven.

“Thank you, My Diamond.” Said the Lapis. She brushed some dirt off her dress, only looking slightly traumatized by her captivity.

“I know it’s only been like, a couple hours, but...You ok?” Steven asked.

“Yep.” Said the Lapis.

“Ok, good.” He turned the the elite rescue crew. “Hey guys, mission’s off. She’s fine.”

The Quartzes looked a little disappointed, as did Jasper, but meandered off with only a little grumbling. Steven, meanwhile, rushed to further check on the Lapis, Jasper following close behind.

“What did you tell them?” Jasper questioned ferociously. Steven just put a hand on her shoulder, gently directing her to stand back.

“Did they hurt you?” He asked.

“Eh, not really.” Replied the Lapis. Steven was visibly relieved, but Jasper still wanted answers.

“What information did they take from you?” She asked.

“None? I obeyed your command, my Diamond. I wouldn’t have told them anything even if I could.”

“See?” Said Steven. “The anti-snitching ritual works.”

“But what if they hadn’t taken a gem?” Jasper asked him. She gestured to a nearby group of humans on their lunch break, half-way through helping some recruited Bismuths add another wing to the base. The warehouse had certainly gotten a lot bigger since they began their operation, and was now closer in size to a full scale facility.

“Yeah, I kinda wish- _actually._ Hang on.” Steven stepped forward, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting to the group. “Hey Justine! Get over here!”

The young woman, short and stocky, approached.

“Yes, My Lord?”

 _“My Diamond.”_ Jasper corrected.

“Jasper, be nice.” Steven scolded her quietly. “Hey Justine. Gimme- what is something you _hate_ doing?” 

“I hate drinking water.”

“Cool.” Said Steven. “I need you to go drink, like. I don’t know. 22 ounces of water.”

“But I don’t wanna do that.” Said Justine. Steven huffed.

“Well, ok. Fine.”

“Eye contact. Physical touch.” Jasper reminded him, giving him a nudge.

“Oh, right.”

He approached the acolyte, gently resting his hands on her shoulders and looking her dead in the eye. The woman gazed back, looking like she was having a deep and intimate moment with god. She likely believed she was.

“Go drink 22 ounces of water.” Said Steven. Justine just nodded, unable to refuse the order. She turned around, heading off to complete the task. Steven turned to Jasper, an astonished look on his face.

“Hey Jasper?” 

“Yes, My Diamond?”

“I think I’ve got a plan. A way to kill White Di- I mean, take down the last fourteen countries. You follow me?”

“You’re _crystal_ clear, My Diamond.” Said Jasper.

Steven paused, taking a moment to study her stoic face.

“Jasper. Was that. Was that wordplay?”

“What?” Jasper asked.

_“Crystal clear?”_

“That. That wasn’t-”

“No! That was wordplay!” Cried one the Quartzes. The others gathered near, excited grins on their faces, but none could match the brightness of Steven’s own smile.

“Jasper, you just made a pun.”

“No I didn’t.” 

Jasper tried to deny it, but then the Quartzes' excited praise became joyful, incoherent screaming, and she found herself taking stock of all her life mistakes. This one was definitely going to the top.

The only thing that saved her was the sound of Justine vomiting 22 ounces of water onto the concrete floor of the base.

”Oh jeez. Oh gross.” Said Steven. “I didn’t think she’d- it wasn’t _that_ much water.”  
  
“She’s weak.” Said Jasper. “She can’t handle the responsibilities of serving your greatness, My Diamond.”

”I guess not.”

* * *

“Ok, but we’re not _actually_ gonna help them, right?” Eyeball asked her companion, who was currently flying them back to the closest thing they had to a home. They’d stationed themselves in an old abandoned boat house on the outskirts of Beach City, so as to better keep an eye on Steven. After he’d skipped town, they realized spying on his friends would be _much_ more fruitful.

“We _are_ going to help them.” Said Aquamarine. “We’re going to help them strip him of his powers, so that we can tear his gem from his stomach and _smash_ it into millions of _pieces.”_

Aquamarine’s grip on her partner tightened with her lust for revenge, but Eyeball just grinned.

“Oh,” Eyeball chuckled. “That is- I like that plan. That is a very good plan.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Crisis


	9. Pandemonium (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World Domination.
> 
> And Amethyst becomes a cannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Shout-out to TheTrickiestOne, Marie_Nomad, knowAll, insainity, perigay, sugardevil, hello203, Amusical, Ganaroth, Cyn, moonie, TopfSecret, and Lardo137 for the awesome responses to this fanfic!
> 
> Again, insainity (saiscribbles on tumblr) made some awesome art for this story, you can find it at the link below or check it out on chapter 3. It really is some magnificent work.  
> https://saiscribbles.tumblr.com/post/632246927724101632
> 
> Please enjoy, and comment if you care

Sunlight glinted off the city buildings, and it would have been an otherwise beautiful day if not for the wafting smoke and echoes of fighting down below. 

Quartzes moved in droves through torn up, battle-eaten buildings, some in packs of two or three, others in groups as large as a hundred. They marched over streets cluttered with bomb-shells, discarded weaponry, and the occasional leveled fighter jet.

Meanwhile, Emerald’s fleet surfed overhead like a school of sharks, searching the skies for any stray gleam of metal. Steven had forbidden them from targeting humans in parachutes, and strongly urged them to aim for the guns instead of the engines, but the rules barely hindered them. They toyed around with their less developed, human-made counterparts and without ever enduring so much as a scratch.

The Lapises had sunk the Navy only an hour or so before, and had moved inland, doing what they could to chase off SWAT and protect the cult-members. They, along with a few of the more pacifistic Quartzes, were on search and rescue; picking up fallen gemstones and providing medical attention to injured humans (this medical attention, of course, was the administration of water bottles Steven had ‘blessed’, or sipped from).

The acolytes had also taken it upon themselves to hand out flyers and wristbands with the hope of converting new members. There was little evidence that their teachings were sticking, but it looked like they were having fun, so Steven allowed it.

He himself was busy standing in the middle of a deserted intersection next to a fallen traffic light, waving his arms and trying to get the attention of several Lapises he’d sent to hold the line in the west. Things were quieter now (they were between waves at the moment), but humans were still dripping past the line. 

When the gems noticed him, they sunk down lower, and he took a few steps forward.

“Guys, there’s still SWAT units and cops running around.” He said, not unkindly. “The acolytes are getting arrested. What’s up, what’s wrong?”

Mean Lapis gave a frustrated groan.

“We thought we’d be on the ocean!” She grouched. "...My Diamond."

“We have enough Lapises on the waterfront, the Navy’s beached. We need you guys here.”

“But we can’t keep pulling water all the way from the-”

“What about the water under the city?”

“...There’s water under the city?”

“Here, let me show you.” Said Steven. He looked around for a second, eyes lighting up when he spotted a nearby fire hydrant. The Lapises watched curiously as he bent down and grabbed hold of it, effortlessly unrooting it from the concrete. A beam of blazing white water shot upwards, and he stumbled back a few steps, the task being much easier than he’d anticipated. Droplets peppered the tarmac like rain, and he grinned despite needing to turn his face and close his eyes from the spray. 

“There.” He said. “Try that.”

The Lapises watched the torrent bursting from the hole, wearing matching looks of astonishment. 

“Whoa.” Said one.

“This is _way_ easier.” Said another. They took use of the water immediately, shaping it and using it to slice through an abandoned car.

“Have fun guys.” Steven shouted over the rushing water. “Be careful around Justine, though. She’s allergic.”

“Understood, My Diamond.” Said Mean Lapis.

Steven turned to head back, but the approaching sound of more sirens reminded him of something.

“Oh, and;” He said, lifting the lid of a manhole and tossing it aside, “there’s more in here.”

He watched the red and blue lights dancing along remaining ship windows as the police got closer. “It’s mostly raw sewage, but don’t be afraid to use it.”

“With pleasure, My Diamond.” Said Mean Lapis, having no idea what ‘raw sewage’ was. But on inspection, she found it smelled a little like the sea (although it was very strong) and the color was lovely. Just like mud and dirt.

He smiled and gave a tired thumbs up, turning to head back to the square. Once he was out of view, he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and running dirty, dusty fingers through his hair. They’d been trying to take the city for six hours now, and while they were making great progress according to Jasper, it’d been exhausting trying to keep up with the discord. He’d been running back and forth all day (literally), and while his superspeed came in handy, it used a lot of energy. 

Steven barely got a chance to catch his breath when he was called back to the makeshift control center they’d built in the city square. He fought back a groan, steeling himself for more running.

Everything slowed down, and he took off, deftly sprinting across the city. Flames waved sleepily at him like seaweed tousled by a gentle current, explosions bloomed from building walls like great, orange flowers, and dust took flight behind him. The sight of it wasn't unfamiliar, but it still irked him. This wasn’t really how he’d imagined his ‘world takeover’ playing out. Somehow, he always thought there’d be less fire. But Jasper’s words resurfaced, from the very first time they’d engaged in planetary conquest;

_The humans are doing it to themselves, My Diamond._

How could he take responsibility when it was the humans' own violent tactics causing the destruction? He was trying to _fix_ everything, what were _they_ doing?

Before he’d realized it, he’d made it back, and the world sped up again. Steven jogged over to Jasper and Hessonite, trying to mask his slightly labored breathing with a bright smile. He’d been less keen about showing weakness ever since… well _._ He knew Jasper hated needing to coddle him so much. If he hadn’t cleaned up his act, he wasn’t sure how much more she would have tolerated.

For some strange reason, she hadn’t given up on him yet; if anything, she’d been _more_ attached to his side than ever. 

He was glad for that; if White showed up again, he didn't want be alone this time.

Even the thought of _seeing_ that gem made his skin crawl. His only solace was that she’d be gone soon, and he’d finally feel safe for the first time in over two years. In over _six_ years.

Jasper and Hessonite greeted him, pulling him from his thoughts. The two made room for him to see the screen better, and he smiled in gratitude. While his personal com was useful for connecting with his troops, it wasn’t much help long range. The control center was invaluable for keeping tabs on the battles going on overseas. 

“Ok, update me guys,” He said, coming to lean over the console. “what’s happening?”

“We need you on the line.” Hessonite told him. “It’s Holly Blue.”

“Yeah! I’m- I’m here. Put her on.”

He held the speaker up to his mouth and watched the screen light up. Holly Blue’s irate features came into view, and he suppressed a cringe.

“Hey, Holly. How’s it, uh- what’s going on over there? You got my man?”

“My Diamond,” She began, “We’ve secured this President,” She grabbed the man, pulling him into frame and shaking him for emphasis. His sweaty wrists had been bound, and there was a wet spot on the front of his pants. “but they detonated the bridge. I’ve been separated from my troops.”

Steven nodded, giving Holly a sympathetic look.

“Shit, ok. I’ll see if Emerald can pick you up.”

“Thank you, My Diamond.”

The line blinked out, and Steven motioned for Squaridot to call Emerald. Squaridot dialed her, but it took a few moments to receive an answer. This was typical, Emerald wasn't a fan of interruptions, and as a result, had a poor track record for responding quickly.

When Emerald finally did pick up, she looked relatively grumpy (that seemed to be her default), but brightened when she saw who it was. 

“My Diamond!”

"Hey, Emerald." Steven greeted. "Could you give Holly some support over in Adams DC? They got split up.”

“Are you sure, My Diamond? I thought you needed me for-”

“I _know_ , I know. But I don’t see Lars anywhere, and you’ve got the fastest ship. Unless… are... Do you see any more F-15s?”

Emerald, smirked, chuckling.

“There were only a couple hundred. We ran out in the first hour.”

“Couple _hundred_ of them?”

“...Didn’t take long.”

“Wow. Ok, well- wait.” He raised a brow. “You let them retreat, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t know _why_ you insist on sparing-“

“Just. Please go help Holly.”

“Yes, My Diamond.”

The call ended, and Steven sighed.

“Ok, ok.” He rested a palm on his forehead. He racked his brain for anything else that needed checking. He didn’t want to run halfway across the city and then get called back again. He snapped his fingers a couple times, going through a mental checklist.

“Squaridot, how’s the tech assault?” He asked.

“Enemy communications have been disabled, My Diamond. I wouldn’t forget something so important.”

“No, ‘cause I remember Bolivia. And that sucked.”

Squaridot blushed, fuming silently. 

“I have not erred since.”

“Just remember to enable them again when the Prez gets here. His surrender needs to be _heard.”_ He smoothed out his shirt, glaring at a dirt stain on his shoulder. “Speaking of, any chance of an early win?”

“I’ll call the Ambassador now, My Diamond.” Said Squaridot. Jasper frowned.

“Why… do we need her again?” Jasper asked Steven. Steven shrugged.

“Justine could have been a fluke. I don’t want to end up high and dry if the gag command thing falls apart.”

Jasper grunted in understanding, and they turned back to the screen, watching the loading cycle as the call tried to connect.

After a few seconds, Yellow Zircon’s image flashed up in front of them. She was much quicker to answer than Emerald.

“Hey! YZ, how you doing?” Steven asked, putting his hands on his hips and trying to smile cheerfully despite how tired he was getting. “How’s negotiations?”

“Things are going _excellent,_ My Diamond,” Yellow Zircon grinned at him nervously. He was used to this behavior by now, and didn’t take it as a bad sign. Yellow Zircon had always been incredibly skittish around him, despite his forgiveness. She _had_ almost gotten him sentenced to death. Steven had been understanding, but it didn’t make her any less anxious in his presence.

“We’ve got them on the ropes.”

“Good to hear, YZ, good to hear." He said, nodding in satisfaction. "Keep at it!”

“Yes, My Diamond.”

Yellow Zircon logged off, and Steven sighed.

He turned away from the console, staring out at the scene before him. It... was a little. Messy. Buildings would need to be rebuilt, and as usual, wounds would need to be tended to. But as far as he knew, his soldiers had obeyed his wishes for a peaceful takeover. Even in self-defense, their main goal was to disarm, not kill. It wasn’t too difficult, considering a weaponless human was no threat to a full size gem soldier. Some of the Quartzes complained about bruised shins, but otherwise sustained only superficial injuries. For the most part, everything was running as smoothly as could be expected. Steven just had one nagging doubt, one ever-present shard of fear that kept him on edge.

“Uhh… well. Jasper," He began, looking at his second-in-command. "are there any reports of… has White been seen anywhere?”

“No, My Diamond.”

Steven let out a breath he’d been holding, even as he was slightly disappointed. The sooner she showed up, the sooner this would all be over. He gave his attention to Squaridot.

“Hey, how’s… um. How’s the _you-know-what?”_ Steven asked.

“...The sniper is in position, My Diamond.” Squaridot answered him.

“Ok, good. Good. Well, until White shows up… we should-”

Before Steven could finish, the communication screen lit up, and a very familiar face showed itself. Steven’s fists clenched, and he fought the urge to literally growl.

“Hey, Steven!” Connie smiled and waved at him from what looked like her phone. The background was too dark to see where they were, but the rumbling told him they were inside some sort of moving transport. 

“Listen, ok. I _know_ you’re still mad at me, and that’s fine; I love you.” She said, and the honesty in her eyes made him feel sick. “And we’re coming over- but- when you’re ready to talk again, I’m- I’m here, Biscuit.”

This time, Steven did growl, recoiling away from the screen as if it would bite him.

“Is Steven on?” Pearl asked. “Hey Steven!”

“We’re coming, Buddy!” Cried Amethyst. “Gang’s all here!”

“...We’ll see you soon, Steven.” Said Garnet.

Steven just glowered at them, looking over at Squaridot, who had started to sweat.

“Can you get them off the line?” He asked her.

“Working on it.” Squaridot muttered through gritted teeth. Her shaking hands travelled furiously over the console, but it still took her several seconds to block the call. All the while, his ex-family giggled and waved. Finally, the screen went dark.

“They... they somehow broke the firewall, My Diamond.” Squaridot said anxiously. He was still seething, but not at her.

“It’s fine, it’s- _it’s all fine._ Mistakes happen.” He muttered, but his fists were still clenched taught. He took a deep breath. “Can you trace the call, at least?”

“I… oh. We, we didn’t have enough time.” Squaridot apologized. Steven scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Ok. Well, we know they’re coming.” He said. “We can still- oh. _Seriously?”_

Steven threw up his arms, glaring heavily at the giant blue hand pushing it’s way through the clouds.

* * *

The screen went black, and Peridot leaned back in her seat.

“They blocked us.” She said, taking off her visor to rub at her eyes. “It was a beautiful distraction, but their incredibly attractive and charming technician kept killing my viruses.”

“Sorry, Perry.” Said Amethyst.

Peridot moaned, tossing her head back melodramatically.

“Oh! Why are Peridots so good at everything? Why?” She asked.

Lapis patted her shoulder sympathetically, while Bismuth just shook her head.

“He… uh. Sure doesn’t like seeing us, does he?” She asked quietly.

“No, he was _pissed.”_ Amethyst added, before a grin split her face. “Did you see when Connie called him _‘Biscuit’?”_

Connie deflated a little, looking guilty.

“Sorry.” She apologized.

“No, it was great.” Amethyst replied. “I just wish I’d-“

“Focus.” Said Garnet, cutting in. “Steven may seem emotional, but he’s desperate to chase us off. Stay on track.”

The room quieted, and the attention of the group fixed on her.

“If Peridot can’t hack them remotely, we need to get her closer.” Garnet said, setting her gazed on Lars and adjusting her visor.

“How close can you get us?” She asked.

“Not too close,” He answered, eyes fixed on the bridge window. “Emerald’s gone, but the square is loaded with Quartzes. Uh, but… there’s an empty parking lot a few blocks away. Will that work?”

“...Not really, no.” Said Garnet. “But we’ll take it.”

She adjusted her visor, the lens barely glinting in the low lights of the cabin. They’d needed to dim the background so that Steven wouldn’t know how they were coming, but it’d made the general atmosphere solemn and foreboding. Garnet took a deep breath, adjusting her visor a second time and resting her hands together in her lap. Pearl and Amethyst gazed at each other uneasily, having long learned that the gesture wasn’t a confident one. When Garnet was nervous, she’d often compulsively check the future over and over, looking for any changes.

She didn’t seem to like what she was seeing.

“Garnet, um. Are you sure this will work?” Pearl asked.

“We need to stick together.” Garnet answered. Pearl and Amethyst frowned, but Connie pushed herself between them.

“...I can stay with you guys, you know.” She said.

“We need you on damage control.” Garnet answered her softly. “We’ll… we’ll be alright, Connie.”

Connie looked like she wanted to respond, but a call came in through the ship’s line.

Rhodonite answered it, and the main screen lit up, displaying the caller.

“Heya guys!” Spinel greeted them, holding her face way too close and giving the party a good view of her nostrils. The Diamonds had given her a wrist-worn communication device, having felt bad for how out of touch she was with modern gem technology. Spinel had cherished the gift, but her understanding of the device was similar to that of a grandfather and his first touchscreen. “Guess who!”

“Spinel, is something wrong?” Pearl asked. Spinel’s cheerful smile sagged.

“Well, I was just checking in… w-we’re about to touch down, y’know, but uh... anybody wanna switch places?”

Garnet frowned.

“No.” She said. Spinel deflated. Literally. 

“You realize how incriminating this looks?” Spinel whined. “Me. Coming out there. With the. With the _Rejuvenator?_ What’s Steven gonna think?”

“I actually agree with this.” Said Connie, but Garnet ignored her.

“We all have to make sacrifices, Spinel.” Said Garnet.

“Yeah but-”

“We _need_ you,” Said Amethyst. “The Diamonds won’t touch him, and you’re the only one who knows how to use that thing.” 

Spinel blossomed under the praise, looking away shyly. 

“Aw shucks.” She said, batting her eyelashes and flipping her hand.

“And your relationship with him is already ruined, so you can’t lose his trust!” Peridot added cheerfully.

Amethyst slapped a hand over her mouth, but Spinel had heard enough. She frowned, looking away and playing with her glove. Garnet stepped in to intervene.

“Spinel, I know it's hard,” Said Garnet. “but we’re counting on you.” 

Spinel’s pupils flicked to Garnet. The words took a minute to set in, but her eyes hardened, and she gave Garnet a resolved nod. 

“Won’t letcha down.” She said.

“Good.”

Spinel hung up, and the group turned to glare at Peridot.

“Whaddya want?” She asked them.

* * *

“Fuck.” Steven said under his breath, watching the Diamonds' ship gently sink down into the city buildings, several blocks away.

He signaled a nearby battalion to follow him, and began heading in the direction the ship had landed. When he noticed Jasper following, he stopped her.

“Hold up. Jasper, I kinda need you here.”

“Are you… Are you _sure,_ My Diamond?” She asked, staring at the spot the ship had disappeared.

“I'm ab- I'm _absolutely_ sure! But this could be a diversion. I need you guarding the control center." He told her. "and I need Hessonite," He made eye contact with the gem in question, "to go check on the front." 

Hessonite grunted in affirmation, leaving for her assignment, but Jasper still looked doubtful. Steven just smiled and held up his hands in a placating gesture.

“We’ll be _fine,_ we’ll be fine.” He began jogging backwards, towards the Quartzes. “I’ll call if anything goes wrong.” 

Jasper watched him head out, trying to push down that bad feeling that had begun to set in her chest. 

* * *

They were one block away and getting closer. The building in front of them moved like a large, thick curtain, slowly unveiling the fingers of Blue Diamond’s ship. Too big to land anywhere else, the huge vessel had settled down in he grass of Center Park.

Steven didn’t really know what to expect. He wanted to assume it was his family; he wasn’t excited to see them again, but he knew they couldn’t hurt him. The thirty or so Quartzes in tail behind him all but guaranteed that, even if he hadn’t surpassed them all years ago. Worst case scenario… worst case scenario was that he’d find White, but knowing that he had a plan… it helped assuage those fears. They were only a few blocks away from the armed sniper he’d positioned, and White was easily taller than most of the surrounding buildings. It wouldn't be a difficult shot to take.

...She wouldn’t be able to hurt him anymore… 

They turned the corner, and Steven did not see White Diamond or his ex-family. 

He did see a wall of Homeworld Quartzes. 

“Shit!” He breathed. The enemy Quartzes began to approach, and he ordered his soldiers to hold line in wait for back up. He pulled out his com, ready to alert Jasper and hopefully set up a defense, but a gloved hand reached down from overhead, snatching the device from his hand.

“Ho, hey!” A voice chimed, and he looked up to see Spinel lying on a high tree branch above him. She was mostly bathed in shade, but her eyes glinted mischievously. Steven hissed, reaching for the stolen good, but Spinel dangled it just out of reach, cackling obnoxiously.

“Spinel.” He ordered. “Give that back.”

“Finders keepers.” She chittered, her long, spindly limbs making her look like a languid, pleased monkey. “You want this back, you gotta take it.”

“Fine.” Said Steven. He sniffed, walking up to the tree trunk reeling back a fist. He smashed his knuckles against the wood so hard it nearly exploded, sending wood-chips flying.

Spinel squawked, slithering out of the branches in a desperate back track. The tree toppled just seconds after, and Steven stepped onto the trunk. He strode towards her, and she giggled, winding herself back into a standing position and retracting her stretched limbs.

“Ok, Ok. Alright. Listen.”

“What.” Steven demanded.

“...You’re a loser.”

“Ok,” Said Steven. “Alright.”

He broke into a run, and Spinel’s bright smile turned panicked. She laughed nervously, twisting herself up and bounding away. The chase was on.

Spinel glanced behind herself one last time, just to make sure he was following, before tapping the device on her wrist and holding it to her mouth.

“I got him.” She whispered, shutting the com off before her listeners could reply. In truth, Steven was a _lot_ faster than she was anticipating, and she didn't have much time to chat. She needed to focus all her energy on keeping ahead. 

But her message had gotten through. Safely out of sight, Yellow and Blue stepped out of the ship, ready to get into place.

* * *

The Sun Incinerator gently touched down on the cracked parking lot near an old, smoke-stained hotel. While nervous conversation had prevailed onboard the way over, all occupants were now silent, like prisoners in line for execution. 

The ship rumbled once, twice as it touched down, but Lars was a skilled pilot, and the landing was incredibly gentle. It felt like the calm before the storm.

Lars gave them a solemn look, and opened the shuttle doors to let them out into the sunlight. Connie waved him goodbye, and he waved back, but the entire exchange felt all too final.

The Crystal Gems set foot onto the cracked asphalt of the city, and Lars took off for the skies overhead.

The group stood quietly for a minute, just processing the odd situation they’d found themselves in. 

Until Garnet decided it was time to move on.

“Alright." She began. "Does everyone know where we’re going?”

The group nodded. 

“Good.” Said Garnet. “Connie, head out. Everyone else," She fixed the other Crystal Gems with a weighty stare. "do _not_ get separated.”

At her signal, they broke into a run, and Connie split off, scouring the area for displaced humans. The Crystal Gems began sorting their way through the wide, empty streets, Garnet heading them.

For the first three minutes, everything was going fine. They were making surprisingly good time, and hadn't encountered much resistance, besides a few stray Quartzes. And things might have stayed that way, if Garnet hadn't second-guessed herself.

She knew she shouldn’t have, but it was one of the moments that Ruby’s nervousness and insecurity combined with Sapphire’s high expectations. It was a personal flaw as old as Garnet herself, and it had picked the worst time possible to show up. 

The first mistake was when Garnet decided to take a detour. She had worried Emerald’s ship would come in two minutes too early. It had been a rational decision, if not a tad paranoid. But Garnet saw so many ways this mission could fail, she wasn't going to take any chances.

Unfortunately, she hadn’t counted for the fact that Emerald’s ship would come in _behind schedule._

It had been an incredibly unlikely possibility, but it made itself into reality, and Garnet hadn’t been prepared for it. With the added time the detour took, Garnet and the others found themselves right in Emerald's path. Garnet witnessed the shift too late. She could only provide four seconds of warning before a nearby car dealership exploded, having taken a direct hit from the enemy craft above. 

Rubble slid down onto the street like an avalanche of cars and rubble, creating a thick barrier and splitting the group in two. Pearl and Bismuth on one side, Garnet and the rest on the other.

“Are you guys ok?” Amethyst called through the dust. They all stared up at the huge, forty foot wall of debris, and for several terrifying seconds, they received no answer. 

“...We’re. We’re ok!” Pearl’s shaky voice echoed on the city walls, and everyone sagged in relief. 

“Jesus.” Amethyst muttered. She turned to their leader.

“What now?” She asked. 

Garnet didn’t answer, she couldn’t. Ruby and Sapphire were starting to separate, she could _feel_ it. She grit her teeth, screwing her eyes shut and trying to hide the disconnected, asymmetrical twitches in her fingers. She began to hear Ruby and Sapphire’s thoughts unmixing.

 _This is how it starts._ Thought Sapphire.

 _What do we do?_ Ruby wondered.

Garnet shook her head, as if it would help keep her mind whole. 

“Garnet?” Lapis asked.

“It’s ok!” Bismuth cried from over the wall. “We’ll find another way around!”

“Just meet us later!” Pearl hollered.

“Uh, yeah. Ok!” Amethyst called back. She came to stand in front of Garnet, frowning in concern.

After a moment or two, she hesitantly reached up and held both of Garnet’s shaking hands, pulling her out of her head. It was an uncharacteristic display of kindness, but Garnet took it gratefully.

“We need to keep moving.” She said, lips finally beginning to thaw. Amethyst nodded, allowing Garnet to take the lead again. 

They faced the empty street ahead of them, and resumed their journey.

* * *

Bismuth wasn't the _best_ at understanding human culture, but she wasn't exactly in unfamiliar territory. As a Bismuth, she had a profound understanding of architecture, and could read the buildings around them, the structure of the city. She knew that the more shops and advertisements visible, the closer they were to the square. She was making an educated guess, but the roads started getting wider, opening up for heavier loads of traffic, and she began to feel like they were making progress. They made a bid in the direction Bismuth was leading them, but almost as soon as they turned the corner, a ship lowered itself to the ground, blowing dust and smoke their way. The hatch opened, and two figures peered out.

Holly Blue Agate scowled down at them, sided by Emerald, who wore a sadistic grin.

“Hello, enemies to the new Diamond Authority.” Holly Blue said crisply. “You have this chance to repent; otherwise you’ll face swift and merciless justice for your insubordination.”

“I didn’t face justice last time." Said Bismuth. "Did you, Pearl?”

“I certainly don’t recall.” Pearl answered her, grinning. “Holly Blue? Can you recount any time I’ve had to “face justice”, as you would say? You know. For any disobedience and/or “insubordinate” behavior?”

Holly Blue bristled.

“You certainly _will, you petulant little-”_

“Wait! Wait, I heard about this.” Emerald exclaimed. She turned to Holly Blue. “That infiltration at the Zoo-" 

“There was no evidence of an infiltration! Only rumors! That weren't true!”

"-they had a Pearl with them. Ha! And she- Did she _really_ humiliate you in front of your Quartzes?”

"No!"

“So it _is_ true!” Emerald let out a hyena-like peal of laughter. She turned back to them. “Oh, _y_ _ou’re_ the little Pearl who took Big Blue down a peg!"

Pearl bowed. 

"That's correct."

Emerald chuckled, giving Pearl a more intensive look and licking her fangs.

"I wonder if Steven will let me keep you after this." She purred.

"You don't want her." Holly Blue remarked. Pearl's grin remained solid and untouched by the rudeness of both comments, but Bismuth was fuming.

"You're not gonna _have_ her." She hissed.

"Yes we are." Said Emerald. "We're taking this planet, and everything on it. Steven's not some sappy wuss anymore, he's a cold, hard Diamond, and everything you see will become part of his new Empire."

"Sappy?" Pearl snarled, feathers ruffling. "Is _that_ what you thought?"

"Pearl, it's ok-" Bismuth tried to placate her, but she wouldn't have it. Pearl leveled a long, sharp finger in the enemy's direction.

“You listen _here_ you disgusting little _boot-licking, Diamond-worshipping, mindless hunks of polluted top-soil-”_

“Pearl,” Bismuth chuckled, gesturing to the two gems glaring at them rigidly from the ship. “Pearl, you got them. They’re got.”

"We're not got!" Holly boomed. She pulled out her whip, and Emerald her saber. Pearl and Bismuth got their own weapons ready in response.

Emerald and Holly Blue Agate stepped off the ship.

* * *

The next obstacle came to them as they crossed a pedestrian bridge over a wide, tree-lined highway. 

An obstacle with fluffy, yellow hair, and one long, gleaming sword.

Originally, Garnet had planned on this confrontation at some point, but Pearl was supposed to be with them. As their swordsgem, a fight like this would have been right up her alley. However, they were now trapped in an alternate, unpredictable timeline, and Garnet was forced to piece together predictions from shattered possibilities. The more things diverged, the blurrier her future vision became. Despite this, she wasn't completely in the dark, at least not yet. She could still prevent one more disaster.

She placed a hand on Amethyst’s shoulder. 

“Don’t.” She said. Amethyst dissipated her whip, looking up at Garnet questioningly. Amethyst had been planning on sacrificing herself to push the rest of them forward, but it was bound to fail. Hessonite’s sword would cut through her whip like licorice rope, the poor gem would barely last ten seconds. 

Garnet didn’t know if the others could make it the rest of the way without her, but none of them stood a chance against Hessonite.

“Lapis.” Garnet said, keeping her eyes fixed on the approaching gem. “Take Amethyst and Peridot across the bridge. Get them to the control center. I’ll catch up with you.”

“No!” Amethyst cried. “Garnet! We can take her together!”

Garnet shook her head. She knew Amethyst was suggesting fusion, but Garnet was having enough trouble keeping herself in one piece. Sugilite would be even more unstable, and would only drain their combined energy.

“We’re losing time.” Garnet said. She turned to Amethyst. “We’ll find each other again. I promise.”

Amethyst still didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t have a choice in the matter. Garnet gave Lapis a nod, and Amethyst and Peridot were grabbed and lifted into the air. 

Garnet was left alone with Hessonite, who was stalking towards her confidently. Garnet widened her stance, rolling her shoulders in preparation for the fight.

Hessonite came to a stop ten yards away, her shadow stretching across the concrete between them as the afternoon sun glared behind her. She grinned, looking Garnet over incredulously.

“What are you supposed to be?” She asked.

“I’m you, but stronger.” Garnet answered.

“...Are you two serious?”

“I can assure you, Ruby and Sapphire’s relationship is _very_ serious.” Garnet said. Hessonite frowned.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” She said, readying her sword. Garnet responded by baring her gauntlets.

“Yes we will.”

* * *

“Oh my stars.” Lapis panted. “Amethyst, did you eat rocks or something?” 

“Don’t judge me.” Said Amethyst.

Lapis sunk out of the air, ungracefully touching down and dropping her cargo. She’d only made it one block before the load had become too much, she was nearly out of energy.

“You’re too heavy. I can’t carry both of you.” 

“Well, I mean. We have feet. We can walk.” Said Amethyst.

“Guys.” Said Peridot.

“Or you could just uneat the rocks.” Lapis said.

 _“Guys.”_ Said Peridot, stomping her foot.

“Only if you watch.” Replied Amethyst.

“GUYS!”

“What?” Asked Lapis and Amethyst. Their twin glares of annoyance dissolved as soon as they laid sight of Jasper, who stood guarding the entrance to the City Square. Just beyond her, a few hundred yards away, was the control center.

 _“Oh fuck no.”_ Amethyst breathed. Beside her, Lapis quaked.

“Amethyst. I- _Amethyst.”_ She whispered. “There’s no water here, and I- I can’t carry both of you, I’m too tired.”

“That’s ok.” Amethyst replied. “Just grab Peridot and go.”

“What?”

“Just go. I’ll be fine.” Amethyst answered. 

“No you _won’t!”_ Peridot hissed. “She’ll destroy you! Last time, she almost-”

Peridot was interrupted by a small rock being thrown at her feet.

“Just get going. I don’t love you anymore.”

“What? Where did you-”

“Just go!” 

Peridot backed up, glaring at Amethyst as another rock was sent her way. Lapis just gave her a sad, grieving look, whispered her goodbye, and grabbed Peridot.

“Hey! No! Wait!” She cried, but Lapis ignored her, carrying them both back up. 

“Amethyst! I always thought you were the least annoying!” She screeched, tears coming to her eyes. “I’ll miss you!”

Amethyst just waved back. She didn't have time to watch them go, preferring to keep her eyes on her fellow kindergartener.

“Hey, sis.” She said.

“...”

“So like, I need to get to that uh, whaddaya got, a little. That’s a control station, right? That little station over there?”

Jasper stared at her.

“So... Could you move?”

Jasper only narrowed her eyes.

“Kay, fine.” Said Amethyst, pulling out her whip. “Be like that.”

* * *

The rest of the way was silent. Lapis cut through the air as quickly as she could, but her mind was clouded. She hadn’t been as loud and dramatic with her grief as Peridot, but Amethyst was, well. Lapis cared about her, even if she didn't know her well.

She’d had a lot of trouble forgiving the Crystal Gems, after the years she spent in that mirror. She’d believed them all to be the closest thing her prison had to guards. But she’d grown from that mindset, and while she hadn’t quite forgiven them, she’d realized they'd left her there out of fear. Fear that she’d leave and alert Homeworld of their location. Which is exactly what had happened. 

Lapis had later reached the discovery that she was no better than they were. Her fear of Earth had caused her to steal its oceans, to break Greg's leg. Her fear of Jasper had caused her to become the cruel, sadistic captor she'd accused the Crystal Gems of being, and her fear of Homeworld had caused her to abandon Peridot. She'd strived to be better, but she couldn't change the past.

If she could, maybe she’d have spent more time with Amethyst. When she’d still been able to. 

Lapis blinked tears out of her eyes. There was no time to get emotional, and-

Stars, were they already here?

Lapis touched down, shaking the fatigue from her arms when Peridot leapt out of them. It was just a few more yards, and then they could shut this whole thing down-

Their path was intercepted by another Lapis, and another Peridot. 

"Oh god dammit." Peridot barked.

* * *

Spinels were famously agile gems. They weighed next to nothing, and had long, flexible limbs and fast reflexes. It made them incredibly good at tag and other games, as they were able to zig-zag and swerve around bends without losing their balance, and could squeeze through tight areas other gems couldn’t. They could even outrun a spinning Quartz.

Spinel herself was among the best. If Jasper was the perfect soldier, Spinel was the perfect playmate, able to run faster, stretch farther, and, most importantly, endure _more_ than others of her cut. It was for this reason that she had been gifted to Pink; she’d been the only toy with any chance of keeping up with a Diamond.

Right now, however, that wasn't so true.

In the few thousand years that they had spent together, she couldn't remember Pink being _this damn fast._

Spinel could reach comically rapid speeds, but Steven could break the sound barrier. He kept her at every turn, could easily leap over obstacles that even she struggled with, and whenever she‘d try ducking into small spaces, he’d just bulldoze through. She was barely staying ahead, and losing ground. Her only saving grace was his fatigue. If he had been fresh and at full energy, the chase would have already ended by now.

Her destination finally came into sight, and she grinned in relief.

She lengthened and spiraled her legs like a spring, shooting herself up towards the roof of a tall building.

Steven wasn’t long after her. Bending his knees, he jumped, wind threading itself through his hair as he soared upwards like a missile. He slowed once he'd gained enough height, his sandals daintily touching down on the warm concrete lip of the roof.

He sniffed, straightening his shirt as he prepared to end the chase and retrieve his com.

Instead, he was met with the sight of Yellow and Blue, standing tall behind Spinel. Spinel gave him a wave, but Yellow and Blue looked much more nervous to see him. They stood at the edge of the roof, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible, which was difficult considering they were each around forty feet tall.

A few buildings away, watching like a gargoyle, Bluebird giggled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I do have some sad news: I'm going on a brief hiatus. I'm getting slammed with projects, work, and school, and am planning to move in a few months, which means I'm doing interviews and looking for a job. 
> 
> I have absolutely not lost inspiration, and hope to come back around mid-November with the next chapter. So, about three weeks. I'll see you all then.
> 
> Also: if you're over 18, go out and VOTE.


	10. Pandemonium (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout-out to Dimonds456, knowAll, TheTrickiestOne, TopfSecret, insainity, kayyeh1, PameKitty_or_PameGato, and apierce11 for not losing faith in me! I'm real excited to be back, it's been a wild ride. Trump is gone, Putin resigned, and Dustiel became canon. Just. Wow. 
> 
> Also: hopefulkidweaseleclipse (apierce11) and normalbirb on tumblr have drawn some of the scenes from this chapter and their work is just. Awesome. You can find it at down at the end or check it out at the links below (spoiler warning):  
> Link to apierce11's art:  
> https://hopefulkidweaseleclipse.tumblr.com/post/634806052001611776/apex-predator-by-doctorlizard-on-ao3-hella
> 
> normalbirb's:  
> https://normalbirb.tumblr.com/post/637047653353553920/ok-so-please-read-apex-predator-by-doctor-lizard 
> 
> Anyway, this chap is kinda shorter, but I'm hoping to get chap 11 up sometime soon. Please enjoy, comment if you care.
> 
> (And fuck trump)

Clouds began to roll in, draping their long shadows over the city buildings and dimming the streets. A chill settled over the air, and the smell of rain seeped in, competing viciously with the lingering scent of ash and smoke.

Steven grunted in frustration as another one of his punches missed, and Spinel cackled impishly, spinning out of reach. The fight was surprisingly even, Spinel was so good at evasive maneuvers that, so far, Steven hadn’t landed a single hit. He panted, muscles jittery from over-exertion, and sweat gathered on his skin. A few drops even ran over the smooth surface of his gem, which was overworking itself to keep both his physical and light form in motion.

The Diamonds watched the fight fixedly, looking for any opportunity to use their new, much less violent abilities. Blue’s clouds just kept getting deflected, and Yellow hadn’t found a safe opening yet. The last thing she wanted to do was hit Spinel by accident, but it was so difficult to just stand by and watch.

Most stressful was the fact that Spinel had yet to unsheathe the Rejuvenator. They knew she was just waiting for the right moment, but for the Diamonds, that moment was taking forever to arrive.

Spinel seemed to have much more patience.

Steven tried a charge at her, but Spinel quickly wrapped her hand around his wrist, using his own momentum to twirl him around. He was sent stumbling backwards, and barely caught himself from stepping straight into one of Blue’s clouds. Spinel had been trying to corral him towards them, and was making more progress than he’d like to admit.

Steven righted himself and shook his head, trying to get his vision to stop spinning. He’d been tripped, swung around, knocked over and toyed with enough times to give him vertigo, and was beginning to wonder if they’d specifically sent Spinel after him because of his tendency for motion sickness.

But enough was enough.

Taking a moment to eye his target, Steven stepped into the air and shot himself at her like a meteor.

In the split seconds she had before impact, Spinel finally saw her moment.

He barely had time to skid to a stop, twisting his body and maintaining a safe distance of fifteen feet. For a few moments, both froze, staring at each other. Steven breathing heavily, and Spinel clutching her weapon for dear life. The Rejuvenator hummed, glowing brightly under the dim sky, with Spinel branding it in her steady hands like a baseball bat.

Spinel’s arms quivered once, and she unfroze, rushing at him and whirling the familiar weight of the Rejuvenator with natural ease. Steven tried to block with a shield, but the blade sliced through like it was tissue paper.

Any rage that had built up during the fight turned to cold, hard fear. He grit his teeth, trying to hold on to whatever scraps of confidence he had left, but it was draining fast.

He was forced to backtrack, taking up the evasive role and barely managing to keep himself out of harms way.

Finally, he got a hold of the Rejuvenator’s grip, locking them both in a deadly game of tug-o-war. Steven was easily stronger, but Spinel had been trained for this type of situation by Amethyst.

She grinned, digging her fingers into his side, wiggling them furiously. He burst into unconsenting giggles, grip loosening on the hilt.

With a sharp tug, she ripped it from his fingers, and he lost his balance, falling to the ground. Blue’s clouds drifted around them like a gate, blocking off his exit.

“Yellow!” Blue shouted.

He felt it before he saw it. His body thrummed with electricity, yellow light encompassing his vision as Yellow forcefully tried to reshape his physical form. His limbs started to shorten, and his body began to look more like it had before. Soft and weak and pathetic. Because they wanted their old Steven back; the one who wasn’t a threat, who was fine being used as a stress toy as long as his abuser could learn and grow.

The Steven who was always afraid, all the time, who cried some nights because he wished his mother hadn’t created him.

Yellow finished her work, and Spinel went in with the scythe raised high. Steven’s stomach flipped with terror.

“No- Stop!” He held up a hand and tried to push himself back, but Spinel just gave him a sad smile.

“Sorry, buddy.”

“I said STOP!” He bellowed. Spinel was knocked off her feet, dropping the scythe, which clacked against the hard concrete. The clouds were blown away, along with any dust or debris on the roof, and for several seconds, everyone was still.

Steven scowled, curling his fists and standing up. He steadily returned to his Diamond Height, which was still much, much smaller than Yellow or Blue, but at least he didn’t feel ~~weak helpless afraid~~.

Never again.

Spinel broke from her shock the fastest, and her eyes locked on the Rejuvenator. She dived for it, moving like a striking cobra, but Steven was just a split second faster.

She was inches away from the target when his foot came down on her head, poofing her instantly.

The Diamonds were paralyzed with shock. They stared at the spot Spinel’s gem lay, while Steven picked the weapon up. He gazed at it in disgust for a moment or two, before snapping it over his knee and tossing the two halves over the ledge like garbage.

A few feet away, a drop of rain burst on the cement, the first of many.

* * *

Emerald snarled rage. Her saber was the only thing between her face and Pearl’s spear, quivering with the force of their struggle. She could barely get any leverage from the position she was in, as Pearl had knocked her clean onto her back. 

“Embarrassed?” Asked Pearl. Emerald hissed like a trapped snake.

Behind them, the beginnings of rain drummed against the glassless windowsill of the deserted fastfood place. Pearl’s hair hadn’t fully dried, and was cemented around her gem, hanging limp and pale under the blinking fluorescent lights. One bar hung from the ceiling, flickering treacherously, and a breeze slithered in through the blown out windows, rustling napkins on the floor like autumn leaves. Pearl looked a little like a drowned bird, almost as tired and scuffed up as the establishment, but never seemed more triumphant. 

The injustice of it made Emerald sick. It had to be a trick, an illusion, Emerald had been cheated out of victory by a deceitful Pearl, pretending to be a better fighter than she really was. There was no other explanation for it.

Bismuth’s head poked through one of the longer, viewpoint windows. She rested her palms on her hips, giving Pearl a smile.

“Hey Pearl! I got- I got. Um…” She trailed off, mouth going ajar. A slight blush stained her cheeks.

“Yes, Bismuth?” Pearl asked, not taking her eyes off Emerald.

“Well, I was just checking in on you, but it- it looks like you- like you’re good.”

 _“Very_ good.” Said Pearl, and Bismuth blushed even more.

“Well, that’s, that’s uh- hey,” Bismuth peered back over her shoulder, frowning at something behind her. There was a thick, dull crash, and the sound of Holly Blue’s angry muttering as she crawled out of the rubble.

“You’re still- ! Aw, hang on Pearl, I gotta go.” 

Bismuth left, and Pearl and Emerald were back to where they left off.

* * *

Garnet caught Hessonite’s sword just seconds before it carved through her head. 

She grunted, arms shaking as the sharp end inched closer and closer. Rain had slicked the blade, making it difficult to grip. To make matters worse, droplets were collecting on her visor, making it equally difficult to see.

“Stronger than me, huh?” Hessonite breathed. She had Garnet pinned, her lower back against the railing of the bridge, with Hessonite’s fangs winking at her. It was an incredibly precarious position, and it took all of her strength and balance to keep from being pushed over.

She chanced a look behind her. Raindrops fell into the empty street below, polishing the leaves of any remaining city trees. Garnet’s arms trembled, and her feet struggled to remain planted on the increasingly slippery sidewalk, but her resolve held strong.

“...Absolutely.” She said, curling her fingers tightly around the blade. She grunted, muscles flexing with a last release of stored up power, and the blade finally snapped, forcing Hessonite to take several long steps back.

She glowered, but formed another sword. 

“You- you realize- you two are shamelessly sacrificing all of- all your combined dignity-”

“Don’t be jealous.” Said Garnet. “You’ll find someone. Eventually.” 

Hessonite snorted through her nose, getting ready to charge again.

“Might want to work on your approach, though.” Garnet added, taking a defensive stance.

* * *

“Don’t you ever quit?” Jasper asked. 

Amethyst wiped dust from her mouth, laid out in a pile of dark, rain-soaked rubble. Mud was sticking to her arms and legs, staining her hair. She blinked a few drops out of her eyes, staring blearily up at Jasper.

“Not good at it.” She replied, but when she tried to get to her feet, Jasper put a foot on her gem, pinning her.

“I don’t understand.” Jasper said honestly. _“You know_ you shouldn’t exist. Your form is weak, you’re useless. Why are you still here?”

Amethyst grunted, tried to push the foot off, but lacked the strength.

“I’m kinda _not_ useless,” She said. “and I _should_ exist.”

Jasper growled, frustrated at the lack of emotion Amethyst was displaying. No despair, no outrage. She pressed harder on the gem, making her wince. 

“I could shatter you.” Said Jasper. “I could-”

“Steven wouldn’t forgive you.” She rasped.

Jasper scowled.

“He hates you.” 

“You wish.”

Jasper increased the pressure, and Amethyst screwed her eyes shut in pain.

“Shut up.” Said Jasper.

She got ready to finish her work, when she heard Steven’s Song begin to pick up and amplify. It was louder, more urgent. They both stopped to listen.

It was a distress call, sent for Jasper. Amethyst’s heart sunk at the realization, but she saw her opening, and she’d be damned if she wouldn’t take it. 

She snapped her whip, wrapping it around one of the horns on Jasper’s helmet. With a yank, she threw Jasper off balance and rolled out from under her.

Jasper hissed, steadying herself and fixing Amethyst with a glare. 

“I don’t have time for this, runt.”

“I do.” 

“You can’t beat me.”

“Probably not, no.”

Jasper rolled her eyes, turning to leave, but as soon as she lifted one foot, Amethyst caught it around the ankle with her whip and pulled with all her strength.

Both pairs of eyes widened in shock when it actually brought her to the ground. 

Jasper snarled, ripping the whip out of Amethyst’s hands and lumbering to her feet.

“I sure can slow you down, though.” Said Amethyst, forming another two whips. 

* * *

“What are they doing?” Asked Mean Lapis.

“I don’t know.” Said Regular Lapis.

Rain pattered atop the canvas of the picnic tent they stood beneath. While the weather had made plenty of ammunition for the two, they’d gotten distracted from trying to kill each other and were now watching the ensuing death match between the two Peridots.

Squaridot had lost one of her limb enhancers already, and as a consequence, had landed back first onto the console of the communication center. She was trying to shield herself from Peridot’s tiny hands in what had become a one-sided slapping competition, while Peridot let loose a maelstrom of feral growls and expletives.

“Go Perry! You get her!” Lapis shouted, and Mean Lapis quickly stepped forward, screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Don’t let her pin you!” She cried. “Just- get her- oh my _stars.”_

They continued to observe the battle, cheering on their own side. Peridot was easily more aggressive than the two, and while Squaridot had longer reach, Lapis’s supportive cheering spurred her on. Mean Lapis was much harsher on Squaridot, but there was a soft undertone in her voice, and she was fighting off a smile. Neither Lapises were taking the fight seriously anymore.

“...This is actually pretty fun to watch.” Said Lapis.

“...Little bit.” Admitted Mean Lapis.

* * *

Blue gripped onto Yellow, staring dumbly at Steven. His breathing was harsh and heavy, and he continued to stare ahead. The rooftop was caught in a dead silence.

Yellow took a step forward, and he tensed, beginning to shake.

“Steven…” She said, voice tense but quiet, and angry. Chills went up his spine.

His body reacted before his mind did, and all he could think was _get them away get them away from me don’t let them hurt me they want to hurt me-_

The wall formed before any of them could react, thick and spiked, like the one he’d made when ~~_don’t think about that horrible night it never happened it never happened_~~.

He sent it toward them with everything he had, but they easily caught it with their hands, and the wall came to a dead stop.

Steven panicked, adrenaline shooting through his veins, and his glow intensified. His gem lent him every bit of strength he possessed in reserve.

But it wasn’t enough. The Diamonds began pushing back, and he grunted, chest heaving as he struggled to fend them off. They gained momentum, and he found himself losing ground faster and faster. He called for Jasper through his Song, more from instinct than anything, though he knew she couldn’t defend against the strength of two full-sized Diamonds.

_And you certainly can’t fight them off on your own, you little runt. You’re too weak to even take one of them, let alone two… you can barely call yourself a Diamond..._

_… Don’t forget, White’s stronger than the two of them combined. If she’s hiding somewhere, if she sneaks up on you like last time, it’s **over.**_

Unable to sustain the wall, he gasped and dropped it, nearly falling to his knees in exertion. He tried to control his labored breathing, but the strain had left him feeling faint and dizzy.

Watching them close in, he had one final, awful, desperate idea.

He grabbed Spinel’s gemstone, holding it up for the two to see, and squeezed.

A crack rode down the middle, not thick enough to shatter, but visible enough that it made Blue and Yellow gasp in horror.

He used the distraction to muster up two large panels, the biggest he could make them, and lugged them at his enemies. Yellow and Blue were both hit in the stomach, throwing off their balance and sending them backwards. Perhaps if the roof had been dry, they would have kept their footing, but the twin forces of surprise and a slicked ground sent them tumbling from the building. Two huge quakes rocked the earth as they hit the ground, followed by the sound of their colossal forms bursting into dust. Steven deflated in exhaustion.

His curls stuck to his wet forehead, damp with a mix of sweat and rain, and he looked down at the gem in his hand, barely comprehending.

_What did I-_

_Did I- !_

He swallowed, and his fingers began to tremble against the rock.

_Why did I do that?_

His knees felt weak, and he took a deep breath, running his free hand through his sopping wet hair.

_I can fix this. I’ll fix her. Later. I will._

After taking a second to catch his breath and calm down, he turned to the edge of the building, Spinel’s gem still held carefully in his hand. He stared at it, turning it over. It was alright, it was ok. He could fix it, when he was ready to. It’d be like nothing ever happened.

...But for now, he had just found a way to bring White out of hiding.

He looked over the city, numbly absorbing the violence below him. The Homeworld Quartzes were beginning to reach the square, slowly plowing their way through his spread out defenses.

Looking around, he finally spotted his com, laying dangerously close to a silvery patch of rainwater. Spinel must have been keeping it in her clothes, then.

He picked it up, inhaled quietly, and called in the much needed backup.

* * *

Amethyst had talked a lot of shit in her time, but in truth, she hadn’t expected to survive the fight with Jasper.

When Jasper had declined to kill her for fear of Steven’s judgement, it had come as an enormous surprise. Even then, she knew she could only keep Jasper busy for so long. It was just a matter of time before she’d be poofed, best case scenario.

So it hadn’t been too much of a loss when more of Steven’s Quartzes showed up, heading in the direction of the square. Any small chance of a win was lost, and at that point, she could only hope that the rest of the Crystal Gems were doing ok. She hadn’t given up, per say, but there didn’t seem to be any alternative.

That being said, she was in for another spontaneous bout of luck.

The sword cut smoothly through the Quartz’s middle, and the burly arms holding her vanished. Amethyst hit the ground with a grunt, and before she could even gain her bearings, a slim hand had tightly ensnared her forearm. Then she was being swung around onto Lion’s back, too shocked to make a sound.

Amethyst scrabbled to get a better grip, and looked up, peering over Connie’s shoulder. A bright light unfolded in front of them, swallowing them both.

And they were gone.

* * *

Steven delicately stepped down, gracefully breaking into a stride towards the control center. Emerald’s ship finally touched down, just in time to meet him.

The hatch burst open, and Emerald and Holly Blue rushed out as if they were late for school. Both gems were roughed up pretty good, hair a mess and clothing caked with a noticeable layer of dirt and grime. Holly Blue was dragging along the President, kicking and screaming, by his ankle.

“My Diamond!” Holly wheezed. “Oh, thank you, My Gracious Diamond, for sending reinforcements!”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“We are most ashamed for our tardiness, My Diamond,” Emerald said, cowering in his presence. “We… had…”

“Ship problems!” Holly Blue blurted. “B-But- we’re not making excuses, we just-”

“Guys, chill.” Steven held up his hands. He looked the President over, observing the sweat stains on his shirt and the spray-tan running off in the rain.

“You did good.” He finally said. “Let’s get this on air.”

The final step of the plan was completed as scheduled, Steven operating on autopilot the entire time. He was vaguely present, allowing Holly to drag the captive towards the cameras at the control center, while Squaridot (who, along with Mean Lapis, looked very dishevelled for some reason as well) spoke for him.

When it time to say his line, Steven turned mechanically to the President, and politely told him to surrender.

The plan worked seamlessly, and all across the country, screens and radios played the President’s defeated words in high definition.

America had ceased resistance.

The screen blinked out, and Steven stared blankly at it for several seconds, to the point where it started getting uncomfortable. In full honesty, he was just too tired to pretend he wasn’t tired.

Finally, they were joined by Hessonite and Jasper, jogging over from the west.

“...My Diamond,”

“What is it, Hessonite?” He turned to face her. “Is it White? Is she here?”

“Well, no… but all human governments have surrendered, My Diamond.”

Steven stared at her a moment, expression unreadable.

“Good.” He finally said, voice flat and devoid of emotion. “Spread the good news.” He turned around, facing the burnt, empty crater in the middle of the city. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be in my tower.”

“What tower?” Asked Mean Lapis.

Not a second later the ground began to shiver violently. Out of the burnt Earth shot several jagged, glowing crystals, clawing their way up to the sky. Much thicker, and darker pink than Steven’s usual panels, they widened and expanded, connecting together, and soon a structure began to take form.

It grew into an enormous spire, rain beating against it’s glassy, pink surface. It stood out among the gray buildings, a sharp, vibrant magenta against dark, cloudy skies.

Steven’s acolytes stood dumbfounded, and even Jasper found herself momentarily speechless at the impressive show of power.

The building stopped growing, and the dust settled. Steven stepped inside it’s jagged doorway as if he’d lived there all his life, and the door closed behind them with a hollow sound, rock meeting rock.

A beat passed.

“Ahah, yes. Well.” Holly Blue laughed nervously, craning her neck to get a glimpse of the whole thing. “I’m sure we’re all very impressed by His Radiance, but we don’t have time to waste. Standard wrap-up procedure! Back to work! All of you!”

“That includes you!” Hessonite barked, pointedly looking at the few Quartzes who’d stopped to gander. They balked, scrambling back to their task, all too excited to get away from Hessonite’s critical eye. She chuckled, coming to give Jasper a slap on the back, making the Quartz jump.

“It sure is coming together, huh?”

Jasper nodded, but didn’t look at her companion. She knew she should be making herself useful, but she found herself fixated on that heavy door, unable to look away from it.

She wondered if this was how things were going to be from now on; taking remote orders from him like she had with Pink and Yellow. It would only be natural, he belonged up there, just like she belonged down here.

The rain continued to pour, soaking her from head to toe and laying her mane flat against her back. She pulled some of it out of her eyes, staring up at the tower, trying to figure out why all of this felt so wrong.

* * *

Here's apierce11's beautiful art:

normalbirb's very impressive piece:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say: thank you to everyone who voted, and those who wanted to but weren't old enough/able to. I never saw this coming in a million years. You’re all beautiful and handsome and sexy and fantastic.
> 
> Next chap will be out as soon as possible, I've already started editing it. I can't believe we're closing in on the end of this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, see you guys soon.


	11. Take Me To The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet has a talk with Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to TheTrickiestOne, vapenation69, insainity, perigay, knowAll, PameKitty, CherryJolicoeur, apierce11, NotPinkDiamond, sufan156, and mann3ify for all those amazing reviews!
> 
> Also: if you're a repeat customer, please check out normalbirb on tumblr, he made some absolutely awe-inspiring artwork for this fic and if you haven't seen it already, you're really missing out. You can go back to chapter 10 or find it at this link:  
> https://normalbirb.tumblr.com/post/637047653353553920/ok-so-please-read-apex-predator-by-doctor-lizard
> 
> I know it's been a while, this chap actually doubled to twice the length it was supposed to be, but it's finally here. Please enjoy, and comment if you care

Outside, a powerful storm was thrashing against the beach house, whistling through the temple’s every recess and making the wood creak. It was surprisingly loud for such a new building, but this storm was certainly testing its integrity.

A week had passed since the house had been finished. A week had passed since Rose’s son had come to live with them, and a week since they’d even glanced at Greg’s instructions.

Pearl had skimmed over them, but for the most part, they’d seemed redundant and useless. They understood humans had certain needs, but some of these things… hadn’t made much sense. Feed Steven? There was food in the house, and Garnet easily foresaw him eating whether or not they ‘fed’ him, so what was the point? As for things like entertainment, Steven had his toys, and the newly purchased television. He could entertain himself. 

Pearl had absorbed all information she deemed ‘necessary to organic survival’, and had tossed the list. Her memory was impeccable, she wasn’t some human that needed useless paper reminders to keep her from forgetting. If anything, Greg had more use for the list than her.

But… now she wished she’d studied a little better.

Because of the storm, Steven had been tense all evening, and had even asked to go to bed an hour early. Greg had come to do the nightly routine, which included tucking Steven in, telling him a story, giving him a kiss on the forehead, and then sparing an awkward, repentant glance at the gems before heading out. Sometimes, there’d be an exchange of empty words, but not tonight.

They really didn’t appreciate Greg showing up so often. Garnet promised that with time, he’d get the message he wasn’t wanted, but for now, they still had to tolerate him. It had been eight years since Rose’s death, but it was eight years out of an eternity without her, and they wouldn’t ever let him forget that.

Tonight, however, they caught themselves wishing he had stayed a little longer. Because the instructions had certainly never outlined this.

At first, they’d thought the noises were from the storm. It took embarrassingly long for them to realize they were actually coming from the upstairs loft. Steven was crying. He was quiet about it, he clearly didn’t want them to hear, but it was audible.

“Last one to blink has to go!” Amethyst whispered, blinking several times to emphasize her point. Pearl growled, crossing her arms.

“Well- how immature do you have to-”

“Pearl, you’re going.” Garnet said quietly. Pearl blanched, causing Amethyst to snicker.

“But- Garnet-!”

“You were the last to blink.”

“I didn’t see _you_ blink!” Pearl hissed.

“I did. Under the visor.”

“But-”

Pearl gasped when Amethyst gave her a shove, pointing in the direction of the stairs.

“Just go see what he wants.” Amethyst told her. “He probably just lost his teddy bear again.”

Pearl looked to Garnet for sympathy, but found none. With a resigned sigh, she gathered herself and began to climb the stairs.

The sobbing was muffled, and it would pause every time thunder hit, but it was obvious Steven was very upset. Pearl suppressed a sigh, wondering what small, insignificant thing he was worried about this time.

Sure, they cared about Steven. They liked him, at least, when he was quiet and out of the way. But they hadn’t realized how _needy_ a useless human child was. Even if it was _Rose’s_ useless human child, it was still exhausting trying to keep up with every little drama he subjected them to. Pearl really hoped Rose’s philosophy on humans was correct; if he didn’t grow out of this soon, Pearl felt like she’d lose her mind.

She crossed the threshold of his room, staring through the darkness at the small lump underneath the covers.

“Steven?”

The figure went completely still. Pearl strode over to his bedside, looking him over, uncertain of where to start. She reached for the blanket, but hesitated.

She withdrew her hand, figuring that if he really needed her, he’d reach for her.

“Steven.” She said again, and finally got a response. He pulled the covers down a few inches, enough to bare one of his eyes. He seemed both relieved and nervous to see her. Pearl raised a brow.

“...Are you… ok?” She asked.

Steven looked away, but shook his head, humming negative. He gripped the covers tighter.

“I had a nightmare.” He said.

“What’s that?” She asked, partly convinced he’d come up with the idea on the spot.

But Steven seemed to open up a little bit, pulling the blanket farther down and making eye contact again.

“Well…”

Twenty minutes later, she was finally coming back down those stairs, rejoining her companions at the kitchen counter.

“So.” Amethyst started. “What was it all about?”

Pearl rolled her eyes.

“He just wanted attention again.” At Garnet and Amethyst’s questioning looks, Pearl elaborated. “He insisted that he’d seen something scary, _even though his eyes were closed,_ and-”

“How can you see things if your eyes are closed?” Amethyst asked.

“That story’s got holes.” Said Garnet.

“Exactly! And- but I don’t know what he wanted _me_ to do.”

“And we don’t have time for this stuff!” Amethyst ranted.

“It’s true.” Garnet agreed. “We can’t spend every minute of everyday dealing with whatever problems he can come up with.”

Pearl nodded, and Amethyst leaned over the counter from where she was perched on a stool.

“So what did you tell him?”

“I told him he’d be fine.” Said Pearl.

They sat in silence for a moment.

“...We’re good guardians.” Said Amethyst.

“Well, of course we are.” Said Pearl.

Garnet nodded. 

“By tomorrow morning,” she said, “he won’t even be upset.”

* * *

Outside, the rain continued to pummel the streets. The sound echoed along the concrete walls of the parking garage they were hiding in, amplifying it from a continual hissing noise into a deep, prolonged bellow.

Garnet stood, surveying the tower that had risen in the city square. It was ridiculously pink against the smoke and fire, standing like a monument to their defeat.

Rock solid evidence that they had lost.

They were just lucky that Connie had noticed when the Quartzes all started heading towards the square. With direction from Lapis and Peridot, she’d saved everyone she could, but Spinel, Blue and Yellow hadn’t been found yet.

Now, they found themselves huddled in the second story of an airport parkade with the Famethyst. They weren’t an incompetent group of soldiers by any means, but they were outnumbered and rusty, and the sudden onslaught of enemy muscle had forced them back. White was laying low as well, hidden as best she could crouched inside the aircraft hangar nearby. After hearing the bad news, she had refused to remain in the ship any longer, and was currently communicating with them on and off over the Diamond line. She looked considerably less regal on the screen, sitting like a child playing hide and seek in a cupboard, but she was there. Despite multiple warnings from Garnet, she hadn’t changed her mind. Spinel was in danger, and she had accepted any risks associated with rescuing her.

Now they were here, biding their time until Steven’s Quartzes inevitably stormed their makeshift hideaway. Most were downtrodden by recent events, and even the Famethyst was quieter, less enthusiastic.

Peridot, by contrast, was surprisingly optimistic.

“Hey guys, I found some chains!” She cried, thrusting up her scavenged treasure. The parkade bared signs of a rushed evacuation. It was filled to the brim with abandoned cars, some with their doors still hanging open. The reason for this was evident in the twenty five way blockage at the exit; an onslaught of panicked drivers had lead to a thick, impassable puddle of cars frozen at the parking booth. Among what had been left behind, Peridot had found herself some snow chains, and was in the process of figuring out how to weaponize them.

“That’s nice, Peridot.” Said Pearl offhandedly. She was in the middle of taking stock with Connie, Bismuth, Lapis and Garnet, trying to discuss their options, if they had any. Amethyst had chosen to check up on her sisters.

“Well, now- but did you see Spinel anywhere?” Pearl asked. “The Diamonds?”

“I haven’t seen them anywhere.” Said Connie. “It’s-”

“Peridot might know.” Said Garnet.

“What?” Connie and Pearl both asked. Bismuth just turned around, giving Peridot a curious look.

“Hey, Deepcut!” She cried.

“That’s my nickname!” Peridot shouted back, even though the two were only about thirty feet apart.

“What happened to Spinel?”

“Probably dead. Why?”

Connie, and Pearl gaped, but Bismuth just narrowed her eyes.

“Probably?” She asked.

“Well, I mean, I did find… um.” She reached into her gem, and pulled out two small, jagged pieces of metal. The remains of the Rejuvenator.

“Spinel could’ve dropped it, but it’s unlikely. Her gloves give her a surprisingly good grip.” Said Peridot. “I think somebody broke it.”

Pearl covered her mouth, and Connie frowned. It wasn’t hard to guess who that ‘somebody’ was.

“Can you fix it?” Connie asked.

“Gonna be a while.” Said Peridot. “I’ve never worked with old tech like this, so, uh. Might take- might take like ten minutes?”

“Ten whole minutes?” Pearl scoffed. “Here, I’ll help you.”

Peridot looked miffed, but accepted Pearl’s aid, placing the pieces in Pearl’s outstretched hand. The two began to work, and the group turned inward again.

“...So, is there... Garnet, is there a plan B?” Connie asked. Garnet looked at her.

“...I’m gonna talk to him.” Garnet finally said, eyes on the tower. Lapis and Connie gave her worried looks. Bismuth just looked resigned.

“Garnet, Steven’s not- I love the kid, but something’s in his head. He’s not your little buddy anymore.”

They looked at her, offended, and she held up her hands.

“I’m not saying he can’t be saved, but...”

She spared a glance at the tower, and then back to them.

“He is the apex predator of _the universe._ If something happens, nothing can help you.”

Lapis deflated, and Garnet and Connie looked away.

“We haven’t given up on him.” Said Connie.

“You shouldn’t.” Bismuth replied. “But know what’s up there.”

“I do.” Said Garnet.

The weighty atmosphere was broken by excited cries from Peridot.

“We did it!” Peridot screeched, and Connie covered her ears. “We fixed it!”

“We did an adequate job.” Said Pearl. “Given the time crunch.”

She came to stand by the group, nodding to Garnet, holding the Rejuvenator like it was a TV remote they’d just put back together.

“So, um. How are we getting to the tower?” She asked.

“Get White on the line,” Said Garnet. “and the Amethysts. We’ll need everyone.”

* * *

Despite everything the group had been through, it wasn't hard to mobilize them. Garnet's plan had given them hope, and even though the chances of success were slim, they weren't ready to call it quits. Even Bismuth had brightened up, acting a little more like herself again. It still didn't change how direness of the circumstances. If this plan failed, it would change everything forever.

She came to stand by Garnet, trying to hide her concern.

“So it looks like, uh. We’re all set.” Said Bismuth. “...You ready?”

She had asked Garnet those exact same words 5,751 years prior, the first time she had ever been sent out to direct troops as one of Rose Quartz’s generals.

Feeling nostalgic and inexperienced all at once, she decided to give Bismuth an honest answer. The same answer she had given the first time.

“I don’t know.”

Bismuth grinned helplessly, and for maybe two and a half seconds, they both felt extremely young.

“Me neither.” Said Bismuth.

A shadow passed over the streets just outside of the parkade, but no one needed to guess twice about its source. They wouldn’t get far, not with Emerald and her fleet watching the ground like hawks.

“Guess that’s me.” Said Lapis, spreading her wings. “Be seeing you guys.”

She turned to leave, but Garnet grabbed her hand.

“When you have her on the ocean, be careful.” Said Garnet. “There’s more Lapises on the coast. Sink her and come straight back.”

“Got it.”

They watched Lapis take off, and Garnet took a breath, turning to Peridot, Bismuth, and Opal.

“...Bismuth, stay close to Opal, make sure she doesn’t forget the plan.”

“That hurts.” Said Opal.

“And I can’t stress this enough,” Garnet continued, fixing her gaze down on Peridot. “Don’t go in the tower.”

“But-”

“Do not go in tower. Don’t do it.”

“We won’t,” Bismuth assured her, but she sounded nervous. “We won’t.”

Garnet eyed her, not satisfied at all by the answer, but she didn’t have time to argue.

The garage brightened up, graffiti painted walls illuminated by a white glow, and Garnet turned to lock eyes with White. She was crouching just outside, waiting for them.

“We’re ready.” Said Garnet, and White offered a hand for them to step into. The Amethysts climbed up her arm, hitching a ride on White’s cape, while Opal stationed herself on a shoulder. Garnet took the other shoulder, and discreetly leaned in near White’s head.

“Whatever you do,” She whispered so the others wouldn’t hear, “do not face east. At any point in time. And when I tell you to get down, _get down.”_ White nodded resolutely, and with a shaky breath, she stepped away from the parkade.

The darkness of the garage made the gray, overcast skies look overly bright in contrast. The rain hit them almost immediately, but most were too distracted to care.

Peridot and Bismuth took to the sky, Connie set off on Lion’s back, and White began making her way toward the tower.

Steven’s Quartzes spotted them almost immediately. They focused their assault on White’s ankles, but she kept going, barely giving them more than a wince. Opal downed some of them with her arrows, and a few of the Amethysts jumped off to help clear a path, but there wasn’t much more they could do.

Garnet was impressed White hadn’t purposefully stepped on any of them yet. Steven really did have her well trained.

White’s real trouble was the uneven ground. The streets were so torn up, she had to watch her footing very carefully just to stay upright. She did stumble a few times, nearly knocking Garnet off and making Opal to miss shots, but little by little, the tower approached.

When they got close enough to the square, the Amethysts leapt down from White’s cape, hitting the wet ground and racing towards the Control Center. Garnet had warned them that Squaridot and Hessonite were still lurking around that area, but the com center had to come down. The last thing they needed was for Steven to get an early warning about White, if he hadn’t already.

With every step they got nearer, the sinking feeling in Garnet’s stomach deepened. She really wasn’t sure this would work, there were so many ways for this to go wrong, so many ways this had _already gone wrong-_

She blinked, and realized they were there. It was amazing how short ten blocks could really be.

White wasn’t tall enough to reach (and how strange that sounded), so Garnet’s only access was the balcony on the seventh floor.

She crouched in White’s palm, ready to jump, when the thunderous roar of a laser blast hit their ears. The beam impaled a nearby building, sending up huge plumes of smoke and shaking the ground. White flinched, nearly dropping Garnet.

It had been a misfire, an attack triggered thirty seconds earlier than expected.

But now they were off schedule. Garnet couldn’t see when the real attack would come now, only that it would be soon. She stared up at White, who looked otherwise unhurt, if a little startled. Garnet saw a glint on one of the city rooves, and rushed to warn her.

“White! Get down!”

White obeyed as quick as she was able, but being so large, her reflexes weren’t lightning fast.

The laser fired again, and suddenly White had a thick pillar of light running through her left eye and out the back of her head, only missing her gem by a few feet.

Garnet jumped from her hand, just half a second before it poofed out of existence, and barely managed to grab the edge of the balcony. White’s gem plummeted to the earth, and for a moment, Garnet thought it would shatter on impact.

Amethyst’s whip wrapped around it at the second to last minute, barely saving it from breaking into thousands of shards. Garnet didn’t know how she felt about the strange wave of relief that washed over her, but she didn’t have time to analyze it.

She hoisted herself up onto the balcony and stepped inside.

It was cooler, but the scent of smoke was still thick and dry. The walls shimmered, reflecting the light of a distant explosion, and Garnet had to steady herself on a cold, stone wall as the ground shook again.

Spotting the stairs not far off, she took a deep breath, and steeled herself.

* * *

“You’re a monster with those, Tiny.”

“I know!” Peridot chirped, swinging her chains. “They make everything so easy!”

Bismuth and Opal looked at the Quartz gemstones littering the wet ground outside the entrance of the tower. The remains of Steven’s guard. Both would admit with no shame that almost half of them had been poofed by Peridot. She had linked the snow chains together to create a deadly, multipurpose weapon, capable of ensnaring, strangling, and applying blunt force. Opal had her combined strength and Bismuth had her armor, but none could compare to the sheer added intensity that Peridot had with her chains. Not even Holly Blue had stood a chance.

“...Hey guys?” Peridot asked.

“Yeah?” Asked Bismuth.

“You know how Garnet told us not to go in?”

“She told us not to go in?” Asked Opal.

“...Let’s go in.”

Bismuth and Opal stared at her.

“Yeah, ok. Sure.” Said Opal. Bismuth frowned.

“Yeah! Alright! Let’s go get Steven!” Peridot cried, rushing into the entrance without a second thought. Bismuth and Opal hung back for a second, looking up at the monstrous tower before them.

“This is a bad idea.” Replied Bismuth.

“Guys come on!” Peridot cried from halfway up the stairs. “We’re get- we’re go get Steven! We’re gonna go get him! Come on! Guys!”

Opal unfused.

“We’re coming.” Pearl and Amethyst said in unison.

“Yeah, alright.” Said Bismuth.

* * *

It was unsettling walking through the glassy, winding halls and hearing nothing but her own footsteps.

If he’d wanted a Fortress of Solitude, he certainly had one now.

The entrance to the highest room had one door, so thick she couldn’t even see through it. She stood next to it for a moment or two, wondering what to do. She could try to break through, but it wouldn’t start things off very well. Tact was the key here.

She debated using her future vision, but thought against it. All her long existence, she had predominantly kept her eyes on the future, rarely allowing herself to take in the Here and Now. She had made improvements over the years, but it didn’t change the fact that most of her memories took place in alternate timelines. She had spent so much time thinking ahead, it had cost her the present.

This wasn’t a moment she could afford to just skip over. She would have to be here for this, completely and unconditionally.

So, after a few moments of switching her weight and feeling lost, she tried knocking.

A beat passed. Then two. The door finally opened, and she hesitantly stepped inside.

The only piece of furniture was a smooth, crystalline throne coming out of the floor. It was relatively plain, and rectangular. It was nowhere near the size or glamor of even his mother’s throne, but the sight of it still sent tremors up Garnet limbs.

Steven himself was standing by an enormous, open window, almost as wide as the wall it was cut out of. He stared out pensively while sirens wailed in the distance, only drowned out by the rain pelting the rocky step. It echoed over the glassy walls, whose faint glow made the room seem warm despite the chill of the weather.

Even though she had come in without making a sound, he grinned, turning to look at her the moment she passed the threshold. In his front pocket was the outline of Spinel’s gem, thankfully still in one piece.

“Oh, hey you.” He said.

“Easy, Steven.” Said Garnet, cautious despite his upbeat demeanor. “I’m just here to talk.”

He giggled, taking a step forward. Garnet could now see the circles under his eyes, the way they drooped from exhaustion, contrasting with his bright smile.

“No, I’m so glad you’re here.” He spread his arms in welcome. “Now you can tell everyone they can leave!”

It took a few seconds for Garnet to process the statement.

“...What?”

“You _know.”_ He flipped his hand, as if it was an inside joke they were both in on. “You guys don’t need to worry. I’m- I’m fixing everything.”

Garnet blinked, wondering if she could hear him alright despite lacking the need for ears.

 _“Fixing it?”_ She asked, completely stunned.

“Well, yeah.” He frowned. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

Garnet’s eyes travelled to the pillars of smoke and destroyed buildings outside.

“Definitely not… whatever you think it looks like.”

Steven looked offended.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” He asked. Garnet ignored the question, opting for a straight forward approach. She’d really only came here to say one thing, she might as well say it.

“...It’s ok to come home, Steven.”

Steven clenched his fists, the glow around him suddenly livening and growing.

_“...F-Fuck you.”_

Garnet raised a brow, unused to hearing him use that kind of language.

“Wow. Ok.” She said, unable to respond with anything stronger. Steven didn’t seem to care.

“If you won’t support me, _the one time I’ve ever asked you to, then-_ just fucking leave.”

He fixed her with a heavy stare, pointing to the door. Garnet held her ground.

“I’m not leaving you, Steven.”

“...”

“...But everything is bad, and it needs to stop.”

Steven crossed his arms, angling himself away from her.

“Is that all you came to say? After months of silence-”

“We couldn’t find you!”

“Oh, I wish.”

Garnet fought the urge to paste a hand to her forehead. He was just taking her in circles at this point, but she couldn’t get angry with him; he needed to know it was safe for him to be vulnerable with her, or else everything would fall apart.

“We’re not here- Steven, we just want to help.”

“I don’t need any.”

“You _need_ to engage with reality.” She hissed, barely able to keep her voice level.

The immediate reaction was hurt; predictably followed by anger.

“Uh, I _have_ been.” He hissed. “I have been for _years_. Where were you?”

Garnet was silent.

“When shit was going down, when I was scrambling to keep us all together, where were you?” He fixed her with an accusing glare. “I mean, I. I _trusted_ you, Garnet. But I kept finding myself alone, with my life in my own hands because _you weren’t there!”_

Garnet didn’t need future vision to see the attack coming. He brought his arm up, and she leapt out of the way as a large, crystal spike erupted where she’d been standing.

For a tense moment, everything was very still.

“Steven.” Said Garnet. “Calm down.”

_“No.”_

At this point, she was unsure of what she wanted to say, what she wanted to do. Steven’s accusations had caught her completely off-guard, and she didn’t really know how to defend herself, if she even could.

He paced, trying to circle her, but she kept her distance.

“I know- I know you’re angry.” She said, eyeing the harsh lines in his face.

“No shit.”

“...But you’re letting it change who you-”

Another spike rose up, inches from her toes, forcing her to flinch back.

“You don’t know who I am!” Steven barked. “None of you do!”

Garnet tensed.

“...You only bothered to get to know me when I started being useful.” He said. “When you needed me.”

Garnet opened her mouth, but he cut her off.

“And I don’t blame you! I was an annoying kid, you didn't want me around. I get it. I’m _fine_ with it! Always have been!” He continued. “I was fine when you left for those long missions. I was fine waiting days, sometimes _weeks_ for you to come back. And I was fine with you avoiding me whenever you _were_ home.”

Garnet looked down in shame.

“We… we didn’t know you felt-”

“Shut up!” He screamed, and everything trembled with the force of his voice. Another spike rose from the ground, and another. “You _should have_ known!”

He stomped his foot down on the glassy floor, and cracks weaved their way through the rock. Garnet was already moving when more sharp crystals began to break through, some even managing to tear through her clothes. They rose, one by one, slowly filling the room like teeth in a shark’s mouth.

“You had no idea what you were doing, you didn’t even want me. But you chased Dad off anyway.”

Garnet dodged another gnarled spike, barely getting out of the way in time.

Steven watched her struggle, panting a bit.

“...Not that he would have done any better…” He said to himself.

“We didn’t-” Garnet was barely able to concentrate on the conversation, too busy trying to stay physically intact. “Steven, we _loved_ you-”

 _“You hated me!”_ He roared, and a spike knocked Garnet forward, to the ground, losing her visor in the process.

“I wasn’t stupid, Garnet! I saw the way you’d look at me. And I saw the way you looked at _her_ , at _her_ picture on the wall." He cried. "You had so much love and adoration for her. But when you looked at me- _I saw it on all your faces, don’t lie!_ All you saw was the spot she left behind!”

Garnet stumbled to her feet, hissing as more sharp rock cut across her leg.

“I wasn’t even a good replacement!” He bellowed.

Garnet was running out of space to move. She lost her balance again, and planted a hand on one of the stalactites to brace herself. Something shifted, gave under the pressure of her fingers, and it _crumbled_.

She watched it break apart under her weight, brittle, like half-baked adobe.

She looked up at him, and her realization was confirmed. Hands buried in his hair, sweat on his forehead. He was getting tired.

_Really tired._

“At least she got better. I just went backwards.” He took a weak, unbalanced step, looking off somewhere. “All those good deeds, all those “life lessons”, and I’ve just become a bigger disappointment than from the start!”

“We never hated you, Steven!” Garnet cried back, raising her voice over the crackle of moving rock. She smashed a few that were getting in her way, trying to wade towards him. “We were confused, and lost, and we shouldn’t have made you feel you were to blame, but we _never_ hated you.”

“That’s _not_ true!” He screamed, and Garnet braced herself as the walls shook around her with his fierce echo, but the spikes finally started to slow down, becoming thinner and weaker.

“It’s… It’s _not.”_

“Steven…”

“You only loved me when I started taking care of you, like she wanted. When I started _fixing_ you.” He scrubbed a hand down his face.

Slowly, but surely, the anger was draining away, his shoulders starting to sag. Something more like self-pity began to take over, and the spikes eventually stopped sprouting up. His breath was heavy, his stance uneven and shifting, like it was getting harder and harder for him to stay on his feet.

“...Everybody likes to pretend they always had it together. That you always loved me.” He said, crossing his arms and turning away like an upset child. “Well, you didn’t. I remember _so_ many times when you didn’t. And I’m tired of everybody, just, _forgetting_ everything.”

Steven went quiet for a moment, and Garnet held her breath. She had to find a way to get him going again. He was exhausted, his walls were coming down. All she had to do was keep him talking.

“Steven, we’re- I’m- I’m sorry.”

He stiffened, and the pink halo around his skin brightened and flickered.

"Too little, too late."

“...But you need to come home.”

A beat passed. No reply. Garnet sighed.

“...This has gone on long enough.” She said tiredly. She stepped closer and tried reach for him, but Steven recoiled, fists clenched and arms getting ready to protect his middle.

“Get the fuck _away_ from me!”

Garnet paused, but after a moment or two, risked another step forward. He took a step back, but the ground rumbled, and some of the spikes grew taller, thornier. Garnet hesitated for a second, but put her hand on one, watching cracks spread through it under the slightest pressure. It was all for show.

“...I’m not going to hurt you, Steven.”

 _“Liar!”_ He cried out.

She kept wading through the crystals, and he kept backing up.

“Steven, it’s alright,”

“It’s not! No!” He curled in on himself, fingers grabbing at his hair. The crystals started rising again, this time interlocking and weaving together to form a protective, jagged wall around him. Garnet finally reached the barrier, putting her hands over the cool rock. It thickened in response.

“STOP IT!” He shrieked, and the sound turned gravelly at the edges, sounding ethereal and inhuman.

“...You need to come out now.”

Steven roared, and the barrier suddenly sprouted sharp, outward-going spikes. She jumped back, breathing heavily.

The roar waned, quieted into a terrified whisper.

“Just get away.” He panted fearfully, “Just go!”

“No.”

Garnet tested the wall, and found it came apart easily, like glass that had already been cracked.

“But I’m not- I’m not a bad person!” Steven pleaded. “I’m- I’ve never- I didn’t- _I don’t hurt people. You don’t understand, I’m not bad! I’m not!”_

Garnet realized that he had no intention of letting down the barrier, so she resigned herself to pushing her way in.

She finally made a hole big enough to squeeze through, and stepped inside. He was curled up, sitting in the corner and looking impossibly small for his size.

“None of you understand!” He spat, voice thick and choked. “Nobody wants me anymore. They’re all leaving, because they know how _awful I am.”_

“You’re not awful, Steven.”

“Yes I am! Everything I’ve done, everything I’ve _survived_ … It’s ruined me, Garnet! Forever!” He croaked. “I’m even worse than useless. I’m- I-I’m-”

“You’re not alone.” She knelt beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “We’re here for you.”

She slid her arms around his chest, and he didn’t push her away.

“I’m here.”

A dam broke, and he blindly reached for her, desperate for any kind of comfort. She pulled him closer.

“I’m here, Steven,”

She angled herself to make it easier for him to bury his head under her chin, and he gratefully pressed himself close. He dissolved into a mess of tears, going limp in her hold, chest quaking helplessly.

 _“I’m here.”_ She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the first fic I've ever written, but it's certainly the longest, and the first I've ever posted. I just want to thank you all for the support, it's really meant a lot to me.
> 
> I do have finals coming up, but after that, it's winter break, and chapters should start coming out sooner.
> 
> Until next time, guys. Stay safe


	12. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They help him unhelp all the people he helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Novantinuum, organicjacket, perigay, knowAll, blissfall, Clinohumite, insainity, jimmyjoons, TopfSecret, Alezcor, NotPinkDiamond, Britt30 and MistyOfChicxulub for that sweet feedback.
> 
> Couple notes. I technically finished writing this chap around the end of december, but as I was going through the editing process, our shit idiot president tried to destroy american democracy.
> 
> That being said; There is content in the chapter that may sound a little familiar to actual real-world events. I considered re-writing this thing completely, but I kinda don't want to give Trump and his minions that much control over my life. So, this chapter is what it is. I just wanted to make it clear that it's not political commentary or a metaphor or anything. Again, it was written before jan 6. It's just a dumb little chapter in my dumb little fanfic.
> 
> Anyway, now that that's out of the way, please enjoy, and comment if you care.

Outside, the fighting continued, but Garnet held him tightly, letting him hide for just a few more minutes. She rubbed his back and shushed him, patiently waiting for him to calm down. Finally, he sat back on his knees, and wiped his eyes. He didn’t look _collected_ , but thankfully, the hysterics had ended. Garnet saw a few possible futures where the tears would return, but he remained shakily put together, hands curling and uncurling by his sides as he tried to keep himself grounded. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Steven, we _can_ fix this, but you need to call off the attack.”

Steven’s eyes brimmed with tears again, but he nodded, moving to stand up on trembling legs. 

He’d barely taken a few steps when the door burst open with a force that cracked the threshold. A whip shot through the air like lightning, catching Steven in the ankles and dragging him to the floor. 

Amethyst pulled it taught, and the others poured in. The whole thing happened so fast that Steven and Garnet barely any time to react. 

Peridot’s chains cinched tightly around his wrists, leaving his middle exposed for Pearl. She took several quick strides forward, wielding the Rejuvenator.

“Wait-!” Garnet cried.

She tried to rush in, to protect Steven, but it was too late. The blade passed smoothly through his stomach. He cried out, muscles quivering and jerking as electricity was forced into his veins.

It only took a few moments for it to set in, his body becoming smaller and softer until what remained was a much more familiar shape.

The pink glow completely faded away, and Steven curled up, still shivering from the remaining effects of the scythe.

Everyone was silent for several seconds.

“...Wow! That actually worked!” Screamed Peridot, fists raised high as she leapt into the air. She tried a high-five with Bismuth, who left her hanging.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Garnet sputtered. The other gems in the room gazed at her, at a loss.

“Garnet, what... w-we _had to-”_ Bismuth stuttered.

“He surrendered!”

The crowd shifted awkwardly, eyes wide with confusion, shame and disbelief.

“...He surrendered?” Amethyst asked.

“Yes!”

“Oh. Whoops. Haha.” Pearl chuckled nervously. Peridot just stomped her foot down, throwing her arms up.

“Garnet! Why didn’t you stop me?!”

“...you can’t be serious.” Garnet said. 

“...Guys, stop it.” Came a weak voice from the floor. Steven was still partially curled up, avoiding all eye contact. The chains had slipped off of his wrists, too big for him now, but he was still unable to disentangle himself from Amethyst’s whip. 

He looked decidedly pitiful sitting there, hair askew and tear streaks going down his face, but the gems were looking at him like he was the brightest, most beautiful star in the sky.

 _“Steven!”_ Amethyst cried, rushing over to capture him in a tight hug, making him flinch. The others followed, and soon Steven was trapped in a pile of gems, being cuddled and fawned over. It only served to make him feel worse. He tried to push them away, but they didn’t budge, holding on with an iron grip.

“Guys,” He choked. “We- we don’t have _time_ , I-”

“We can save the world in a second, Ste-man.” Said Amethyst, rubbing her cheek into his hair. “I missed your hugs.”

“No! We need to get _out of here! I can’t keep-”_

He was cut off by a thunderous crack, as the ceiling began to fold into itself. 

The tower was coming apart.

* * *

Steven scrabbled for purchase on top of Garnet’s hair as they ran down crumbling corridors, trying to find an exit.

“Go left!” He cried. Garnet swerved in the direction he was pointing, nearly sending him off, and he found himself wondering how the hell he’d been able to hold on as a kid.

They came to a dead stop, jostling him again. Huge slabs of fallen crystal were blocking the exit to the lower floor. 

Garnet’s eyes landed on an open window nearby.

“We have to jump.” She said.

 _“What?”_ Steven cried in disbelief, grip tightening. Garnet said nothing, and he yelped when she pulled him into her arms, pressing him tightly to her chest.

“Garnet, wait!” Pearl cried, motioning to stop. Garnet gave her an expectant look, and Steven sagged in relief.

“It’s _freezing_ out there!” Pearl argued. “You’re not taking him out in the cold like that.”

She pulled a blanket out of her gem, and Garnet nodded. She let Pearl tuck it around Steven’s shoulders, fussing over him like a newborn.

“Ok, go ahead.” She said, and Steven blanched.

“Wait wait wait _wait wait-!”_

But they were already past the window frame.

Garnet landed heavily on strong legs, safe and sound along with the others, but Steven was still hanging on with a death grip.

A few seconds passed, and Garnet nudged him. He blinked, looking around and reddening in embarrassment.

He wobbled a bit when Garnet set him down, so she put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from losing his balance. To his relief, it wasn’t raining anymore, but the air was still chilly. He was really glad Pearl had thought to bring that blanket.

“Steven,” Pearl said sternly, and he looked away. “We need to put out a message that the invasion is _over.”_

Steven nodded hastily.

“Yeah, let me just-“

He froze as soon as his hand had slipped into his pocket.

“Oh. Uh. Oh no.”

The group tensed.

“What’s _oh no?”_ Amethyst interrogated. Steven rushed to soothe them, holding up a hand. 

“No, no. I-I-It’s alright, I just. I think I lost my com- my com in the tower. We just… Uh. We need to get to the square. By foot.”

Amethyst moaned.

“Again?”

* * *

They had only made it a block and a half before Garnet slowed to a stop, signaling for the others to halt as well.

Steven almost bumped into her, but the rest of the group obeyed easily, eyes trained on the seemingly deserted cityscape around them.

“Something’s wrong.”

For several seconds, they heard nothing, saw nothing. They huddled closer, readying their weapons.

Several moments passed quietly.

“Garnet.” Said Peridot. “Are you sure-”

“Yes!” Garnet hissed back, fixing Peridot with a glare. “Just-”

In retrospect, it shouldn’t have been so surprising when the city around them exploded with soldiers. But it was. Very much so.

In an impressive show of coordination and unity, at least fifty Quartzes ambushed the group, bursting forth from buildings and from around corners.

Even Peridot couldn’t defend against their sheer numbers. Especially not when one Quartz managed to snap her chains in half like they were made of cheap plastic. Within minutes, they had the group strategically divided and pinned.

All except for Steven.

“You will not take our Diamond!” A Strawberry Quartz shouted ferociously. 

She had positioned herself close to her leader, acting as a protective barrier between him and his family. Steven recognized the gem immediately, recognized all of them. 

It was the original batch.

“Yo, Steven!” Amethyst cried. “Call them off!”

“Yeah!” Peridot shouted. “And make ‘em apologize for breaking my sweet chains.”

Fives, the one closest to Steven, turned to face him, a perplexed and surprised expression on her face.

“My Diamond... have they joined us?” She asked. Steven’s hands began to shake.

“Uh, _no.”_ Said Peridot. “He joined _us.”_

Many of the others turned to look at him as well, many wearing expressions of shock and confusion. When Steven didn’t reply right away, something in Five’s eyes hardened.

“They’re clearly lying. Our Diamond would never work with the enemy.”

“Oh yes he would!” Peridot shouted, but immediately regretted it when the Quartz holding her tightened her grip.

“Steven!” Pearl shouted. “Tell them!”

“Is this… Is it true, my Diamond?” Asked another Quartz. Waxer.

Steven gripped his elbows, studying the confused and concerned faces of his Quartzes. They stared back, towering above him, looking to him for an answer. Several were frowning deeply, others just looked impatient.

He tugged the blanket tighter around himself, suddenly self-conscious.

He had no idea how they’d react to his defection. He was essentially betraying not only them but the dogma they had been hard trained to follow for months. Their entire existence had been leading up to this, and he was revoking it.

“...It’s-” His voice was so quiet, even he had trouble hearing it. He swallowed, and tried again. “We’re not doing this anymore.”

“What?” Asked Fives. Many of her sisters made confused exclamations as well, unable to comprehend the words coming from his mouth.

“I’m- I’m calling off the attack.” He said a little louder. “War’s over.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

Their was a brief silence between the two groups.

“Well, ok. That’s cool, then.” Said Fives. Many of the other Quartzes also looked relieved, lowering their weapons and relaxing their stances.

 _“Is it_ cool?” Amethyst asked. “You just… you’re fine with this?”

She gestured vaguely toward Steven, who frowned at her.

“Invading cities is fun, but like. We kinda just wanna go back to bug hunting.” Said Waxer.

“We miss the bugs.” Said another.

“The bugs were good.” Said a third.

“So… You’re not mad?” Steven asked, rubbing his arm.

“What? No!” Said Fives, giving him a concerned look. She knelt to pick Steven up, hugging him tightly. Several others followed suit, forming an large, awkward group hug. 

“You’re Our Diamond, we wouldn’t exist without you.” 

“Awww.” Steven cooed. “You guys…”

“Guys.” Peridot groused. “We have to go.”

The Quartzes holding Steven gave the Crystal Gems a suspicious glare.

“They aren’t _forcing_ you to do this,” She asked Steven quietly. “Are they, My Diamond?”

“‘Cause we _will_ crush them for you.” Said Waxer.

“Appreciated, but please don’t. Tell everybody I’ve got it under control. I’m not in any- I’m not in any danger.”

They gently set him down, and Steven’s shoulders sagged in relief. 

“Thanks guys.” He said.

“Don’t mention it.” Said the Quartz. “Anything else you need?”

“Just, try to let everyone know to retreat. I’ll try to get in touch with you when everything’s over.”

“Understood, my Diamond.” Said the Quartz, and many of her sisters echoed the statement. Steven watched them head out, a proud smile on his face.

“Bye, you guys!” He said. He didn’t know when he’d get a chance to see them again, if he would at all. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it, because his family was already on their way again, making their way downtown.

* * *

The control center was significantly farther away than Steven remembered.

He panted, watching the group disappear around the corner nearly an entire block away. He slowed to a walk, trying desperately to catch his breath. It was ok, he’d catch up to them eventually, he just had to keep moving. 

He gripped his arm, embarrassed. Without his Diamond Stamina, it was no use trying to keep up with his alien family, but it still ached in a very familiar way. He knew it wasn’t their fault, they weren’t used to having to wait up for him, but he couldn’t help the childish feelings of humiliation and self-loathing that came with being the slowest of the group.

They’d notice he wasn’t with them eventually. He knew they would. He may have fucked up in a supremely major way, but they still loved him, they said so. They wouldn’t just… abandon him...

He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, squeezing at his gem through the fabric, almost wishing he’d asked a couple of his Quartzes to stick around. He _really_ didn’t want to be alone right now, even if he did deserve it.

Then a hand roughly grabbed him by the back of his blanket.

He was thrown off his feet, too shocked to do anything but watch the patchy sky above him disappear under the awning of an empty building. His heels dragged roughly over asphalt before transitioning to damp, muddy tile.

The small (but ridiculously strong) hand let go, and he struggled to get his legs under him. The lights of what used to be a pharmacy had all blown out, leaving it dim and grey, barely highlighted by the growing spots of sun breaking through the clouds.

His assailant had hidden themselves well within the shadow, but he could make out the glint of their two gems.

Her two gems.

Steven tensed, and instinctively tried to form a shield, but as expected, it glitched out of existence, completely useless. Bluebird cackled.

“Oh, ha, aww.” She spoke with a certain smug pity in her tone, like she was looking down at a trapped kitten. A kitten she wanted to eat. 

“They’ve done a number on you, haven’t they, Love?”

Steven pushed himself up, and stared tensely down at her, trying to summon whatever self-assuredness he had left.

“Bluebird.” He warned. “Get out of here.”

He kept his voice steady, as deep as he could manage, but her grin never shrank.

She took an eager step further, making a grab for him, and he foolishly tried to strike her, forgetting that he no longer had the benefit of super strength.

Or of bubbling his fists.

He hissed in pain at the impact on his knuckles, her hard light form didn’t even budge an inch. She took advantage of his distraction to swing him back to the floor.

“The mighty Steven Universe…” She teased. She drew her weapons, and the twin swords glinted in the gray light, getting dangerously close. She towered over him from where he lay on the ground. “I can’t believe it’s all this easy.” 

He kicked futilely at her as she bent to grab a fist-full of the blanket, bearing his gem to the cold air and raising her sword high above it.

Steven couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. He wanted to do something, say something, but suddenly his muscles had become cold, immovable stone, and all he could do was watch as she went in to finish the job. 

He was so overwhelmed by the hopelessness of the situation that he didn’t notice the crunch of glass behind Bluebird, or the dark silhouette that materialized from the background.

The blade came down, and his eyes shut tight-

But the hit never came.

Steven opened his eyes to see the tip of Connie’s sword poking through Bluebird’s chest. It was smooth, and clean, as if Connie had stabbed through a peice of paper.

The sword pulled out, and Bluebird disintegrated, her gems falling to the ground unceremoniously. The dust cleared, and his savior stepped forward, tucking away her sword.

“Uh, hey, Steven.” She said, looking him over. Strangely enough, there was a heavy weight in her eyes, a kind of nervousness, uncertainty. As if _she_ was the one who should be ashamed and vulnerable.

Hesitantly, she offered him a hand.

He took it, tearing up, and she was pleasantly surprised to find his arms around her neck. 

She hugged him back tightly.

“I missed you.” She whispered quietly. Steven just nodded, gripping her tighter, and for a few moments, they stood together in the strengthening beams of sunlight, just sharing warmth.

“Connie, I’m sorry.” Steven finally managed. Connie just gave him a final squeeze, pulling back.

“Yeah, me too. But I’m glad you’re back.”

“Yeah.” Said Steven. “Me too.”

“But. Uh. What’s happening now? Where’s Garnet?”

“Fuck!” Steven blurted, and Connie’s brows shot up. No matter how many times she’d hear him use that word, she swore she’d never get used to it. 

“Garnet! The others! We got separated!”

“Oh. Well. You need a ride?”

* * *

It didn’t take them long to reach their destination, they caught up with the group in less than a minute’s time.

Steven was both guilty and relieved that they’d been looking for him, and they felt similar about losing him in the first place. But the joy of reunion was short-lived. Connie couldn’t stay, not long. She still had work to do, they all did.

The group resumed their journey, and Steven found himself back on his feet, struggling to keep up again. They kept a watchful eye on him this time, but they didn’t slow down near enough for Steven’s comfort.

By the time they finally got to the control center, he was red in the face, panting for breath and on the verge of collapse. 

Hessonite was waiting for them, watching their approach with cool displeasure. Dormant gemstones were sprawled out on the ground around her, all Amethysts except for one glistening Peridot.

The group came to a stop a dozen yards away, and Hessonite straightened her back, glaring down at them. Eerily enough, she was even taller than Bismuth. Steven pushed himself to the front of the group, eyeing Hessonite cautiously. As his general, she’d been nothing but competent and impressive, but as a potential enemy... well. Hopefully he could sort this out like he had with the Quartzes.

“My Diamond,” She hissed through gritted teeth. “I humbly request that you stand aside.”

“Hessonite,” Steven’s voice was weak with exertion. “We need to call off the attack.”

_“What?”_

“This isn’t what I wanted.” His voice broke, and he cursed inwardly as the shock in Hessonite’s eyes turned to disgust.

“No.”

 _“No?”_ Steven asked, offended.

“You’re out of your mind if you think I’ll shut this operation down. Not when we’re this close.”

Steven was a little impressed by her show of disobedience, but right now, it was anything but useful. His brow furrowed, resolve taking over.

“Hessonite. Shut it down right _now-”_

“Or what? What are you going to do?” She jabbed a finger in his chest, nearly pushing him over.

Garnet shoved Steven behind her, and pushed the group back a few steps. Anyone with weapons drew them.

“I will _not_ treat you like a Diamond,” Hessonite boomed, readying her sword and staring Garnet in the face. “unless you act like one.”

She charged, but a heavy force knocked her to the ground.

It was Jasper. 

Despite the distant booms and hollering flames, the world seemed to go silent for several moments. Hessonite glared furiously at her assailant.

She stumbled to her feet, searching Jasper’s face.

“Jasper,” She implored, “Our Diamond has abandoned the mission!” She took a step closer, reaching out a hand. “Help me show him his error.”

Jasper studied the hand for a second or two. She looked at Steven, who peered up at her from behind Garnet, trying to squeeze past. 

“Jasper, please!” He begged, reaching for her. She looked back at Hessonite, who was growing impatient. 

“Come on! Are you really going to abandon all this progress for _him?”_ She gestured to Steven, and the gems tightened their stance. “After how _weak_ he’s become?”

Jasper didn’t move. Hessonite frowned, growling in frustration.

“Fine! I’ll do it myself!”

She raised her sword, and lunged.

In a flash, the sharp red horns of Jasper’s helmet had sailed right into Hessonite’s gut.

The sound of her gemstone clinking to the ground was quick to follow. 

“Woohoooo!” Amethyst cheered, pumping a fist. “You got ‘em, girl!”

“Wow, thanks!” Cried Peridot.

Jasper ignored her, quietly turning on the comm.

“The order has been given to retreat,” She said, sounding strangely subdued, “All soldiers return to base. The attack has been canceled.”

For several moments, no one said anything. Not a word.

Lapis silently touched down several feet behind the group, catching Garnet’s eye. She gave Jasper a wary look, pointing at her and punching her palm in a silent question. But Garnet just motioned for her to stand down.

The war was over.

* * *

“So, how is he?” Connie asked. She sat down next to Amethyst, wobbling a little when Lars’ ship hit a patch of turbulence.

“Steven?” Amethyst questioned. “Oh, no he’s out. He’s down for the count.”

“What?”

“Y’know, like.” She took a bite out of the soda can in her hand. “He’s kinda a little bit passed out right now.”

“Is he ok?!” 

“He’ll be fine, I think he just needed a nap.” 

“...Let him rest.” Said Garnet. “He needs it.”

Connie took a deep breathe, calming down again. Amethyst eyed Garnet, studying the prevailing tightness in her face.

“Yeah… So… How’d the talk with him go?” Amethyst asked. Garnet gripped her knees.

“Not well.” She said.

“Well, something must have gone right.” Said Amethyst. 

“He’s back with us.” Said Connie, blushing slightly. “...I got a hug.”

“No. We shouldn’t have even gotten here to begin with.” Garnet hissed.

“...On the ship?” Amethyst asked.

“No!” Cried Garnet. “All of this is… we’ve ruined this. We’ve _been_ ruining it.”

“Garnet,” Amethyst began, starting to sound uneasy. “What are you…”

A tear leaked from under Garnet’s visor, down her cheek. Amethyst and Connie froze.

“We failed him.” She said, wiping at her face. “We failed in every way.”

“No…” Amethyst tried, but Garnet shook her head.

“We did.” She said, removing her visor and fiercely wiping at her eyes. 

“I did.” She finished quietly.

Connie and Amethyst didn’t know what to say.

After a minute or two of awkward silence, watching Garnet’s fingers twitch every few seconds, Amethyst spoke up.

“You can mean well,” Amethyst continued. “And you can still fuck up. I mean, look where Steven got himself.”

Garnet’s mouth gaped slightly, but Connie stifled confused, surprised laughter.

“What?” Amethyst insisted. “We all have to answer for our fuckups, but we’re not perfect. No matter how much we learn, we’ll keep fucking up. Didn’t Rose say something like that?”

“...Not- she never put it like that.” Garnet sighed. “But. Now that we know we’ve fucked up, what do we do?”

“This is just sound cheesy as fuck,” Amethyst said. “But…”

“We do better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'd also seriously like to thank anybody whose stuck with me this long, as well as praise those who actually read the end notes. The world would fall apart without you.
> 
> No, seriously, I'm glad you stopped by. Thank you for reading. You, specifically. Not anybody else. not that guy behind you. You, specifically.
> 
> Anyway, see you guys with chapter 13. Boy gets a stern talking to, and somebody dies. You wished for death, Clinohumite, and I vow to satisfy your bloodlust.


	13. The Chapter Where Someone Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies. You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to jimmyjoons, Notpinkdiamond, organicjacket, Clinohumite, insainity, Marie_Nomad, knowAll, perigay, Stellunaria and Alezcor for the fantastic reviews! Fuckin love you guys
> 
> Alrighty, we're finally at the chapter you've all been waiting for. Don't worry, I can assure you that one of the characters is going to fucking die. Absolutely. They are gonna be so dead, you won't believe it.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, and comment if you care.

Although they weren’t in sight, Steven knew that Lapis, Bismuth and Peridot were stationed somewhere outside, making sure he wouldn’t try to run. Not like he would get very far. He couldn’t even use the warp pads anymore.

He’d been waiting for forty-five minutes, and his anxiety had only increased; he didn’t dare move from his designated spot. However, he desperately ached to get a glass of water, maybe some food. He hadn’t eaten in… well. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten anything. 

He tried to find something to distract himself, but it felt like everywhere he looked, he was reminded of his biggest mistake. Photos of him still decorated the walls, and his favorite mug hung pristine on the kitchen rack, clean and shiny. Even the coffee maker was still sitting there, plugged in, maintained, as if he wasn’t the only one who used it. The only thing that gave it all away was the thin layer of dust on the stairs.

Everything looked almost exactly the way it had when he left, serving only to remind him of how much had changed. He realized now that he had seriously, _truly_ broken everyone’s hearts. 

He bit his lip, feeling his face grow hot. Being left alone with his thoughts was a little frightening. It’d been months since he found himself alone in this house. He hadn’t really been truly alone in a long while, and even when he was, it was always on his own terms. If he’d needed anything, there’d been an abundance of gems more than eager to spend time with him, to lavish him with devotion and _distractions_. Maybe that’s why he’d ignored the ambiguity of his actions; he’d never allowed himself a chance for self-reflection, filling the hole inside himself with the adoration of his subjects. He’d soaked up their praise like a sponge, using it to feed his delusions and hide from the consequences of what he was doing. 

It’d just been _so long_ since he felt useful, since he’d had others depending on him. He couldn’t get enough of it. 

And in some, messed up way, he’d felt like he was helping Jasper, too. 

She’d seemed to actually like having him around, and he’d mistaken that for progress. He’d thought he was teaching her about Earth, about the value of life and empathy, all that crap. In reality, he’d just been enabling both of them, hadn’t he?

Maybe he’d just been trying to make up for what he’d done to her, what he’d done to everyone.

Everything was so much clearer now, devastatingly easy to remember. It’d been coming back, slowly but surely, and he was now aware of just two things:

He’d done real, serious damage, and there was no going back.

He curled in on himself, tugging at his hair. Despite everything that had happened, he missed Jasper, found himself wishing desperately that she was still there with him.

Unfortunately, she’d been banned from coming within a mile of the beach house. It was understandable, but anxiety inducing all the same. A part of him wished she’d disregard the rule, perhaps come bursting defiantly through the door. Instead, she’d been surprisingly respectful of the Crystal Gems’ terms, hadn’t even put up a fight.

And Jasper _always_ put up a fight. 

He had no idea where she was now. Maybe she never wanted to see him again, after everything that happened. He certainly wouldn’t blame her.

Oh, why couldn’t he just face his problems? Why did he have to run away from them like a coward? Pushing away those who loved him, who could help him, messing up everything he’d tried to fix?

_Nothing needs fixing anymore. If you had just realized that, if you just stopped trying to insert yourself everywhere you weren’t needed, none of this would have happened._

~~_But I’m not needed anywhere._ ~~

The door to the porch swung open, startling him badly. He brought his hands to his chest, breathing heavily and standing up to meet the gems. He barely took two steps before Pearl held up a hand.

“Guys-”

“Sit.” 

He hastily obeyed, dropping back down to the couch. 

The gems didn’t sit with him, electing to stand. They effectively towered over him, making him feel even smaller than he already did. It was like he was a kid again, waiting for punishment. He looked down, keeping his shaking hands close to his body. The silence was overbearing, and he bit his lower lip to keep it from wobbling.

“Steven,” Pearl began, “we’re not mad at you, we’re just-”

Steven burst into tears. 

“Oh shit,” Said Amethyst.

Pearl threw up her hands in surrender, unsure what to do. Amethyst immediately sat herself on the couch with him, rubbing his back in a quiet attempt to console. Garnet just stood there, trying to process the situation.

“Easy, Bud!” Amethyst tried. “We said we _weren’t_ mad!” She glanced at Pearl for help.

“Uh, yes!” Pearl agreed. “Steven- It’s not like you _succeeded_ in ending the world!”

That earned her a glare from both Amethyst and Garnet.

“She is right, though.” Said Garnet. 

“N-no, but-” Steven struggled to get the words out between frantic breaths. “I- W-What I did was- so- _awful!_ H-How can you even- stand to _look_ at me-?!”

He dissolved again, and the gems’ hearts ached. They didn’t want to lie to him, and tell him it was all forgiven, but it was clear he wasn’t proud of himself.

Behind them, the door opened and closed, but the gems were too preoccupied to notice.

“W-Well,” Pearl looked away, trying to find the words. “Steven we’ve all done things we’re not- not _satisfied_ with, but- I mean, I guess we’ve never, never- uh...”

Steven’s crying worsened.

“Guys.” Said a voice. All three of them looked in the direction of the door, where stood an unimpressed Connie.

“C’mon." She said. "Outside, we’re taking five.”

As Connie ushered the gems out the door, Greg passed them by on his way in, heading to Steven’s side. Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis caught sight of them, wanting to know what all the fuss was about. Peridot immediately went to the window and stood on her tip-toes, trying to peer through the window.

“What happened in there?” Bismuth asked, taking in the gems flustered faces.

“They made him cry.” Connie said. Bismuth and Lapis cringed in sympathy.

"We didn't mean to!" Pearl cried.

“His reaction… was unexpected…” Garnet commented, peering through the large window. 

“Would you two go in there,” Connie asked Lapis and Bismuth. “make sure Greg doesn’t need any help?” 

They nodded, rushing inside.

With that taken care of, Connie led the rest of them down the stairs to the beach, making sure that they were out of ear-shot.

“Ok. Walk me through what happened.” She said, turning to face them. 

“We literally didn’t say anything.” Said Amethyst.

“Literally?”

Amethyst huffed.

“We were nothing but gentle!” Pearl groused. Garnet looked a little concerned too.

“Connie, we don’t _want_ to hurt him, but there needs to be consequences for this. Are we supposed to treat him like glass?”

“A little bit, yeah.” Said Connie. The gems didn't look satisfied by the answer, so Connie elaborated. “Did Steven screw up? Yeah, he did. And you guys have a right to be mad at him.”

They opened their mouths to try to speak, but Connie cut them off, holding up a finger. 

“But he _knows_ he screwed up, and he _knows_ you’re mad at him. He _doesn’t_ know if you still love him.”

“But that’s ridiculous!” Pearl said. “Why would we…” 

Garnet just looked away in shame.

“I grew up with him.” Said Connie. “Do you remember the first time you told him you loved him? Because I remember him talking about it for _weeks_ afterward. He was almost fourteen. He’d lived with you guys for _nearly six years_ , and it took you that long to say “I love you”.”

They were silent for a moment.

“...It was six years?” Amethyst asked.

“No, I’m sure it wasn’t-” Pearl cut herself off. “No… it… Connie,” 

She opened her mouth, but couldn’t find the words, and looked to Garnet for help.

“Connie, Pearl means that, erm…” Garnet frowned, mind going back to her and Steven’s conversation in the tower. 

_You only loved me when I started taking care of you, like she wanted._

“Gems don’t _love_ the same way humans do," She said weakly, "it-it takes us _longer_ -”

“He thinks your love is _conditional.”_

The gems shifted uncomfortably.

“He thinks we don’t love him anymore?” Amethyst asked quietly. 

“Guys, when I was younger, you were all _really_ intimidating. I don’t think you realize how scary you were, especially when I was 10. You were amazing, and violent, and,” Connie gave them a heavy look, emphasizing her next point with her hands, “...And I would’ve done anything to impress you.”

At the sight of the gems surprised expressions, Connie continued.

“...And I barely _knew_ you.” Connie added. “Imagine how Steven felt, knowing he was _supposed_ to be like you. It was expected of him.”

“We… we did push him to be like us, sometimes. But we never meant for him to feel... like he needed our prove himself.” Said Garnet, staring at her feet.

“I don’t think you realize- he worshipped you guys. Your opinion meant everything." Connie turned to Pearl.

"Pearl. I didn’t even idolize you _half_ as much as he did, and you were able to convince me my life meant _nothing_. _"_

Pearl shrunk, looking away guiltily.

"I never got an apology, by the way.”

“...Sorry.”

“Yeah, you should be." Connie gave her a pointed look. "My mom got me a fucking therapist after that shit.”

“After what shit?” Greg asked, coming down the steps.

“Hey Greg.” Said Amethyst. “...Is he doing ok?”

“He’s getting there. I just wanted to make sure Steven wasn’t grounded for another thousand years.”

“But how else are we-” Pearl started, but was ribbed by Garnet. 

“He’s a teenager!" Cried Greg. "He’s going to make mistakes!”

He paused.

“...Maybe these were some big mistakes, but it’s up to us to teach him how to fix them." He said. "Not make him feel like an irredeemably bad person.”

“Exactly.” Said Connie. “Let’s try this again.”

* * *

Lapis and Bismuth were already glaring at them through the screen door before they’d even opened it. Steven had mostly quieted down to the occasional sniffle and gasping breath, but when he saw them enter, his eyes welled up again. 

Lapis sensed his discomfort, tightening her hold on him protectively and giving them a warning look. 

“I-” Steven tried, but Garnet held up a hand.

“Steven, we-” Garnet swallowed, unsure of how to go about this without making him cry again. “We’ve, we’ve come to apologize-”

“No!” Steven cried.

“No?” Amethyst asked. Steven pulled out of Lapis’ arms, standing up.

 _“Please,_ please, I’m-” He wiped at his eyes. “I’m sorry for crying. Please, I’m not- not trying to- I know I messed up. But-don’t think- don’t think you need to apologize to _me,_ because I’m- I’m so…”

He wiped at more tears, growling in frustration.

“I’m such a _fucking_ monster.” 

Garnet stepped forward and set her hand on his shoulder, feeling him flinch.

“Steven, with all due respect,” She said, “Shut up.”

Steven’s jaw snapped closed, and Amethyst came over to hold his hand.

“Steven, look. What you did was bad, _believe me,”_ Amethyst told him. “And don’t do it again, but.”

She gave him a gentle look. 

“It wasn’t _as_ bad as, maybe, we were worried it was.”

Steven gave her a confused, tearful look.

“But… Wasn’t… was anyone…” His voice cracked, and Amethyst held up a hand.

“No one died.” She paused. “Well, ok, some- one person, is, um.”

Tears began to spill down Steven’s horrified face, and Pearl rushed in to elaborate.

“Not because of you! Well, we don’t think so-”

“Who?” Steven croaked out.

“...It was the pr- the ex-president of the United States.” Said Garnet. “He suffered a heart attack four hours ago.”

Steven’s mouth shut as he processed the information. He still looked absolutely devastated, but it was obvious on his face that he’d expected something more… grisly. 

“Dude, he was _really_ old, and like...” Amethyst waved her hand in a circle, trying to come up with more comforting information.

“And that virus last fall may have, er, weakened him some.” Pearl added.

“Steven, it could have happened regardless.” Assured Garnet. “There were many timelines where it occurred naturally.”

This calmed Steven down some, but he still looked extremely pale. Eager to change the subject, Amethyst carried on.

“Well, and- that was about the worst of it. I’d be lying to you if I said no one got hurt, but most of the injuries we saw were superficial-”

Steven’s breath hitched. Realization suddenly hit him, and he frantically dug through his pockets.

“Wait! Where’s Spinel-”

“Steven.” Garnet shook him lightly. “She’s fine, we healed her too.”

“But- What-”

“At the fountain.” Pearl said. “Rose’s fountain.”

“And, before you ask, she forgave you.” Said Garnet.

“Said something about ‘an eye for an eye’.” Said Amethyst, mimicking Spinel’s accent. “She was… weirdly upbeat about it.”

“Just for the record, that was a horrible impression.” Pearl remarked.

 _“Just for the record,_ you’re absolutely wrong.” Amethyst shot back.

Garnet squeezed both of their shoulders painfully. Despite her lanky arms and slender fingers, Garnet's hands were especially strong. They could feel every atom of Ruby and Sapphire’s combined beings telling them to _shut the fuck up_.

“We’re not proud… but your soldiers showed a lot of caution, Steven.” Garnet added. “From what we heard, most of the damage caused was from human military equipment.”

Steven relaxed slightly, taking comfort in the knowledge that his Quartzes had taken his orders seriously, and been relatively peaceful.

“...And I guess you _did_ overthrow, like, a bunch of dictators and stuff…” Amethyst admitted. “...You even brought democracy to Russia…” 

“But don’t think it all ends there.” Said Pearl, wagging a finger. “You’ve created a lot of power vacuums, young man.”

“There’s gonna be a lot of cleaning up to do.” Said Garnet. 

“I know, guys. I’m, I’m sorry.” Said Steven.

“I know, Steven. ...We’re sorry too.” Said Garnet. She sat down so that she was no longer looming over him. “We should’ve noticed sooner that you were in pain, shouldn’t’ve made you feel like Jasper was the only one who'd listen... And we _definitely_ should never have made you feel like our love was conditional.”

“We’re not- we still _love_ you, Ste-man." Said Amethyst. “...Even if you fucked up pretty bad.”

This earned an elbow jab from Pearl.

“It is true, though.” She added.

Slowly, they came in to wrap their arms around him, he sunk into their hold gratefully.

“I love you too.” He said hoarsely.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, savoring the warmth of the hug, before Pearl spoke up.

“We’re still punishing you, though.”

He stiffened, but nodded, breath picking up.

“Yeah like. You definitely don’t get to go see Jasper anymore.” Said Amethyst. “Off limits.”

“But-” He croaked, but Pearl held up a hand.

“Aaaand you can't leave the house without a chaperone." She said. "No more running off without warning.”

Steven nodded.

“And most importantly,” Said Garnet, resting a hand on his cheek. “Don’t forget that we’re always here for you.”

Steven just hid his face under her chin to hide his smile.

“But also;" Pearl said quietly. "No phone privileges for one thousand years.”

Amethyst and Garnet both paused, considering that last statement. They didn't have long to contemplate, though, because the moment was soon interrupted by Connie frantically swinging the door open.

“Hey.” She said, face relatively calm, but muscles tense. “This isn’t anything Steven should be concerned about, but like. Um. There’s some seagulls outside that I _really need help_ chasing off.”

Garnet nodded instantly, standing up.

“Come on, gems.” She said. “And Not Steven. Let’s go scare away some birds.” 

She stiffly led the group outside, shutting the door after them and leaving a confused Steven behind.

“Wait, so what’s happening with the... birds...?” Amethyst asked, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the daylight. Connie pointed towards the corner of the bluff, and the group followed suit, faces tightening when they saw it.

Steven’s cult was back, and they looked angry. One of them came forward, waving around a TIKI torch from WahMart.

“Return our savior!” She cried, spurring the others on. "Or pay recompense!"

“Yeah, man! Give him back!” Cried another.

“This isn’t cool, bro!” Came a slurred voice from the back. 

“I’ll take care of this.” Said Pearl, leaning forward and drawing her spear. She began to stalk towards the group, looking for all the world like a knight about to go to war, when the door to the beach house opened with a weary creak.

Steven stepped out onto the balcony, eyes red and puffy, but dry. His face was stony and alert, and he fixed his stare on his ex-cult.

“Guys, quit it.” He said. His voice was a little scratchy, but otherwise powerful, carrying across the beach like a King’s. He sounded completely done with the crazed humans on the beach, but they certainly weren’t done with him.

“Our Divinity! You’re alright!” The woman in front cried, raising her hands in triumph. Steven huffed.

“Yeah, um, look.” He scratched at his bicep with his index finger. “Ya’ll need to leave.”

The group faltered, and collective confusion washed over them.

“But, Our Diamond!”

“I’m not your Diamond anymore. You’re free to go.”

“But we’re only free when we’re with you!”

Steven face-palmed.

“Oh my stars.” He mumbled, but made sure to say the next part loud and clear. “Guys, w-we’re not doing this anymore. Stop worshipping me.”

No response.

 _“...Please.”_ He finished.

The group was silent for a few moments.

“...We don’t want to.” Said the woman in front. The admittance was so forlorn that even Pearl felt a twinge of sympathy. 

Steven slumped, running his fingers through his hair, unsure of what to say.

“Uh, My Diamond?” Came a new, deeper voice. Steven looked to the West, gaze zeroing in on a second crowd shuffling in on the beach. 

The Strawberry Quartzes.

“My Diamond, please. We haven’t heard from any of the generals, no one’s speaking up. What’s happening?” Asked a Quartz. “Do you… Do you want us gone too?”

Steven frowned in uncertainty. He looked to the gems, searching their faces for a sign of what to do.

Garnet thought for a few seconds.

“Well…” She said to the group. “There _is_ a fledgling democracy in Russia these days... We could use some help maintaining it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I was able to get this chapter out much sooner than last time, but the next one might take a little longer. I don't want to spoil anything, but Jasper's definitely gonna be in it, I promise. 
> 
> She's the deuteragonist of this fic, guys. Seriously. Don't worry.
> 
> Anyways, until next time.


	14. To Serve A Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven breaks his curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Clinohumite, hopefulkidweaseleclipse, organicjacket, jimmyjoons, mann3ify, knowAll, FutureSteve-o, Alezcor, givememiseryorgivemedeath, CherryJolicoeur, GayGal, and perigay for the kind words and good vibes!
> 
> I can't believe this is the last chapter. It's been such a long while since I started this fic, and I was so surprised to get so much positive feedback. So, thank you to everybody who's been there since the beginning, everybody who found this fic in the middle, and all the newcomers. You're all incredible, and I've been happy to have you as readers. 
> 
> also: perigay (buttercupbutch on tumblr) made some seriously amazing artwork you can check it out at the link below or scroll down to the bottom of the work to view it. it's really just gorgeous  
> https://buttercupbutch.tumblr.com/post/642301965794230272/a-little-doodle-of-a-scene-i-liked-in
> 
> Anyways, this here's the epilogue. Enjoy

Amethyst watched from her hiding place behind the couch as Steven tip-toed down the stairs, fully dressed. She glanced at the microwave clock again, and fought an eyeroll as it flickered to 3:02. He had a therapy appointment at nine tomorrow morning, was he serious? 

Moonlight glinted off the zipper of his jacket, and his fingers tightened around the straps of his flip-flops as he carefully, slowly, turned the door knob. He only opened the door halfway, because after that point it would start creaking. By now, he could instinctively pinpoint down to the centimeter how wide he could safely open it.

Amethyst would be lying if she said she wasn’t impressed by all the effort he was putting into this. He knew every squeaky porch step, every shadow he could hide in. She watched him slip outside, quietly slinking out of view as quietly as a mouse. She was almost proud.

She sighed, turning her gaze from the huge glass windows and grabbing the remote, falling back into her nightly routine of watching TV until five am. Blinking light filled the living room, and she shifted through the channels rapidly, unable to pay attention to any of them. There was a nagging feeling of dread that kept pulling her back into reality, preventing her from really escaping from her thoughts.

...She trusted Steven, but somewhere along the line, years ago, he’d become a horrible risk taker. Not like she was much better, but he was her Little Bro, and seeing him pull stunts like this was unnerving. If he got caught… she didn’t want to think about it. It was both of their names on the line, here.

Couldn’t he see that? 

Amethyst dropped the remote on the coffee table with a sigh, dramatically flopping onto her back and covering her eyes. Maybe laying here angrily with the _Crying Breakfast Friends_ theme song playing in the background would help.

Maybe not.

* * *

Steven crept down the porch stairs silently, but was spotted before he’d even made it four steps down.

Waxer and Fives’ eyes lit up at the sight of him, and he quickly pressed a finger to his lips. He knew them well enough to know how poor their volume control was when they were excited. It seemed no matter how many times this played out, it was always novel and exciting to them.

Waxer swept him up in a hug, and Fives was quick to join in. He hugged them back, fighting off a smile.

“Going to the woods again?” Waxer whispered, and Steven nodded.

“Can you bring us back more crawling knights?” Fives asked.

“Night crawlers.” Steven corrected. “Yeah, I’ll look.”

They squealed with joy, and Steven was quick to shush them. He loved them with all his heart, but they were horrible prison guards, and if they were caught letting him slip by, he wasn’t sure the Gems would let him see them so often. They were on borrowed time as is.

He savored the hug for a few more moments, before they begrudgingly let him go, waving goodbye as he resumed his journey.

Once he was on the sand again, he donned his flip-flops and began his trek across the beach, using the light of the full moon to keep his bearings. It had reached its zenith in the sky, and underneath it, the sand could’ve been mistaken for snow. The salty air and the gentle pawing of the waves at the shore were the only giveaways.

An ocean breeze rolled over the beach, and Steven pulled his jacket tighter, shivering. The sand was cold and smooth, and while he was glad it muted his footsteps, he was looking forward to getting under the trees and away from the chill. He’d been based inland for such a long time that he’d forgotten how cold the coast could be.

Eventually, he made it into the coarse, thick grass of the hills, and the smell of the sea was gradually traded for the sweet, rugged scent of long-lived pine. He walked quickly under the dark canopy, dead-set on reaching his destination in a timely manner. The sun would be up in only a few hours, and he didn’t exactly have the luxury of superspeed.

The shade broke up ahead, and the clearing came into view. 

He breached the tree line, and took off his shoes, cautious of damaging the delicate, dewy grass underfoot. It was thin, and new, and patchy in places, but it was growing back, and that was enough.

Unsurprisingly, Jasper was nowhere to be found. He passed under the dim shadow of her old rock shelter, watching the moon disappear over it’s peak. 

Finally, he came to their Tree, and set his jacket down in between two large roots. He sat, resting his back against the cool bark, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breathe, settling in to wait.

After several minutes, a shadow passed over his closed eyelids, a large puddle of black phasing through the reddish gray static, and he opened his eyes to see Jasper sit down beside him. 

“Hey.” He greeted.

She didn’t say anything in return, didn’t even look at him, but he found himself smiling anyway.

He leaned over to rest his head on her bicep (he wasn’t tall enough for her shoulder) and they fell into a comfortable silence. High above, the stars peeked at them through the dark leaves of the tree, and the moon slowly sunk to rest on top of Jasper’s rock pile.

Steven could easily understand why Jasper had picked this spot all those years ago. There was so little light and air pollution that every single star in the sky was clearly visible. If he squinted, he could even make out the tiny, pink tinted dot that made up Homeworld. 

He glanced up at Jasper’s face, expecting her to be looking in that direction. She did most nights.

Instead, her gaze was fixed on some point in the meadow. 

It was such a well lit night, Steven could make out every flower, every glowing, silver river in the distance. Jasper’s hair was starkly lit as well, almost as bright as the moon. 

“Hey Jasper?” Steven asked. Her gazed fixed on him.

“Could I braid your hair?” He asked. 

She gave him a puzzled look, and he sat up, crossing his legs, smiling politely at her.

It took a lot of beckoning and encouragement on his part, but she did end up tentatively resting her head in his lap.

He began the process of parting her hair, gently weaving the locks together. The strands were wild and messy, but his hands were gentle, and slowly, he began taming them into a more organized, intricate design. 

Time passed, and Jasper found herself relaxing, against her will. It was an eerie feeling, almost foreign. It wasn’t natural for a Quartz to let her guard down, no matter where she found herself. It was kind of hard not to, though, when Steven’s breathing was deep and slow, and she could feel the heat of his gem radiating through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

She shifted slightly, subtly resting her face closer to it. She watched his face for any sort of reaction, but he just stayed focused on his task, paying her no mind.

She closed her eyes, just listening to the breeze comb through the leaves of the trees, feeling a rare sense of peace with the knowledge that his gem was safe, secure, nearby.

This was the cut of stone that rightfully owned millions, billions of lives. On Homeworld, and other worlds. This was everything that mattered, the most important thing in hers or anyone else’s lifetimes, and no one had even guessed that it was more than just a typical Rose Quartz. _She_ hadn’t guessed. 

How had anyone ever thought this was a Rose Quartz? How had _she_ ever thought this was a Rose Quartz?

Without thinking, she traced the edged surface of the stone, running her fingers over it’s crisp, smooth corners, before she realizing what she was doing. She froze for a moment, waiting for admonishment. But none came. Steven’s hands just continued to braid, and she realized he was almost done.

Emboldened by his lack of action, she cautiously moved her face towards the gem, pressing her forehead to it and closing her eyes. It was strange, to feel the gentle rise and fall of his breath, the softness of his stomach. She felt him twitch, though, and the peace was broken. 

“Ah, um. Jasper? Your horns are kinda poking me.” She heard him say, and she might have recoiled violently if not for the steadying hand he held against the back of her head. 

“Hey, it’s ok. Just, maybe move an inch?” He said. 

She quickly found another place for her head, this time by resting her cheek against the stone itself. This was much better, she supposed, because now she could see his face. He wasn’t looking at her, more fixated on finishing his task, and she found herself comfortable enough to close her eyes...

She didn’t realize she’d fallen asleep until they were both bathed in early, yellow sunlight on the forest floor. 

And Amethyst was honking at them from the drivers seat of the Dondai.

“Hey, idiots!” She called. “Sun’s up. Steven needs to come home.”

Jasper was mortified to realize that, at some time during the night, she had wrapped her arms around Steven’s waist and was currently holding him tightly, so that her face was still flush against his middle. Steven himself had ended up asleep on his side, and had curled around her head, fingers absently twined in her hair. He blinked sleepily, taking in the glowing orange landscape for a moment or two, before finally catching sight of the Dondai.

“Amethyst!” He cried, pushing himself up onto unsteady legs, and would have come dangerously close to falling backwards if the tree hadn’t been there to catch him.

“Shit! I-”

“Easy with the potty mouth. I’m not gonna snitch.” Amethyst said, rolling her eyes. “But if we don’t head home soon, it won’t matter. So just get in the car?”

Steven slowly came closer, looking ready to bolt at a moment’s notice.

“You’re not mad?” He asked. 

“I’m mad you been sneaking off to the woods every other night.” He deflated. “But… I don’t really see the harm in it.” 

She grinned, putting her hands to her cheeks and cooing to them, “And you two looked _super_ cute all cuddled together like that.” 

Jasper growled ferociously, getting to her feet.

“We _weren’t cuddling.”_ She roared.

“Ok.” Said Amethyst. She turned her attention to Steven, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the passenger seat behind her. “Yo, Steven! Let’s go!”

“Coming!” 

Steven ran over, hopping into the passenger seat and buckling himself in. Amethyst's foot was off the break before the seatbelt even clicked. She made a U-turn, kicking up dust and disturbing the new grass, and Jasper felt an odd tinge of anger at the carelessness. She fixated on the fresh tire tracks left behind, wondering why she felt a sense of loss at the sight of torn up grass. She didn’t have long to ruminate on these feelings, though, because suddenly the car had squealed to stop at the mouth of the dirt road back.

Jasper squinted, and through the rear windows, she could make out Steven giving Amethyst a Look, and the Gem reluctantly caving in.

Amethyst backed the car up, parking in front of Jasper, and Steven leaned out the window.

“Bye Jasper!” He called.

“Yeah, _bye Jasper!”_ Amethyst mocked Steven’s cheerful tone. Jasper gave her a glower in return, before turning to Steven.

“Farewell, My Diamond.” She said, bowing her head, and Steven gave her a sad smile and a wave goodbye. Jasper turned away, heading back to her cave and as the car drove off. She always hated seeing him leave, because these days, she never knew when he’d be back.

As a Quartz, she’d never asked, or expected, her future to be certain. But the past six years had absolutely tested her tolerance for uncertainty. Maybe she should be used to it by now, but for whatever reason, she still constantly felt like the ground beneath her feet was always ready to crumble.

She wasn’t really sure what the future held now, for Steven or herself. She wasn’t used to having to _think_ so much, especially now that Steven had been encouraging her to think of her _own_ future. Where was she even supposed to start?

She didn’t know when she’d see next Steven, or even what his place was in her future, but she did know he’d always be welcome in it. From now until the end of time.

* * *

perigay's fantastic work:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it that's the end. You made it.
> 
> So long, partner.


End file.
